Hints, Allegations and Things Left Unsaid
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: 10 For NejiTen One-shots' collection of the lovely moments in the life of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. *Formally Prompts: NejiTen*
1. iLove

_**iLove. . .**_

_**Summary: **When it came to the things Tenten loved the most, she would say that she loved only two things. Weapons and Chocolate. When proved otherwise, she would dismiss it as a 'Coincidence'. But when a certain Hyuuga questions this, how could she accept such a statement? Easy, she walks away._

_**.Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

**.By: **_Panda-chan_**_._**

_**--**_

_**..**_

_**.** : Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies : **.  
**__**-3-**_

_**..**_

_**--**_

"Now then my fellow Teammates'! I shall defeat my opponent with the power of youth! Yosh!" Lee screamed out passionately. "Wish me luck! My fellow Teammates', for I am off!" From the corner of his silver eyes, he could see Tenten smile nervously; tugging on her light brown coat.

"Hn." Neji said in his normal stern voice. He turned to see Lee run off, blabbering some non-sense about his opponent. He was going to take the Jonin exams in a couple of minutes. Tenten managed to sign up before Lee did, so she had already passed the exams; with help of Neji of course.

"That idiot. I just hope he passes the exam, I wouldn't want him to feel all distraught afterwards.", Tenten said off handedly as she stared at Lee's retreating form. "Last thing we need is a depressed Lee."

"Hn." Neji responded as he turned his heel, trudging lightly over the thick snow. Tenten had already been used to the Hyuuga's lack of talking, and found it quiet comfortable, since they had no awkward conversations. Gestures and signals were more their style anyways.

"So, are we going to go train now?" Tenten asked with a hint of remorse. It was the holidays for Christ's Sake! And she had a feeling that he was going to say yes. But she didn't really mind, she liked spending time with Neji... even if he did beat her up in the process.

He was ANBU after all.

"No." Blinking, Tenten stopped and stared at him. Neji stopped also and turned his head slightly, the corner of his lip turned downwards in annoyance.

"What?", She gasped. "We're not going to train?" Neji nodded and continued on, letting Tenten catch up to him before walking faster.

"I have a family meeting today, so I had to cancel the training session we had planned." _Why am I not surprised? _Tenten thought sadly. She had a small beam of hope that maybe he wanted to just hang out with her, but mentally smacked herself because that wasn't Neji's style. His style included disappearing and meditating in isolated places, like his room or deep in the forest... or inside her closet.

Because that's where Tenten found him one day.

"Okay, so when do you have to go?" Tenten bit her lip, still foolishly hoping that maybe they could spend the small amount of time they had together. It was for a stupid cause, but, she couldn't help but to want to be with him everytime she could.

"Now." Tenten sighed and looked to her side, seeing the people of Konoha walk and play in the white wonder. It was December. One day til' Christmas Eve. The brunette felt a ting of jealously as many couples walked together hand in hand. But that jealously quickly dissipated when she saw Hinata and Naruto laughing together.

The dobe had finally found out that the Hyuga heiress had feelings for him. It took a while, but in the end it was worth it. Neji had been very angry when he found out about his cousins affair with the Uzumaki, but Tenten had -somehow- calmed him down and comforted him by saying that he could beat him up shitless if he screwed up and made her cry.

That thought had made Neji smirk and nod. She vaguely wondered if she had converted him into a sadist, but found it impossible to believe he could do that in that short lapse of time.

Then again he was a Hyuuga...

"Oh, okay!" Tenten forced a smile on her face. "I guess I'll see you later then!" Neji stared at her for a moment before nodding. He turned away from her, missing the look of sadness that passed her features.

"Yes. Have a nice holiday, Tenten. Training will continue after I settle these... dilemma's." The girl nodded, amused by his modest behavior. She couldn't help but feel a stab of pain as he walked away without hesitation. She blinked when she thought she saw him tilt his head to the side, as if trying to sneak a peek at her. But just shook her head and let a shiver run up her curvaceous body.

She was falling deeper and deeper into the pits of love and despair. If she didn't tell him soon, she knew that he would be out of her grasp.

With a sigh, Tenten walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. Everyone was scurrying around, trying to buy the latest clothing or some jewelery for there friends or loved ones. Tenten kept on walking, window shopping while doing so.

Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes glowing with awe. "Oh, wow." She stared at the large Katana that lay there on the stand. It's sheath was silver with slashes of blacks; at the very top of the sheath, in Japanese kanji, it read 'Passion' and in the middle it read 'Honor' and at the very bottom it read 'Pride'. The handle of the blade was wrapped around with white leather, and at the top, it was wrapped with gold embroidery and right in the middle of it, it read 'Respect'. And it was all wrapped up with a simple, thin, leather bow.

Tenten stared at it for a while, small, white, puffs of air coming out of her mouth. She gasped in surprise when the owner of the store motioned his hands to the sword, a smile on his face. Tenten shook her head, her hands going up in defense.

Her eyes brushed the price, the breath getting caught in her throat. It was worth even more then what she made in three months of going on missions! And she got always got a hefty amount of money after completing her missions.

Her eyes saddened slightly before going back to there normal shine. She waved at the man and continued on walking, a small frown on her full lips. _Oh man, that was a seriously beautiful sword. I wish I could buy it but... that would mean wasting the money I saved up to buy Neji a Christmas present._

Tenten slowed her pace and smiled widely at what she saw. Chocolate. Oh how she _adored _chocolate. It was her anti-drug. She just loved the way it melted in her mouth, the way it could softly soothe all of her problems. She smiled and quickened her pace, power walking into the chocolate store and up to the counter.

"Hello Miss!" The middle-aged woman in the store greeted happily. "Welcome to Smoothered N' Kisses! What would you like, sweetie?" Tenten looked up at all of the varieties of chocolate. She could feel herself drooling at the site of all the chocolate-based pictures that were hung up on the wall.

"Um, yes." Tenten stalled. "Can I please know what the Cocoa Cream Delight is?" The lady smiled happily and explained. The way she put it, it made Tenten want to squeal, drool and faint all at the same time.

"Oh! I'll take the two Cocoa Cream Delights! And one Fudge Smoothie please!" The woman smiled as Tenten bit her lips to prevent a large grin. In a couple of minutes, her orders were complete and Tenten released her joyful grin.

"Thank you!" Tenten said with ecstasy. The woman bid her good-bye as Tenten gripped the bag and smoothie tightly. She sipped it happily, loving the soothing sensation she felt when it slid down her moist throat. She could hear herself moan.

Tenten turned to the side and raised an eyebrow. Naruto and Hinata gasped before running behind a wide tree. Tenten felt her lip twitch in amusement as she walked on over to them, sneaking behind them as the two love birds peeked over the tree.

"What'cha doing?" Hinata gasped lightly while Naruto screamed, promptly falling on his bottom.

"T-Tenten!" They both said at the same time; faces flustered. The brunette stood up straight and tapped her foot, waiting.

"Well? What are you guys doing?! Please don't tell me you're following me... are you?" Hinata sighed as Naruto laughed nervously, his eyes shifting quickly.

"I'm sorry Ten-chan. We were trying to subtly follow in order to see what you liked..." Hinata left off, her cheeks rosy red not of the weather but of embarrassment.

Tenten blinked, a smile appearing on her lips, "Oh Hina-chan! You didn't have to do that. You could've just asked me!" Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and Naruto wrapped an arm around her small body. Tenten softened her eyes as Naruto rubbed his hand up and down her arm to warm her up.

"O-Oh.. well, the reason w-we were doing this is-is..." Hinata stuttered, her face growing more and more red. Naruto, seeing this, answered for her.

"We were doing this for Neji!" Tenten felt her lip twitch.

"What!?" Her voice uncharacteristically high. For Neji? Did he ask them to follow her? So he could buy her something she liked? Tenten felt her chest swell with a bit of hope and happiness.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "You see, we're going to tell Neji what you liked since we knew that he doesn't know what you want! And he would never ask!" The girl blinked and raised an eyebrow, the hope in her chest slowly disappearing.

"So.. he asked you to do this?" She bit her lip as Naruto stopped scratching his head and blinked, his face surprised.

"No." All her hope came crashing down at that small word. No. He didn't ask. Of course. Why was she **eluding** herself? It was obvious that he would _never _do something like that! It was stupid for her to even think that! If so, then...why did she hurt so much?

"Oh..." Her sharp vision caught Hinata elbowing Naruto in the stomach, her smile nervous. As if she had told him she was going to bear his child, Naruto started to stutter uncontrollably, a silly grin on his noticeably anxious face.

"O-Oh! Look at the time! We gotta go, bye!" And with that, Naruto scurried away, Hinata tucked safely under his arm. The bun haired girl blinked as she shook her head, a smile on her once disappointed face.

"What a weird pair..."

_**--**_

Tenten sighed as she closed the door with her boot and dropped her bags on the floor. After another five hours of late-Christmas shopping, she was finally done and ready to start wrapping the objects she bought. She quickly changed out of her day wear clothes and into some gray sweat pants and a black, spandex, tank top.

She quickly turned on the heater before putting the chocolate she had bought inside the refrigerator.

Tenten brought out her wrapping paper and scissors, a glint of determination in her eyes. "Alright! Let's wrap these babies up!"

In a couple of hours, all of the presents she had bought for her friends were done and all she had to do was distribute them tomorrow during the Annual Konoha Christmas Bash. She stared at one gift in particular. Neji's gift.

She had never given him a gift before, well, sure, she had given a scarf or a jacket or maybe some weapons but this was the first time she was actually giving him something that had... meaning. Well, all of the other presents she had gave him _had _meaning but, this was going to be even more meaningful then the other presents! She also knew that she wouldn't get anything in return. This was Neji Hyuuga we're talking about! He didn't do gift-giving. Or romance for that matter...

With a sigh, Tenten let herself fall back, letting an yelp when her head crashed on the floor. "Oww..." She moaned, but stayed down, her eyes staring at the ceiling above her.

_'Damn... I have give these presents away. Oh wait!' _Tenten quickly stood, wincing at the dizziness she felt when she did. She sat up and crawled over to the tons of scrolls that were stacked neatly by her bed. Her eye's scanned the scrolls, smiling when she saw the one she wanted.

"Got'cha!" She opened the scroll it and did some quick hand signs, with a simple 'Kai' all of the presents disappeared, all but one. '_That one I'm gonna give to him personally!' _Tenten thought as she nodded at her work. The scroll had transported all of the gifts to there proper destination, she and the girls had made this scroll for that.

If they had something to do, they could just open the scroll, do some hand signs and all of the presents would go under the tree in the persons home. Of course, all the gifts would be sent to the rightful persons home.

"... Now what?" The girl asked herself. She grabbed her smoothie and sipped it for a long while. That had been her third smoothie and she was thinking on changing and getting another one soon when the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Who could that be...?" Tenten whispered to herself as she walked towards the door. She had hardly had any visitors, aside from the normal girl-to-girl visits she had with her three best friends. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" The shy girl smiled as Tenten let her in, closing the door as the chilly winter wind made goosebumps appear on Tenten's slightly pale skin.

"Hello T-Tenten-chan!" The brunette smiled. Hinata's stuttering was almost completely gone. Sometimes she slipped though, but she would always revert to her normal, happy form.

"Why are you here?" Hinata sighed and looked down at the gift that was lying on the _Tatami_ _mat._ She picked it slowly and stared at it with shiny eyes.

"Is this for Neji-nii-ja?" Tenten blinked at the honorific she added to Neji's name. It was of higher meaning then the usual 'san'.

"Yeah, so what's with the honorific?" Hinata smiled, her cheek's growing rosy.

"Well, I denied the clan of me being heirs." Tenten felt her blood run cold. If that were to happen, as Neji had explained to her, Hanabi or him were to lead the clan. Not only would it cause chaos among the fellow clan members, but it would also disgrace the clan in a way that could never be forgiven.

"Oh Hina-chan." Tenten whispered as she sat down in her light green _Zabuton_. "Who's going to lead the clan now?" Hinata sighed and placed Neji's gift down.

"Neji-nii-ja." Tenten stiffened. Now she new why she had added that honorific to his name. He was now superior to her and his uncle. She knew that he had now acquired what he had always wanted. But... why did she feel like he was angry at the moment?

"I assume he's ecstatic right now, huh? Well, as ecstatic as he can get..." Tenten said with a light laugh, trying to quench the dread that crawled up her spine when Hinata lowered her gaze.

"No. In fact, he's very angry. It seems that now that he knows the clans rules and regulations... Let's just say that it's not what he expected." Tenten frowned and stood up, grabbing her coat and changing into the clothes she wore before.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked with a confused expression. Tenten buttoned up her coat and stuck her feet inside of her fluffy boots, securing the laces tightly.

"I'm going to find Neji. I somehow knew that he was going to be mad." Tenten said with slight humor. "I better go find him and calm him down before he destroys all the tree's in Konoha." Hinata blinked as Tenten opened the door, the wind greeting her with a frigged chill.

"How... do you know where he is, though?" Tenten strained her neck back at Hinata, a grin on her face.

"Because when Neji's mad, the place he goes to is the training grounds so he could blow off some steam." Hinata furrowed a brow and nodded.

"Make yourself at home!" Came Tenten's muffled voice as she slammed the door and jogged down the steps and into the snow ridden path that would lead her to the training grounds.

_**--**_

Neji was mad. No, he was more then mad. He was livid. Neji's palms tackled the tree in a series of short ,but deadly, assaults. Large amounts of chakra poured into his hands and arms, making his attacks even more powerful then before.

Panting, he delivered one last blow to the tree, successfully making it fall back and knock down some other trees'. Neji looked up, cold sweat covering his handsome face. The snowy dust began to clear and he could vaguely see the outline of a woman, she was running towards him and he didn't need his Byakugan to see who it was.

"Tenten, what do you want!?" Neji answered harshly, his breath labored by all the activity he did before. Tenten stopped in-front of him, her hair slightly wind-blown and her breaths coming in heavy heaves.

"Uh... well, Hinata said you were mad and I... um, came to check up on you." Neji stared at her as a blush began to rise over Tenten's cheeks. She averted her gaze down and then back to him, looking beyond him and to the tree's that lay cracked and broken on the snow ridden ground,

She winced, "Ouch. I think I came to late." Neji raised an eyebrow at her expression, feeling his anger subside. "Poor trees'."

Neji turned his head to the side, suppressing an amused smirk, "Hn." Tenten pouted and squinted her eyes, he was clad in only his regular Hyuga robes and his head band was missing, exposing the curse mark he had on his forehead. Tenten looked around the area, spying the black head-band a couple of feet away. She hurriedly went over to it and picked it up, dusting it of any snow.

"Here! You're head-band. You must've dropped it during your blind fury." Tenten smiled as she grabbed Neji by the shoulder's boldly and quickly tied it on, enjoying the feel of his soft coffee brown locks on her fingers. She had to go on her tip toes to just tie it on, he was about half a head taller than her.

Her hand lingered on his soft tresses of hair before going back down to her side, she smiled sheepishly and said, "Are you calm now?" Neji simply grunted.

"Good! Come on, let me take you back to the Hyuuga Manor before you catch a cold!" The girl said in a playfully stern voice. She grabbed Neji's hand, blushing horribly in the process, and lead him back to his house. She felt Neji's hand squeeze her own for a moment before going limp.

_'D-Did Neji just... respond? No! That would be stupid! Argh! Stop it Tenten! Neji only sees you as a friend.. Teammate... nothing more.' _Tenten sighed as she stared at the ground, her eyes clearly troubled and oblivious to Neji's hardened face.

_'Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Tenten. She looks very dejected. Should I ask...? No.' _Neji thought as he quickened his pace. Soon they were at the Manor and Tenten bid him good-bye, the blush on her face still in tack.

Neji stared at her retreating form before walking inside the manor, ignoring all of the bows of respect and greetings. He stopped when Hinata stood in-front of him, her face stern but nervous.

"Neji-nii-ja!" He raised an eyebrow and seemingly made her even more nervous. "I-I think it w-would be best if-if you gave T-Tenten-chan a present!!" She practically screamed out, her eyes shut tightly. Neji tilted his head, an amused smirk on his face. He ruffled her hair off-handedly and walked passed her.

"I've already got one for her." And with that he turned the corner and left a dumbfounded Hinata to her thoughts.

"Ooh! And I had to build up all my courage to say t-that too!" Hinata mumbled angerly before smiling and breaking into a fit of giggles. She walked inside her room with a grand smile, a smile that Naruto unleashed when he confessed to her.

_Yes! Tomorrow, I'll make sure nothing gets in-between Neji-nii and Tenten-chan!_

_**--**_

_**The Next Day...**_

Tenten stood nervously by the grand Christmas tree as she stared at all the joyful and ecstatic people of Konoha. The Konoha Christmas Bash was celebrated by all who lived there, as well as all of the visitors.

The girl fingered the gift she had in her hands, a small smile on her face. But that smile soon vanished when she thought one thing: His reaction. She knew that he wouldn't... smile. Like all of the other gifts she had given him, he would simply nod, say a modest 'Thank you' and carry on with what he was doing.

And just like every other time, she would nod, force a smile to cover up her hurt feelings and watch as he chatted with his four friends while her own friends chatted with her. That process was starting to become rather old and annoying if you asked her.

He never even _opened _her presents... well, at least thats what she thought. He never used or wore any of her presents, she predicted. Usually they were coats or some new Ninja equipment. The last time she had given him a scarf. But, now that she thought of it, he was always on missions and hardly had any time to wear what she bought him.

Tenten sighed, knowing that her ways of self-convincing were useless. She glanced at the children that were playing in the snow, laughing as they hit each other with snow balls and rolled around on the floor making snow angels.

"What are you smiling about?" Tenten jumped and quickly aimed a kunai at the persons throat, only to be blocked with a chakra-filled palm. She gasped and put it down when she saw Neji's prideful smirk. He had taught her half of her quick reflexes, this being on of them. The last time he sneaked up on her, she had simply squeaked, jumped and fell on her bottom clumsily. Neji took that as a sign that she needed more training.

It was the worst year of her life.

"S-Sorry!" She said in a high pitched tone, tucking the kunai back inside her coats sleeve. Neji let out three small amused huffs, which were the closest things that resembled laughs. He stood near her as Tenten looked the other way, blushing at her foolishness.

Why hadn't she sensed him before? Was she that into her thoughts that she couldn't even sense him!? Tenten pondered about this before getting a tug on her scarf which brought her back to reality.

"Yes?!" Neji raised an eyebrow at her hysteric response.

"What are you thinking about...? You've never been this distracted before." Tenten blushed and looked down, her features melting into slight sadness.

"Ooh... stuff." Neji stared at her in her in the eyes but she avoid his gaze.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Tenten bit her lip nervously.

"Well you sure are talkative today. Did something good happen at the Hyuuga Manor?" Neji grunted at that question. She could've let out a sigh of relief, but that would only make Neji more suspicious. She loved switching topics like this, she often wondered how she did it.

"No. And stop evading the question." Tenten glared at him as he stood near her, to close to her; his arm touching hers. She ignored that comment and huffed angerly, turning her face away from him. Then again, there were times that Neji saw through her attempts to change topics, like this time.

"I'm _not _evading the question." Neji simply stared, the same stare that made Tenten melt every time he did that. And she somehow _knew _that he knew that too.

"Then answer it." She opened her mouth, only to be cut off by the sound of Tsunade's voice coming from the grand stage that was located a couple of meters away from them.

"Hello Konoha!" Tsunade yelled over the raging crowd. "I hope that you will all enjoy this memorable celebration we have today! For all of you that are visiting, we are very pleased to know that you have chosen Konoha to be your place to celebrate Christmas Eve! May all of your wishes come true and stay tuned for the fire works exhibition that will be displayed at exactly Twelve Midnight."

The crowd cheered as they all mingled and laughed, enjoying the attractions that were located all over Konoha's main road. Tenten looked down at what she was wearing, a simple black coat with a dark green scarf and some tight skinny jeans to show off her figure. She didn't feel like wearing a Yukata or a Kimono for this, since she had no one to really impress...

... Except Neji. But she knew that she could never impress him; she was way out of Neji's league. She knew that, yet she couldn't help but to hope. But hey! Hoping never got you anywhere...

"Are you going to answer my question, Tenten?" The girl let out a frustrated growl and turned abruptly to look at him. Her eyes widened for a heart beat before going back to normal. He was wearing the black, _designer made,_ coat she had bought him a couple of Christmases before and the crimson red scarf she had bought him on the last Christmas Eve.

He finished it with a simple pair of slightly baggy jeans and some leather shoes. Tenten sighed and shook her head, waving her free hand at him in a dismissive way, "Nothing, nothing. Why would you want to know anyways." Tenten mumbled, trying to control the blood rush that was about to have because of the fact that her training partner Hyuuga Neji looked _utterly sexy _in that outfit.

Next time she would buy him some jeans... Oh yeah, that would surely make her drool and squeal.

"Because it's affecting your nature." Tenten blinked and looked up at a stern Neji.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is. Now, tell me." Tenten sighed at his blunt command. This was another thing she admired about the Hyuuga. He could calmly ask what he wanted without hesitation, and not a hint of regret or remorse. How he could think things thoroughly and quickly was beyond her, but one thing she was certain. If he could get whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Why hasn't he said that he wanted her?

And that's why she doesn't illusion herself with false hopes that he has feelings for her. Because Neji is a straight forwards person, and as a straight forward person, he does not hesitate. And, of course, he couldn't be afraid of rejection. Nor could he be shy.

... Right?

Tenten pouted and shook her head quickly, "N-No." Neji narrowed his eyes at her as she shook under his intense gaze. She couldn't deny the fact that when Neji got mad, she could wet her panties—_ figuratively _of course.

"Tenten," The scared girl looked up a bit shamefully, "is what you are thinking that private that you cannot confine it with me?" Tenten knitted her eyebrows and looked down. Now that she thought of it, she told Neji all of her secrets. Even the most dirty ones...

... Not that she had any dirty secrets.

"Uhh... I-I." Tenten swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "Yes..." She managed to utter out, in a low whisper, head bowed down and eyes squinting in fear.

"Very well then." Tenten looked at him with a perplexed expression. He wasn't mad, or annoyed or worried. He was completely cool about it. Another reason Tenten admired him for. "I won't meddle in your private issues. But if it becomes a nuisance, I will surely probe it out the best way I can." His voice was sharp and strict making Tenten straighten up.

"Yes sir!" Tenten squeaked out. Neji raised an eyebrow at her response, a smirk growing on his face.

"Excuse me?" Tenten laughed loudly and nervously.

"Nothing sir—Neji! I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get something to drink." Tenten said very fast; face flustered. She sprinted towards the nearest store and panted and a shiver ran up her spine. With a deep blush on her cheeks, she ordered a chocolate smoothie, moaning as the cold liquid soothed her nervous state.

_'God this tastes soo good...' _Tenten thought happily as she walked back to the place she had left Neji, happy to find him still there... only with about fifty fangirls surrounding him. And that was a rough estimate. Tenten stopped a couple of feet before, frowning as girls tried to give him presents.

Tenten gasp silently and looked down at her own present. She had forgotten she even had it with her. She looked back up, seeing Neji sigh in annoyance as he accepted all of the presents; out of good manners. The girl bit her lip and shook her head sadly, turning her heel and going off to the near-by park where she would hang out for the rest of the evening until the fireworks went out. Then she would go home, sleep and await the next day.

Just like she had always done when Neji got ambushed by his fangirls. She knew that he tried looking for her, but she concealed her chakra so that he couldn't find her. She doubted he would be so concerned as to activate his Byakugan just to find her...

Soon, she came to the place where, for the last three years, she had sat down and admired the colorful explosions that filled the sky up at the stroke of midnight. Tenten lay Neji's present gently next to her as she brought her knee's up and wrapped her arms around her calf's, resting her chin on the top part of her knee's.

She felt as if three hours past, meaning that it should have been about eleven at night. Tenten opened hr eyes and yawned loudly, a drowsy smile on her face. She looked around, seeing nothing but a wall of trees and bushes around her. The girl looked in-front, blinking at how many couples lay sitting below her.

She was sitting on a patch of soft snow at the edge of the cliff.

Tenten looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She smiled when she saw Sasuke and Sakura, his arm around her shoulders as she bit into her cotton candy. She moved her eyes towards Shikamaru who smiled painfully as Ino and Temari glared at each other with fury. And finally, she saw Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was laughing wildly with over exaggerated expressions while Hinata looked around with worried eyes.

She wondered why and decided to shout out to her. "Hina-chan! Hinata-chan! Over here! Yo!" In moments, Hinata's head snapped towards her direction, a large grin on her face then she pointed at her wildly. Tenten lowered her hand and curled her fingers into a loose fist.

"Huh? Why is she grinning that way...?" Tenten asked to no one. "Did Naruto-baka give her alcohol." Tenten felt her anger spike. If that idiot had done that... and they were to do something "inappropriate" with there bodies.

There will be Hell to pay.

"Hn. If Naruto were to give her that, I would slaughter him." Tenten gasped and slipped, her hand sliding on the slushy white ice. She closed her eyes and braced herself as she quickly poured chakra into her hand, preventing her from actually falling down the cliff.

But... she didn't even fall half a foot before someone lashed out a grabbed her. Tenten opened her eyes, her body trembling slightly from the shock of it all. She quickly scurried up and sat back, her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Don't do that!" She shouted at a stoic Neji. That's when she noticed it was him. Neji. Hyuuga Neji. She blinked as the information sunk in. "Wait! How did you find me!?"

Neji adjusted himself on the snow, pulling one knee up and keeping the other flat on the cold floor. He rested his arm on-top of his knee, a small frown on his face. "Hinata signaled me."

Tenten grinded her teeth in anger, her eye's darting at a pleased Hinata. "_You're dead._" Tenten mouthed at her semi-horrified face. She turned back to Neji, only to find him staring at her with curiosity.

"Why did you leave me back there?" Tenten frowned slightly at his bluntness.

"Because—I didn't see you there so I thought you left..." She replied casually, though he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I saw you and you saw me. I'm sure of that." Tenten felt her eye twitch. Of course, Hyuuga Neji sees _everything_! Why didn't she just tell the truth? Why did she _always _end up lying and making the situation worse!?

"No I didn't." Neji kept his menacing glare in her, making Tenten shift uncomfortably.

"I saw you Tenten, and you saw me. Don't lie." Tenten huffed angerly.

"I'm not lying!" Neji felt the urge to roll his eyes at her horrible lying skills.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not and I can prove it!" Tenten half-yelled. The girl wanted to kick herself for saying that! Now how was she going to prove that she didn't lie!?

"Prove it." Tenten stayed quite for a moment, trying to think up an excuse to say to the almighty Hyuuga."Well...?" Tenten sighed and decided to stall.

"If I tell you, you'll get mad at me..." Neji blinked. Now she was stalling. Neji wanted to laugh; he knew her all to well.

"I won't get mad." '_Shit! Why can't he drop it!? Oh yeah, he loves making a fool outta me...'_ Tenten thought with aggravation. She sighed and cracked her finger's, still thinking up of an excuse to tel him.

_Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! What so I say!? What do I say!?_

"Tenten, if you don't tell me—" Out of pure desperation, Tenten said the sentence that she was _not _suppose to say. Ever. It was like the unspoken promise she made to Neji, and now she broke it by saying that small sentence.

Nice.

"I thought I saw you but then I saw that the guy standing there was to hot to be you so I just checked him out and then left to find you! But I couldn't find you so I came here!" She blurted out. Tenten started to sweat bullets as Neji's gaze darkened. Her blood ran cold when he looked away from her, his hand clamped into a tight fist.

"...Hn." Tenten bit her lip and inwardly freaked out. '_Kyyaaa! NO, NO, NO! Why did I have to say that?! Oh my Kami why!? That was the wrong thing to say! Wrong, wrong, wrong! Wait!... Why did he get mad though? I thought he wouldn't care—since he doesn't like me an all...'_

Tenten glanced at his rigid pose, '_But he looks pissed off... I wonder, could it be that...? Nah!'_ Tenten sighed and crossed her arms over her chest once more, feeling even more dejected then before.

"Hmm, Tenten?" Said girl jumped at his suddenly calm and casual voice.

"Y-Yes?" The girl cursed herself for stuttering, still not looking at him in the eyes.

"The two things you love are... Weapons and Chocolate, no?" Tenten furrowed a brow and nodded slowly, not knowing where the conversation was going. "Then that would mean that you have no love interest, right?" Tenten blushed furiously, Neji was not the one to talk about those things so smoothly!

"Y-Yes. I have no love interest." She said in a meek voice.

Neji smirked lightly and let out a small chuckle. He stood up slowly, glimpsing the surprise look that passed Tenten's face. Neji dusted himself off and calmly stuffed his hands inside his coats pockets, leaving.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Neji didn't stop as he responded.

"Somewhere else, considering you_ don't love me._" Tenten froze, her blood running cold. Did Neji Hyuuga just say that he's leaving because she doesn't _love _him!?

"Ano!" Tenten jumped and slapped a hand over her mouth, a heavy blush covering her cheeks. Neji stopped, a teasing smirk on his handsome face, though inside, his heart was pounding wildly. He didn't like the fact that he had to confess so subtly but he, _honestly_, could not take rejection. He mused why before, but got nowhere. So now, he had to deal with the fear, and put it behind him like a man.

A very wimpy man.

"Yes...?" Tenten gulped and shook her head, her hand still clamped over her mouth. As she shook, her charm bracelet clicked rhythmically. Tenten wanted to tell him to stay with her, but felt that was being to selfish and cruel; she did leave him all alone with his fangirls. And she lied to him too.

Feeling remorseful, Tenten looked down and then back up to Neji's snow-dusted back. She glanced at the bracelet, a wave of sadness passing though her.

_'No, my sister wouldn't have wanted me to do this. I deceived the guy I love and now he's leaving. Maybe I should just let him go. I always lie to him because I'm... afraid I would screw up and say something bad. Like now... but... I know I'm not good enough. Yeah. I'm not. He's lying to me. He doesn't love me... He can't, not someone as horrible as me!'_

Tenten let her hand drop to the ground, remembering her deceased sister's advice. She let out a sigh at the sudden memory of her. Her sister Mei-Lee was twenty-three when she went MIA. Her body was later found by ANBU operatives, mutilated and slaughtered along with the rest of her three-cell team.

"Do what you want." Tenten said solemnly, her bangs covering her eyes. She head footsteps and noted that Neji had, indeed, left. Tenten subconsciously touched the bracelet, her face getting hot with the sudden emotion of sadness.

"Onee-san... ." She uttered slowly, pronouncing the letters in a slow sing-song voice. Tenten blinked and noticed footsteps again, only closer. Tenten dared look up, hope swelling inside of her. But her hope was smashed to pieces when she saw it was just a deer.

Tenten groaned, "Stupid deer... Go back with Shikamaru!" The animal looked at her warily, it's form rigid as Tenten sat perfectly still. Soon, the deer turned around and ran into the dense forest. With a sigh, Tenten looked at Hinata, who was staring at her with an anxious expression.

Tenten brought her hand up and gave her a thumbs up. Hinata grinned, then Tenten turned her thumbs down, making Hinata's mouth drop open in shock. She sighed depressingly and stood up, looking up into the explosion-filled sky before turning her heel and leaving.

"I can't tell Neji I love him. I'm way out of his league anyways..."

_**--**_

"W-What!?" Hinata yelled as Tenten disappeared from her sight. Naruto looked up at her, a curious expression on his face; his orange scarf flowing with the frigid wind.

"Neh, what happened?" Hinata had a candid look on her face when she told him.

"Neji-nii-ja screwed up his chances to be with Tenten-chan..." Naruto's eye's widened and he quickly stood up, a scared expression on his face.

"WHAT!? But he doesn't hook up with Tenten then we can't get—MMPFH!" Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth, a dark red hue on the bridge of her nose. She shifted her eye's to all of the people around them, blushing even more when they looked at them suspiciously.

"I-I know! Now, all we have to do i-is find Neji-nii-ja!" Hinata said with a hint of enthusiasm. She was so sure that they would -somehow- get together. But her plan back fired when Neji left her hanging.

"Yes?" Hinata spun around and glared at her calm cousin.

"Y-You! You i-i-idiot!" Neji's eyes widened for a second before going back to normal. Naruto gasped dramatically and hugged Hinata, congratulating her for insulting her cousin for the first time in her life. Even though she looked like she was about to faint at any moment.

"Hn?"

Naruto sighed, "What happened!? I mean, it was all going great! Tenten likes no—she loves you! And—and—and... WHAT DID YOU DO YOU MORON!?" Naruto screamed, spazzing. Neji stared at him calmly, ignoring the stares he got from the people around them.

"Nothing. I just subtly asked her if she loved me and she said no." Naruto's eye twitched, he slapped his hand over his face painfully. Hinata sighed and looked down, looking completely exasperated.

"Well she had to say no!" Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Why? I find that very—"

"—No! Tenten won't straight out a-admit that she loves you! She has feelings and she probably thinks that she'll b-be rejected! Not to mention she thinks t-that you d-don't like her because—because you show n-no interest! I-It's the way we women are!" Hinata said all on one breath, her face was tomato red and her hands were fisted together in fury. That had been the longest sentence she had said without stopping in the middle and scurrying away.

She was proud of herself in a sense.

Neji stared at her, half shocked. Was that why Tenten said she didn't like him? Did that mean that when she told him that she didn't think he was attractive, she was lying—again? Neji felt suddenly stupid, considering he didn't expect women to be so complicated.

Naruto looked at Neji, "So now you know!? Don't sweat it though, it took me awhile to know that Hinata-chan loved me." Neji shot him an irritated look. Hinata practically blurted it out! And he still didn't know! Him -somehow- finding out his cousins feelings was a miracle.

"Are you going to get h-her Neji-nii-ja?" Hinata asked with embarrassment. Neji nodded and quickly turned around.

"I expect ya to kiss her!" Naruto said teasingly. "But don't get carried away if you know what I mean, I know that women could be tempting but don't give in Neji! Do not give in!!" Neji felt his eyebrow twitch at that remark. Feeling the urge to hit Naruto on head, Neji flicked his finger over his shoulder, still walking with his back to the couple.

"ITAI!" Naruto screamed as a wave of chakra hit him on the head, throwing him back and to the snowy ground. Neji smirked arrogantly but kept his cool pose, increasing his pace.

"DAMMIT NEJI! HINATA-CHAN! NEJI HURT ME... AGAIN!"

_**--**_

A depressed Tenten sighed as she walked down the snowy pathway, her boots getting stuck in the heavy snow. She sighed again, looking around her only to see nothing but shrubs and trees; bushes and the milky-white beam that came from the moon.

"Mou... Why me!?" She shouted as she stomped her foot into the snow. Tenten sighed and pulled her foot out of the deep snow, grunting loudly as it didn't budge. "Damn... foot!" Tenten tried again only to see it was stuck.

"Argh! I hate you!" Tenten screamed in aggravation. She hastily pulled her foot out, gasping as she heard a loud crack. The girl let herself drop and flinch as she slowly reached into the snow and touched her now-aching ankle.

"Great... I cracked the bone." She murmured before sighing and sitting there lonesome. She rubbed her ankle thoughtfully, a dreamy expression on her face.

_'Now what am I going to do? I got Neji mad, and not only that he straight out told me he wouldn't hang out with me because I-I don't.. love... him? But how can I say I do! I bet he was joking again... I didn't know he was so cruel! To toy with my feelings... Argh! Argh! Argh!'_

Tenten inclined her chin and bit her bottom lip to stop it's quivering. She sighed and decided that this wasn't the time or place to become emotional and let out all of her repressed emotions. "Better go home and sulk all night. Again." She mumbled with dark humor as she tried to stand up again, only to fall again.

"Is that honestly all you do at night?" Tenten froze upon hearing the familiar voice. "That would explain your sluggish behavior." Neji neared her, bent down and grabbed her by the waist-line; plopping her out of the snow.

Tenten stayed as still as a rock as Neji pulled her out of her deep hole and hovered her about a foot or two above the ground.

_I-Is he...? _Tenten gulped. He was. "L-Let me down! Hyuuga!" Tenten screamed a she struggled against his strength. Neji grunted and softly put her down, letting her lean on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pink tinted her cheeks as Tenten noticed what position they were in. '_Oh Lord! I have to get out of this position! Or else I might just... might just...' _Crimson red spilled over her features as bad thoughts began to plague her mind.

"... Tenten why are you so quiet?" The girl said nothing as she bit her lip and fumbled with her coats sleeve.

"I'm not quiet..." She murmured with a nervous laugh as she tried to inch her way out of his embrace.

"Tenten. Why do you always lie to me? I know you're lying, cut it out already." Tenten winced at the coldness that threaded his voice. She coughed lightly, rubbing her eye softly before looking down at her submerging boots.

"I don't know..." She mumbled. Neji sighed and looked to his side, frowning as small, fleets of soft ice fell from the sky. He looked up, blinking when a flake landed on his warm nose. Neji backed away instinctively as Tenten slowly wiped it away with her scarf.

"Don't look up when there's snow falling about, Neji." She told him nervously. "You'll get some on your face or something..." Neji raised an eyebrow but nodded and looked around them. No one was in sight, they were alone, and there was snowy background.

_'Perfect...' _Neji thought with a inward smirk. He looked down at the huddled woman who stood awkwardly in his arms. His smirk turned into a crooked grin as he squeezed her, making her squeak.

"A-Ah.. Neji! What are you doing... behind there!" She paused as she tried so hard to not to get her hopes up.

"Hugging you, why?" He said nonchalantly. Tenten felt her facer heat up, and suddenly, despite the frigged snow, she didn't mind taking off her coat and rolling around in the fluffy wonder like those kids she saw before were doing.

Moments passed, as they both stood there; relishing the warmth they both exchanged. Tenten licked her wind-dried lips, gathering up her courage to ask him the dreaded question.

"Why... Why did you go?" She whispered. Neji tensed, racking him mind for a valid excuse to give her. Having none, Neji took a deep breath and took a risk.

"I wanted to see if there was enough room in your heart to include me... But obviously there isn't now is there?" He inwardly thanked Kakashi for giving him that line whenever he would come to face a difficult phase in his and Tenten's relationship. Neji couldn't help but to smile, he was right. Maybe Tenten _did _like him.

He almost grinned when Tenten seemed to be suppressing giggles. The brunette was actually suppressing a laugh! She knew _exactly _where he had gotten that line and it was so _hilarious _that he was using it on her.

Tenten couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Neji raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on her shoulder as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" The girl ceased her laughing bit by bit until only random spurts of giggles came out.

"Kakashi-sensei taught you that one, didn't he?" Neji closed his eyes and smirked.

"Nothing gets by you, I see now..." Tenten laughed lightly and looked down at her feet shyly. She had full-out laughed in-front of his face and he wasn't mad. That was a first; usually he would glare because she was making a fool out of him._ Not now_, she mused.

"Really! Why did you leave?" Tenten asked again, feeling less timid now. Neji sighed and glanced at the color-filled explosions that filled the black sky wonderfully.

"Because. You don't love me." He said bluntly. Tenten felt like slapping him upside the head for being so damn blunt. Every time he said said, she blushed furiously because she couldn't tell the truth. She knew that she had treated him bad; lying to him, avoiding him, ignoring him on some occasions.

But, again, her mouth didn't seem to be cooperating with her. "That's not true!" Tenten blinked and squeaked, slapping her hand over her mouth. Neji's smirk widened.

"Really? Then _tell me the truth_." Tenten flinched. She had grown so accustomed to lying that now she felt as if she really couldn't tell him. She gulped, her brows furrowing in anxiousness.

"I-I do... love you." She whispered. Neji felt something in his chest spike. Feeling suddenly happier, Neji tightened his grip and enjoyed her random squeaks of surprise.

Neji neared her ear, and softly spoke, "The reason I left, was because I feared rejection." Tenten gasped and stared in-front shockingly. Neji Hyuuga. The, straight-forward, blunt and unfaltering man; scared of feeling rejection.

Tenten's shock soon dissipated, replaced with the neutral feeling of warmth. Maybe she didn't know all there was about Hyuuga Neji. Maybe that's what he portrayed to be; someone cold and heartless; barely able to crack a smile or a laugh.

But, she was willing to find out now.

Tenten smiled and gasped again when she got turned over, her hands bumping onto his hard chest. The girl winced and slipped to the side, her ankle still tender from the harsh crack. She felt Neji wrap his hands on her shoulder, his other hand on her waist.

All in all, this was very embarrassing for her. "N-Neji! Let me go..." She mumbled without much care. The man shook his head and buried his face into her neck, making her fluster even more. "N-Ne-Neji! Please..." Said man smirked.

"Why so flustered?" He murmured wickedly at her. The girl simply groaned, now seeing that he was teasing her... again.

"Stop teasing me! It's not funny!" Neji chuckled.

"No it's not, it's simply very entertaining and amusing." Tenten gritted her teeth in anger. He really knew how to push her buttons, didn't he? Tenten turned her heel clumsily and crossed her arms as she stood with her back towards him once more.

"Hyuuga..." Neji huffed and squeezed her harder, smiling a bit when she went rigid from the sudden display of affection.

"I thought girls liked to be hugged." Hazel eyes flashed with surprise. She shifted to the side and tilted her head to the side, just to come face to face with his hot, minty breath. She resisted the urge to stare at his lips like a rabid dog.

"Yeah! When the guy thats hugging them loves her!" She chirped airily. Neji's pearl eye twitched at her sudden blond moment. He sighed and brought his hand up to her chin, cupping it as he neared her shocked face.

"But I _do _love you." He told her amusingly before cutting the gap that stood between the two.

_**--**_

A couple stood meters away from Neji and Tenten, crossing their finger's and sweating bullets as the two shinobi they were spying on talked in wispy voices.

"What are they doing!? I don't get what their doing!? Is Neji gonna making a move!? Why does Tenten look pissed!? What's happen—MMPH" A vexed Hinata slapped a hand over her boyfriends rambling mouth, shooting him a very soft glare before staring onto the new couple.

"I think Neji-nii-ja is going to confess!" She whispered excitedly as they both stared on. Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth as she squealed. Neji had made his move and connected their mouths together in a fierce but sweet kiss.

Naruto gasped, grinning, "Finally! Someone took the Popsicle that was lodged up his ass out!" Hinata gasped and slapped Naruto's arm playfully, a rosy hue growing on her cheeks.

She sighed, "Oh wow." She said softly, "The atmosphere is very romantic and beautiful. Neji-nii-ja really does kn-know how to please a woman. He must've s-sought help from someone..." Naruto looked down at her thoughtful face.

"Kakashi-sensei did!" He announced heroically. Hinata blinked in surprise, her white eyes glittering with kindness.

"Ooh... I didn't know he would go that f-far." Naruto grinned and smashed his body onto Hinata's affectionately, making the young girl stumble and rest on a tree; it's rough bark entangling with her long, dark, blue hair.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She gasped as Naruto smiled down at her and reached into his pants pocket. Hinata had only seconds to decipher the meaning of the blue, velvet box that stood between the two. Naruto flicked his open with his thumb, and inside was a golden ring entwined with diamonds of different sizes and shapes; the largest one was heart shaped and the color of her birth stone.

"Ooh my Lord..." She uttered, her face splashed with red.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I love you so much that I wouldn't know what to do if you were to leave me—Argh! This is to cliche!" He spat like a little boy who's toy got taken away. "Hinata-chan! I love you and you know that! So, marry me?" He finished a bit sheepishly for bursting out into an anger fit during his confession.

Hinata on the other hand, was to shocked to really say anything. Even though Naruto ruined the middle part of his request, she still couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her heart beat in her ears; face so red, steam could be seen coming out of her ears.

_'D-Don-Don't faint...' _Was her last thought before her eyes fluttered and she lost all consciousness. Naruto gasped and grabbed her limp body, panicking almost immediately.

"Hinata-chan? HINATA!? WAKE UP!" He shook her and whimpered as he looked to the side slowly and saw Neji glaring daggers at him. Tenten stood there with a shocked expression and Neji stomped forward, only to be restrained by Tenten.

"Naruto! What did you do?!" Tenten snapped at his wounded face.

"I don't know! I asked her to marry me and then she—" He was cut off by a punch on his head from Neji.

"Dobe. She couldn't handle the blood rush and fainted. She'll be fine once she sleeps off the shock." Naruto grinned, and soon that grin became mischievous as his eyes flicked between the two.

"Soo... are you guys gonna get it on later on?"

SMACK

THUMP

Tenten cracked her fist once and stomped away from the twitching blond. Neji lowered his chakra infused fist and stared at Tenten oddly. He caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted to smack him." He said bluntly as she sighed.

"You _always _want to smack him! Gods, I can't believe Hinata hasn't been violated yet! He is such a pervert, just like his old teacher Jiraiya!" Tenten spazzed before pausing. "She _hasn't_ been violated, right?" Neji froze, a dark glint appearing in his eyes.

"I'll make sure she _won't_" Tenten gasped and grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he castrated the poor fox boy.

"No! How would you feel if he castrated you!" Neji raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I wasn't going to castrate him. Hinata-sama would murder me if I ever hurt him to badly." Tenten blinked.

"... Then what were you going to do?"

"Threaten him then come back to you, why?" Tenten giggled cutely.

"... Just like a puppy.." Neji glared at her lightly.

"I an not a puppy." Tenten's giggles increased.

"Yes you are! You're like a cute, cuddly puppy in which I will smother in affection!" A smirk appeared on Neji's complexion as he pulled on his arm and brought her closer to him.

"I wouldn't mind if you did right now." Tenten blushed red.

"Sh-Shut up Neji!" Neji laughed lightly and lowered his mouth onto hers again; both of their mouths moving in sync as the once brightly lite sky became black once more; indicating that the firework show was over now.

The couple went back down the trail so they could go home, both in each others embrace and smiling the whole way; happy that they could finally have what they have always wanted.

_**--**_

_And their lay a grumbling Naruto and a fainted Hinata. Completely forgotten by the two ninja._

_**--**_

_**Next Day...**_

"Ooh! Neji I got you a gift!" Neji looked at her interestingly as she took the gift into her hand and gave it to him with a smile. Neji had come over to her house in the morning, telling her that they would train later on during the day. Tenten was just happy they could hang out; their was a first for everything, right?

"What is it?"

"Open it!" Neji grabbed the small box and undid the large bow it had on-top; ripping off the black wrapping paper slowly and staring down at the white, flat, box that laid underneath. He quickly opened the box and gasped silently as he stared at the contents inside the box.

"Well? What do you think!" She chirped at his stony face. "Since Ino loved to take pictures, I made a scrap book starting from the first time we met in the academy til now and beyond!" She smiled out. Neji ran his hand over the black and white cover, fingering the lovely calligraphy which spelled: _Memories_

"It's..." Neji stopped and smiled. "I like it a lot. Thank you, Tenten." The girl grinned and sat on the couch lazily, closing her eyes as Neji flipped through the pages of the scrap book she had made; admiring the great deal of work she had put in it.

"Tenten?" The miss opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go to your room for a moment?" Tenten scrunched her nose in confusion but complied. Walking to her room casually. She opened the door and glanced at Neji, he only nodded.

"Why do I need—OH MY GOD! KYAAA!" Neji smirked as he kept flipping through the book, not looking up as Tenten continued her squealing over the new sword that lay on her bed nice and neat.

When he had been going to his uncle's meeting, he decided he wouldn't be so mad if he came a bit late. So he tailed Tenten and found her admiring a sword on display, and seeing how disappointed she was she couldn't buy it; he did.

"OOH! I LOVE YOU NEJI!!"

"Hn. I know."

_**--**_

_**Wow, long. I had this shot already done when I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi created the contest; this shot fit with the quote on her profile :D If there are any mistakes, please point them out; I haven't been able to find a beta to edit this piece. Sorry.**_

_**Length: 21 Pages**_

_**Words: 10, 263**_

_**Ooh yeah, new record for this authoress :D**_

_**Panda**_


	2. Spiral

**Spiral**

_**Summary: **Between Friendship and Love, everything seems to spiral out of control as you try to comprehend the small fact that: Maybe you just do love your best friend._

**.Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**.By:**_Panda-chan_**_._**

_**--**_

_**..**_

_**.**__ :The difference between friendship and love is how much you can hurt each other: __**.  
**__**-7-**_

_**..**_

_**--**_

"Umm... Neji, the reason I called you here is because..." The strawberry-blond stuttered, a blush growing on her cheeks. She played with her hands before looking up determinedly, her apple green eyes flashing.

"Yes...?"

"Neji. I like you. Please go out with me." The brunette that was leaning on the wall around the corner gasped and squeezed the books onto her chest instinctively, her hazel eyes shut tightly as she attentively listened to what his response would be.

"... Okay."

"Really?! Ooh wow!"

"I'll pick you up after-school... Sakura-chan."

If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of glass breaking into small, tiny fragments; falling to the ground and shattering on impact.

Because the heart of a girl deeply in love with someone is as fragile as glass; susceptible to any smudge, any crack.

_**--**_

_**Tenten**_

As the school bell rang, students spilled out of the classrooms; anxious to find their friends in the broad hallway. Through the crowd, a glimpse of chocolate brown tied into two identical Chinese buns can be seen walking towards her locker sadly.

She spun the dial on the locker and smacked the top, right of it, making the locker pop open with a resounding creak. She quickly spilled her books inside, the frown on her face never disappearing. she stared at the picture she had pasted up on the lockers inside, her heart gave a painful lurch, mind racing with negative thoughts about their relationship.

_'Why can't I just tell him? This becoming way to much to bear...' _The hazel eyed girl thought disdainfully. She shut the locker closed and looked around her, seeing the hall as clear as it was before the bell rang.

"I have to live with it..." She whispered sadly as she tightened her grip on her school bag before taking her departure. She walked outside, gasping at the rush of cold wind that blew on her warm frame. She trembled lightly before going out into the pathway and looking both ways.

"Just get over it..." She said to no one. The girl pushed her large glasses up and fiddled with the hem of her knee-high skirt. Just judging by the way she dressed and acted, it was obvious to anyone that this girl was a nerd in every shape and form.

Which was why she had very little friends; almost none. And which was also why her best friend, Hyuuga Neji, never hung out or talked with her in public.

It would stain his perfectly, popular reputation.

"T-Tenten-chan! Tenten-chan!" The girls attention drifted from the bleak wall to the violet haired girl that sprinted to her. A smile appeared on her face for the first time throughout the whole day; her once dull eyes brightened with a spark and her once hunched pose became straighter.

"Hinata-chan..." She whispered excitingly, eyes glittering at her loyal friend. The girl walked a few steps before the younger woman latched onto Tenten's figure appreciatively.

"Ooh, T-Tenten-chan! I-I am very sorry f-for Neji-nii-s-san!" She cried out as Tenten patted her back softly. The brunette sighed and looked up into the black and cloudy sky, bright flashes growing in the distance. It was about to rain.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, I don't mind at all. I bet Neji-kun is finally going to have a steady relationship, neh?" Tenten said, mentally trying to convince herself so she could quench the pain that lingered in her chest. The younger girl looked up at her sympathetically as she let go.

"But he b-br-broke his p-promise..." Hinata left off as she watched her friends expression go from angst to neutral. The pearl eyed girl grabbed Tenten'scold hands and brought them up to her chest with a small smile.

"I-I'll hang out with you T-Tenten-chan! I ha-have nothing b-b-better to do-do." Tentensmiled tentatively and shook her head, separating both their hands. She sighed again, the happy effect that her loyal friend Hinata Hyuuga had on her disappearing.

"No." She whispered rawly. "I don't want you to hang out with me just because Neji-kunis going out with his... new girlfriend" Tentenhid her pain witha large fake grin. "Besides! I have to study for the S.A.T.'s that are coming up next month!"

Hinata squinted her eyes in worry and nodded once, a sad smile coming up on her face, "I-I don't understand h-how you ca-can withstand s-so much r-re-rejection." Tenten looked up into the cloudy sky, blinking when a lone, frigged drop of rain hit her warm cheek, sliding down and seeping into her white shirt silently.

"Yeah, me neither."

_**-**_

The road home was anything but a walk in the park. Tenten had been drenched in so much rain that it looked as if she had taken a dip inside the local swimming pool. The poor girl had also tripped along the way, not being able to see properly because of the rain that obscured her poor vision.

_'He's done this before... he would go out with a girl for a day or two then dump her and move on. And he would always say that he would stay with her... but in the end he would break his promise.' _The hazel eyed beauty knew that if she dressed up, and maybe wore some make-up, she could meet Neji's standards.

But... she didn't want to be loved for physical beauty, but for her personality and character. Besides, she didn't want anyone to become suspicious because of her sudden change in clothes and attitude. From what she noted, Neji went for out-spoken, exotic and head-turning girls who the public would call 'Natural Beauties'.

Tentenwas a shy, insecure and timid nerd with hardly anything to call her own because her own family over-looks her. And the worst part of all of this situation was that Tenten had a deep, dark secret that she couldn't tell a single soul but her own.

She loved her best friend Hyuuga Neji.

And everyone know's if you dated a guy from the 'Cool Crowd' all you got out of it was a whole lot of heartbreak and misunderstandings.

Tenten knew that. Of course she knew that! She had an IQ of one eighty two! She knew that perfectly well, yet she couldn't help but to hope that Neji could somehow look her way and tell her he loved her. She knew it was even stupid to even think that, Neji Hyuuga didn't do 'Love'.

He simply used girls for his own benefits; just so he could see them grovel because he dumped them. And, of course, the other reason Neji Hyuuga used girl was to...

"Argh! God why!?" Tenten shouted at the sky, her bangs sticking to her moist face. She didn't even want to think about that; what Neji Hyuuga used his girlfriend's for. It just pained her heart to much to actually think about it.

Tenten growled as she shook her head like a dog shaking off water. She huffed angrily at the never ceasing rain that pounded on her thin body; hair in tangles and all over her face and shoulders. She vaguely thought that all of the water falling from the sky was wetting her paperwork; homework and notes.

The girl fisted her hands and grounded her teeth with fury; part of her repressed feelings of jealously towards all of her best friends girlfriend's being released.

Tenten glared at the ground, where her glasses had fallen. They just sat there, one of the legs bend inward the other out. They weren't broken, scratched maybe but not broken. If so, she vaguely wondered to herself why she purposely stomp on them and headed home, muttering profanities under her breath as she did.

Completely oblivious to the smoldering, dark eyes of a certain Uchiha.

_**--**_

_**Neji**_

"I'm going to court her; Haruno Sakura." He informed. "This time, I'll keep her for more then two days." He told his best friend, Tenten Takara, as they ate on the roof of the main building. This was a first for him, since he would always eat in the garden with his other companions.

He glanced at her normally bored face, inwardly sighing at the lack of response he got. He had to admit, he liked her. No, he loved her. But, she never did seem to show _any _attraction towards him, aside from the playful hugging and sisterly kiss on the cheek.

He had no chance, he knew.

Tenten wasn't interested in him at all! As Neji gazed at her longingly while she sipped her apple juice cutely; he couldn't help but to note the way her full lips curved upward into that, surprisingly, coy smile.

Her smile turned into a devious smirk as she pushed her glasses up, "Ah. So I guess this one's a keeper huh?" She strained out as she squished the juice box in her hand out of anger rather then the casual 'squish and litter' she always did.

The Hyuuga male didn't even notice, for he was to into his thoughts of one day making her his.

Neji couldn't help but to chuckle at her childish antics. He furrowed a brow as a wave of, what looked like grief, passed her features. And just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Tenten—" He abruptly stopped as Tenten quietly stood up and flattened her skirt down modestly. Neji felt the temperature outside rise as he caught a glimpse of her black, lacy panties. She was just half a head shorter then his six foot status; surprisingly tall for a girl her age, he supposed.

_'Don't look...!' _Neji thought discreetly as he averted his gaze to the metal door that stood on the other side of them; finding distraction on the bright, blinding shine of the silver knob.

"... I need to go return a text book to the library." Tenten said abruptly, cutting away the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them in that short lapse of time. She quickly bent down and grabbed her bag, smiling at him as she leaned over to him and pecked him on the forehead like a sister would to a brother.

Neji felt a twinge of pain stab at his heart as she smiled at him softly and bent upward again, grinning down at him _just like a sister would to a brother_. Neji could only stare as the woman he loved walked away from him and out the door.

"Bye Neji-kun! I-I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend! Please treat her well." He heard Tenten's muffled voice scream. Neji closed his eyes and sighed depressingly, staring apathetically at the spot Tenten stood before.

His forehead prickled with the soft feel of her pink-colored lips as he brought his hand up and touched it softly. He sighed and painfully ruled out any thoughts of her in his arms as he stood and brushed off any dirt from his black pants.

_'If you wish... then I'll treat her right, Tenten.'_

_**-**_

It had been exactly one week since that incident. And, in that lapse of time, Neji had been seeing less and less of his beloved Tenten because of his obsessive compulsive girlfriend, Sakura.

Neji growled in annoyance at his new girlfriend's behavior. She was staggeringly talkative and annoyingly spoiled. As they walked, Neji couldn't help to notice that whenever she looked at something she wanted, she always told him and pouted cutely.

But he remained unaffected because the only one who could really make him melt was his _best friend_Tenten Takara. His unrequited, _real, _love interest.

The Hyuugamale glared at the mop of pink hair that blocked his vision. Green eyes flashed with curiosity as Sakura Haruno stared into the Hyuuga's cold gaze.

"What are you staring at? Gosh Neji-chan! You are _such _a weird guy!" Sakura squeaked out annoyingly as Neji's eye twitched. She grabbed his fisted hand and dragged him over to the cafe that stood a couple of feet away.

Nejigrowled and snatched his hand away, "If you want to be with me, then you should know I hate being led." He shot coldly at her slightly wounded face.

"_Please treat her well!"_

Neji gritted his teeth as Tenten melodic voice rang throughout his head, bouncing off the walls of his skull and repeating over and over again. The man sighed and gave Sakura a weak smile, one which Sakura squealed at.

"Oh my God! Neji-chan, you are so, like, adorable!" Neji grunted in distaste as Sakura hugged him tightly and lifted her head towards his, her plump lips coming dangerously close to his. Sakura could only brush them onto his as he turned his face away and harshly pushed her away, not caring that she almost stumbled and fell.

"If you also want to be with me, you should know I _loathe _public affection. And kissing, as well as any other intercourses'." Neji said coldly, hinting about his _Absolutely No Sex _rule. Sakurastared at him withshocked eyes which soon became glazed with fury.

"Argh! Fine then Neji, but you'll be missing out!" Sakura spat at Neji semi-startled face. The rosette gazed smugly at him before gasping at the sudden smirk that appeared.

"Hn. I will not, I assure you." He said as he snickered at her dumbfounded expression.

"Okay, yeah, whatever! Come on! I just _love _this cafe over here!" Sakura chirped as she dragged him over to the half-empty store that stood lonesome by the corner.

_'I have to treat her right, Tenten requested it...' _Neji thought tiredly as he quickly picked a seat and sat in it, rubbing his temple as Sakuraflirted with the man at the cash register.

The male looked out the window and to the swirling black clouds that lingered overhead. He clenched his jaw as a loud, ear-splitting noise came from deep within the black clouds.

"... Tenten didn't bring an umbrella."

_**--**_

_**Tenten**_

"What do you want?" The brunette asked as a man with radiant jet black hair, oddly shaped in the back, cornered her in her only sanctuary; the library. His loose jersey hid his well-built abdominal muscles and chest; black, saggy, jeans hung below his waist line rebelliously.

His deep, onyx eyes stared into Tenten's honey hazel, "I want to court you." The girl gasped, her eyes blinking at the sudden, blunt, statement.

"You—You want to what?"

"What I mean is, I want you to go out with me, Takara." The girl suppressed a sigh as she squeezed the books in her arms.

She averted her gaze downward to her shoes as she thought about what she should do. Tenten swallowed the lump in her throat, painfully thinking back to all the times her best friend Neji had hugged Sakura affectionately; kissed her, whispered silly things to her.

That was why she decided to spend all her time inside the library or outside the school premises; she couldn't stand to see the man that she loved with another women.

_'... I should give him a chance, this might not happen again; I know for sure.' _Tententhought briskly before locking gazes with Uchiha Sasuke.

"... Ok-Okay." She caught a glimpse of his haughty smirk before his lips crashed onto hers in a fierce but neutral kiss.

_**-**_

Tenten quickly finished writing her report and shut her binder before putting her pencil inside her pencil case. She stuffed the case inside her school bag and locked the latch on it before scooping it onto her arm and standing up.

It had been twodays since the incident with Sasuke and Tentenwasn't really liking the way he treated her. On their first 'date' he had stood her up; saying that he got caught up with some of his fathers business issue's.

It was not a good first impression, Tenten mused when she had received Sasuke's phone call. And in those two day's, Tenten hadn't even seen Neji; she got the impression that maybe he had _really _moved on.

The thought itself frightened Tenten.

"Takara," The girl turned to the side, grimacing as her boyfriend Uchiha Sasukewalked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly. Stoically, he leaned down and pecked her cheek, noting her obvious distaste with much amusement.

"Hello Sasuke." He smirked and brought her nearer to him, wrapping his arm around her frame.

"Call me Sasuke-kun." Now it was Tenten's turn to smirk. She pushed him away softly as he stared at her questionably.

"Sasuke, I know that you're doing this because Neji-kunwent out with Sakura-san." He stiffened, which was all she needed to know her assumption was correct. "You're using me because you think that Sakura-san will be jealous and come back to you, right?"

Sasuke shut his eyes briefly, "I see that your reputation holds no faults." He glanced at Tenten's mildly confused face. "There are rumors about you being a genius, almost scoring up to Nara Shikamaru." Tenten, feeling oddly happy that she was praised, nodded once. The sparkle in her eye not being missed by Sasuke.

"So I'm right, aren't I?" Tenten paused, not waiting to hear his response, "That won't help you though, you're not the only one who's getting hurt by this." Tenten momentarily gasped for foolishly exploiting that piece of information.

Sasuke smirked, "So, we were right." Tenten looked taken back for a moment, pondering whether or not her feeling's, somehow, showed through when Neji had personally came up to her.

"Were right of what?"

"That you seem to harbor feelings for the Hyuuga." Sasuke's smirk grew profound when her face scrunched in guilt. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced around the area he was in, searching to see if someone was hearing this conversation carefully.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about... I don't love Neji-kun..." She said with a semi-broken voice. Sasuke averted his attention back to her, his eyes reflecting pity and humor.

"Hn. Let's make a deal." Tenten looked up and narrowed her eyes, ignoring the swirl of emotions in her stomach.

"What kind of deal?" The man scoffed lightly and ran a hand through his silky black tresses. Tenten stood straighter, the tight grip on her bag never lessening.

"I want Sakura back. And, you're going to help me by pretending to be my girlfriend. I know that Sakura's doing this because I kept standing her up on our dates." Sasuke explained. "Besides, this will work for your benefits also. If she comes back to me, you'll have your precious Neji-kun back." Tenten flinched at Sasuke's harsh tone.

"What happens... if it doesn't work." Sasuke's complexion darkened. Tenten felt the odd sensation of fear and dread creep up her spine as he walked to her, cornering her to the bookcase behind her.

He inclined his head to her ear, "Then you'll have to pay the price for wasting my time." Her breath hitched as Sasukestood straight and headed towards the exit, leaving her to dwell with the thoughts of what he could do to her. She knew she couldn't defend herself; she couldn't go to Neji for help this time.

She would have to do this on her own.

Sasuke was known to be the leader of a dangerous gang which he named 'Hebi'; snake. For once, thinking things through might just not help her. She cursed at herself for not taking those fighting lessons her, now deceased, grandpa wanted her to take.

"I guess..." Tenten glanced at the brightly lit desk, admiring the way the sun made it glow an unearthly color, "The battle lines have been drawn out, huh?"

In the background, behind the dozens of bookcases that stood straight and firm, a girl rushed out of the room with a frightened expression; having heard every single word uttered there that midday.

_**--**_

_**Neji **_

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji called out as he swerved through the throng of passing students. He saw her turn to him before breaking into a sprint. "Shit!" He swore as he shoved students away from him and followed the path she took.

He stopped and looked both ways, panting. He was about to go straight when he caught a sliver of chocolate brown ease inside of a room. He smirked and ran towards one of the outside classrooms, opening the door just to see Tenten slamming the front one.

"God dammit!" He jumped over some desks until he was at the door, opening it and searching for a mop of brunette. Neji grunted at all the students who started to go to their respective classrooms, all but Tenten Takara.

The Hyuuga male ran a hand through his silky brown locks before walking down the half-empty hall and to his own class.

"Neji-chan!" The man looked up only to see a flash of pink. Sakura hugged him tightly, a smile on her delicate face.

"Hn. Sakura." He grunted and pushed her away, just like all the other times. He had started to get sick of her demanding attitude. She wanted attention; every single moment she could. Neji was never the one to bathe his girlfriend's in lovely affection, he usually just kissed them briefly before leaving.

Sakurawas one of those troublesome girls who saw a peck on the mouth as a make-out session. And Neji didn't really find that to his tastes.

"Ooh! Neji-chan! You never hug me anymore!" Sakura whined before entangling her arm in his. Neji glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm looking for Tenten." A dark looked crossed Sakura's usually vibrate green eyes at the name. She huffed and threw her hair to her back in a spoiled manner.

"Oh. I thought you said that you're not involved with her anymore!" Sakura simmered as Neji's expression hardened.

"I was never _involved _with her." Sakura raised an elegant eyebrow, her fill lips in a complete 'O'.

"Then what was she to you? A friend?" Neji suppressed a deep sigh and wiggled his arm away from Sakura's.

"She was simply my best friend. She will _never _be anything more than that." Sakura grinned cheekily and latched onto his arm again, earning a deep growl from Neji.

"You mean you'll, like, never date her and stuff, right?" Sakura pressed.

"Yes." He responded stoically.

"Soo, you hate her right? I mean, come on! So much for a best friend to run away from you! If she was _really_your best friend then she wouldn't run away from you right?" Sakuraranted, unaware of the damage she was making. "I mean, she never hangs out withyou, if you hang out with her, she always leaves! Argh! I would totally, like, tell her to screw off and leave me alone!"

Neji, unable to keep himself from listening, digested each and every word. "... I suppose..." He whispered. Sakura laughed and slapped his arm playfully, the darkness coming back into her usually cheerful irises.

"I would suggest you tell her to back off. She's not your best friend if she leaves you for dead! I know that you, like, needed help two days ago and Tenten wasn't even there! Can you say, unreliable!?" For a moment, Neji considered that. He did need help and she wasn't even there. He knew that she always answered the phone, but she didn't that day. Why he didn't know, but, for some reason, Sakura's manipulative words were getting to him.

"I guess..."

"Kay'! See ya later, Neji-chan!" Sakura chirped again as she kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving Neji with his sudden dark thoughts about the brunette.

_**-**_

A pang of jealously, hatred and anger pierced Neji deeply as he stared at his best friend Tenten. She was laughing... in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke. The man that detested the most. The can in his hand got squished in as he angerly fisted his hand.

With a bitter glance at the happy pair, Neji turned his heel and stomped towards his group of friends. A flar of anger coursed through his system as he tried to get rid of the mental image he got from watching them. Sakura's words repeated in his head like a mantra as he sat on the fountain where his friends where laughing and chatting.

"_... If you hang out with her, she always leaves...!"_

Neji gritted his teeth at her words. Maybe she was right, maybe Tenten really didn't see him as her best friend, but as a simple friend. Or maybe as just an _acquaintance. _A sudden depressing emotion roused Neji's thoughts .

He knew that he shouldn't be mad at her; she wasn't his. She had every right to go out and date any person she pleases. But the problem was, she hadn't been talking to him for a while now, giving Neji the impression that maybe she had gotten tired of him and, honestly, left him for dead.

_'If thats the case, then I guess Tenten isn't my friend anymore; but an enemy' _He thought bitterly before directing his gaze to them again. He noted the way Tenten's smile seemed strained somehow. Ignoring them, Neji hopped off the fountain and walked to the roof, where he knew he would be safe from them until the end of break.

_**--**_

_**Tenten**_

It hurt Tenten so badly when she heard Neji utter those words. She would _never _be his girlfriend or anything with a deeper meaning. All she was was his best friend. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less, like he had said.

When Tentenhad heard that, she bit her lip so hard, blood seeped out of the slit-like cut she had created with her teeth. The girl had run all the way to the roof top and, just like had she predicted a while back, broke down and cried her heart out.

Now here she was, in the arms of the man she had come to hate; Uchiha Sasuke, pretending he had cracked a silly joke as Nejiwatched with a wounded expression.

When Tenten looked back, he was already talking to his friends as if nothing had happened; though she saw the distant look in his eye, she couldn't do anything about it because she was being dragged deeper into the rows of tree's.

"Sakura wasn't there, so this was useless." Sasukedrawled out with anger. He gave her dirty look before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the inside of the school again.

"Can I go now!? You obviously don't need me anymore..." Tenten said briskly. She shoved her arm out of Sasuke's iron grip, rubbing it.

"Hn. I still need you for one last thing, and if this doesn't get me Sakura," He shifted his eyes to her frightened face. "Then you're going to suffer, not her." He finished. Tenten stood bolted to the stop, distorted images of her being hurt and mangles flashing in her minds eye.

"Ooh.. what am I to do now?" Tenten whispered as she slowly made her way to her next class.

_**--**_

_**Hinata**_

A violet haired teen sat on the lawn just outside the school premise with a trouble expression. She fidgeted with her hands as she thought of what she should do, or more importantly what she heard.

_'It's been over two days since I heard Sasuke-san's threat to Tenten-chan! What should I do? Tell Neji-nii? But—But... I have no clue what to do!' _She thought disdainfully.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" The girl jumped and looked at the blond running towards her with a bag in his hand. "Here! I got ya some lunch!" He chirped before furrowing his brows at her guilty face.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Whats wrong Hinata-chan?" The girl shut her eyes, biting her lips as she contemplated whether or not she should tell him. She decided to tell him, her emotions spilling into the explanation of what she had heard and happened.

"... Tenten's in trouble, right? And..." Naruto stopped and clenched his jaw, "Nejilooks like he got in a fight with Tenten! That puts Tenten in even more danger! We have to tell him—"

Hinata appalled, "No!" Naruto shot her a questioning look. "We can't t-tell him th-that she's in trouble! Tha-That'll o-only make t-things wo-worse!" Naruto nodded once, his fingers stoking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah. True, true... so what do we do then?"

Hinata rubbed her lips inward, "We w-wait."

_**--**_

_**Neji**_

The male stared at Tenten's every movement as she scurried back and forth in the classroom. He noted how she would avoid his gaze everytime they locked eyes, or how she would walk around him whenever she had to go near his desk.

Sasukesuddenly grabbed her arm, pecked her cheek and looked directly upward afterwards. A pang of jealously coursed through his body as he picked up his pencil and slammed it onto his paper with more force then necessary. The tip broke, making Nejieven more livid as he muttered curses from under his breath. He slammed the pencil down, rested his cheek on his hand and stared at Tenten as she started to pack up her things.

"Alright class! If you finished this assignment then you have no homework, for those who didn't, I want this back in the box by tomorrow!" The teacher called. "Class dismissed!"

All students left the classroom quickly, talking and laughing as they exited. Neji stayed in his seat, seething as Tenten and Sasuke left the room together; hands intertwined.

Neji stood up abruptly, the only sounds present were those of the clock and the rustling of papers as the teacher gathered up his things. He stuffed his binder inside his pack and swung it over his arm, walking to the door before stopping.

"She's cracking." Neji listened carefully as Sasuke and Tenten spoke.

"... Can I go now? I have to talk to Neji—"

"No!" The man felt the urge to punch Sasuke in the jaw at the sudden demand. He was sure Tenten wouldn't listen to him, not the Tenten he knew anyways.

He heard her sigh, "Look!... Just go up to Sakura-sanand talk to her if you love her so damn much! The more time she spends with Neji, the more she's going to like him or maybe even... love him!"

"And that would be bad for you. Wouldn't it, Takara?" Neji noted the edge in his voice.

"N-No! Of course not... I just want you to leave me alone... I'm-I'm helping you really..." Neji glanced back at the teacher, who was busy talking on the phone to notice him lingering by the door frame.

A scoff was heard, "It's such a pity you fell for someone who wouldn't even glance at your direction." Neji heard Tenten'ssharp intake of breath; feeling angry, he fisted his aching hands. He vaguely noted to stop doing that so much.

"You have one last day, Takara." Neji furrowed his brows. "After tomorrow, if I don't have Sakura... you're dead."

With a sudden realization of what was happening, Neji gritted his teeth at his stupidity; while he was busy sulking, he failed to notice the obvious signs. The way Tenten would always look around for someone, the way she would always be straining smile and laugh... he didn't notice anything because he was to busy drowning in his most obvious jealousy!

"... Yes, Sasuke..."

"Good. Now come with me, I heard Sakura is meeting the Hyuuga out by the gate." Neji swore and waited until they were fully gone before dashing out of the room and towards the schools main gate.

_**--**_

_**Tenten**_

The girl walked next to Sasuke like a dog on a leash while he searched for Sakura. She honestly didn't know how she was going to get herself out of this situation, but if she was right, Neji was still inside the classroom when they left.

Meaning that maybe he had caught a snag of what they were talking about. She hoped so, because the only one who could really get her out of this was him; Neji Hyuuga. Her best friend. And if he cared enough, then he would have eavesdropped and listened. If he didn't because of obvious manners, then she was as good as dead.

_'Yeah.. he probably didn't listen... What am I going to do now?' _She murmured in her head. She saw Sasuke halt, and immediately stopped and watched the scene she had been desperately waiting to happen unravel before her.

"Hi Neji-chan! Where are we going today?!" Sakura said with a shimmer of emerald eyes. Neji made no move as he dropped the dreaded statement.

"Sakura, I'm breaking up with you." He said, deadpanned.

Sakura gawked at him, her eyes wide. "Wh-What!?" She shrieked.

"To be honest, I only went out with you to get rid of my denial and because I like to see the Uchiha pissed off." Neji explained with a candid face."I hate talkative girls and, frankly, I hate your hair color; pink. Why don't you dye it a_ normal _color, like black?" Neji reveled nonchalantly as her turned his heel and casually walking away from the near-tears girl.

"You-You... _Bastard_!! Sakura yelled at him as small, droplets of tears skidded down her flawless complexion. Neji shrugged and kept his pace, not even noticing the death glare a certain raven haired man was throwing at him as he walked away from her.

A smile crept onto Tenten's face, relief flowing through her body like a rapid river. "... I-I think Sakura-san needs some comforting... why don't you go? This is your chance!" Tenten encouraged as she boldly pushed him towards the sobbing girl.

"Hn. You're still not off the hook, Takara." Tenten gasped. "If she doesn't become mine, you're still going to be the object of my anger." He walked away from her and neared the crying Sakura, wrapping his arms around her frame delicately, unlike the way he did to her.

"Yes... Sasuke..." The poor girl replied softly.

_**--**_

_**Neji **_

Neji stopped a block up, turning and running to the other side of the street, where he stopped a-top the hill; eyes scanning the land in search for a petite woman with chocolate colored hair.

He smirked when he caught her walking up the steep hill, a frown in tact. Neji backed up and hid in some bushes, waiting for the girl to walk up to him instead.

Distant foot steps became clearer as Tentenwalked up the sidewalk, her eyes swirling with denial and sadness. Nejisilently stalked out of the shrubs and poked both of his fingers inside Tenten's ribs cage.

"KYYAAA!!" The girl jerked away, jumping and inevitably stumbling forward with her hand over her pounding chest; waves of heat coursing through her body because of the grand shock. She turned her heel to see Neji smirking, his hands in his pockets.

She puffed her cheeks, "You asshole!" Tenten spat, her nose scrunched up in obvious displeasure. Neji snickered at her trembling form, not being able to stifle his laughter, he chuckled deeply and neared her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I see you're back to your normal self." The girl's breath hitched for a moment before going back to normal.

"I see you're back to being a bastard..." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Neji'schuckling soon ceased as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk; wind ruffling both of their hair as the clouds above them swirled angerly.

Tenten looked up, "It's going to rain..." She uttered almost silently. Neji nodded and grabbed her hand, dragging her off under some thick branches as small drops of rain slowly sprang from the darkening sky.

"We should wait it off." He offered as the girl stood by him, her face being masked by the enlarging shadows around them.

"Yeah... wait it off..." Tenten repeated absently.

Nejiglanced at her distant face, "I heard the conversation you had with Sasuke." He said after awhile of deafening silence. Tenten, he noted, didn't look that surprised, more like relieved.

"Ooh... Umm... I-I'm sorry for avoiding you Neji! But Sasuke! He didn't let me—" Neji raised a hand, stopping her useless ranting. She looked at him desperately, something Neji hardly, if not ever, saw.

"I know Tenten..." He started difficulty, "I decided to do the best for you and me and take care of this situation..." Tenten felt the cold tip of a knife pinch at her heart. Did that mean that he really didn't want to...? (**1**)

"S-So... that meant that... you didn't want to-to dump... Sakura-san?" Tenten tentatively said, her voice sore from crying. Neji involuntarily flinched at Tenten's depressive tone. He glanced at her and brought his hand to hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"... I never liked her." He said blandly. "I simply went out with her to try and eliminate a denial." Tentengazed at his content face with admiration at how smoothly he could say things. She looked to the pounding rain, finding comfort in hearing the distinctive _pitter-patter _as it ploughed to the ground.

"That's... good." She responded slowly, her eyes closed and listened to the rain. Tentenfrowned at the frigged drops of water that seeped into her shirt and made contact with her warm skin. For one, she wasn't wearing any sort of sweater at all.

Neji inwardly sighed in relief that she didn't press the issue. If she had, he would have probably told her his true feelings.

Tenten felt something warm and heavy place itself over her shoulders, she looked up to see Neji's head turned to his side, his arms now bare. She fingered the soft material of his jacket and tugged it closer to her, a silly smile wanting to appear.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

The two stood there under the shield of a tree, enjoying each others company as the cold rain steadily began to increase.

_**--**_

_**Neji & Tenten**_

A knock was heard inside a small, cozy house. A woman hummed a random melody as she opened the door, a grin growing on her face when she saw a young man around her daughters age stand by the frame coolly.

"Excuse me ma'am, is Tenten home...?" The middle-aged woman grinned widely and quickly brushed him inside, the grin on her face never leaving.

"Oh, don't call me that! It makes me feel old!" She scowled playfully, "Call me Okaa-san!" Nejiquirked his lip at the ladies obvious liking to him. She led him into the kitchen where she asked him to sit down and have breakfast with them.

Soon they were off to a good start by introducing themselves and having a light conversation.

"I assure you it's no hassle, Neji-san!" She chirped. Neji stiffly sat down in the chair, his fingers tapping the table-top nervously. "I'll go get Tenten-chan... Ooh that girl is so lazy!" She muttered under her breath, making Neji snicker.

"Tenten! Tenten! Wake up you lazy sack of potatoes!" Nejilet out a strangled laugh before covering it up with a cough. He could vaguely hear someone stumble and fall, then some heavy foot steps.

"There we go Tenten-chan! Come here and eat! We have a visitor today!" Neji straightened his pose and raised his brows at a very sleepy Tenten with a very disheveled appearance. Not to mention the short shorts and bulging chest that Neji couldn't help but to stared at.

"Who in bloody hell would come at... six in the morning!? Oh Mom! I'm going back to sleep..." Tenten whined, turning her heel and heading back up. Her mother growled and stomped back into the room, dragging her daughter out by her two braids.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to eat here, with your friend Neji-san." Tenten gasped and twitched as Neji sat in the chair across from her coolly. He smirked at her, waving haughtily before continuing his subtle staring.

"Neji? What-What are you doing here?!" The brunette questioned, her face red as she quickly sat down and covered her torso shyly. Taking note of her timidness, Neji's smirk widened; Tenten flushed and avoided his gaze.

"I came to walk you to school, why?" Tenten inwardly squealed, while outwardly groaned. Neji raised an elegant eyebrow and rested his chin on his hand amusingly, glacing at Tenten's mother before averting his gaze back to her.

"You've never done this before..." She muttered, shooting daggers at her mother who was intently listening to what they were saying as she cooked breakfast.

"That was because I didn't find the need for it... and I didn't know where you lived." He drawled. Tenten blinked and narrowed her eyes. The girl shyly highered her shirt before lowering her extremely short shorts.

"How _do_ you know where I live."

"Hinata." She rolled her eyes and rested her cheek in her hand as her mother served both of them with a large smile. She served them before herself, grinning like an idiot as her daughter and, as she thought in her mind, future son-in-law started to eat peacefully.

"Eat up! And don't hesitate to ask if you want more!"

_**-**_

Tenten flattened her skirt, adjusted her knit sweater and swung her school bag over her shoulder before going down the stairs and out the door where Neji stood lazily.

"Take care Tenten-chan! And, it's okay if you're late today! Just be back by ten!" A red hue appeared on Tenten's face as she slammed the door and glared at Neji, who was innocently concealing his laughter by looking away.

"Not a word..." She muttered as they went down the steps and started their walk to school.

_**-**_

"Thank God..." Tenten sighed out as she watched Sakura and Sasuke lovingly walk around the garden, hand in hand. Neji yawned and grabbed Tenten's arm, pulling her towards the roof lazily.

"Let's go to the roof." He said to her quizzical face. In minutes, they were face to face with the metallic door of the roof-top. He opened it and they walked through it, Tenten's stomach doing flips because of the physical contact she was having with Neji.

She watched with a small smile as Neji let himself fall to the floor sluggishly, leaning on the bared wall that kept students from leaning over to much. Tenten sauntered to the fence and clawed her fingers through the diamond shaped holes, peering down the most she can as the wind weaved through her long bangs randomly.

"Are you going to choose another girl?" She asked, knowing perfectly well that he knew what she meant.

"I've already choosen her." A nostalgic smile appeared on her face. The horrible cold and churning of her stomach all to familiar to her. She swallowed the lump her throat and glanced at his stoic face.

"Who is she this time?"

"Why don't you look in the mirror."

A startled look appeared on her face as she turned fully and looked down at his serene face. She crouched down after the shock had worn off; tugging her skirt down and wrapping her arms around her calf's as she stared at Neji's face with a soft smile.

"Me?" Neji opened his eyes and poked his finger at her forehead, earning a light growl from the vexed girl. He smiled and leaned in closer, making Tenten lean out.

"No, the wall." He replied dryly. Tenten shot him a dirty look and before she knew it, Neji's lips met hers in a sweet and promising kiss.

_**-:-**_

"_How do I know you're not lying?"_

"_Trust me, I'm not lying!"_

"_Alright... I'll trust you... but, you promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise Tenten. I'll never you leave you; ever."_

It seems this Hyuuga managed to keep his promise after all.

_**-:-**_

_**... Argh, I'm not so happy with how it came out, but it's all up to you guys I suppose. I guess I should apologize for making these shots so damn long... so, sorry XD And thus this ends another shot for the NejiTen Challenge :3**_

(**1**) Did that mean he didn't really want to -_dump Sakura?_

_**R&R Please! **_


	3. Glass Scenery

_**Glass Scenery**_

**_-_**

_**Summary: **It's simple. Anyone can do it... if they have a partner to do it with. So, now I ask you, "May I have this dance?"_

_**-**_

_**-Standard Disclaimer Applies-**_

_**.By: **Panda-chan**.**_

_**..**_

_There comes a time,  
**.. **when every lonely little boy **..**  
must learn to dance...  
-**1-**_

_**..**_

_**--**_

_A flip. A turn. An aspiring smile. Pale orbs watched in awe as a woman no more than sixteen spun in the air like a professional gymnast, the weapons in her hands shimmering with the suns bright rays._

_Sweat trailed down her temple; eyes set on the unspoken goal she wished to accomplish. As she spun, her eyes caught his in a warm yet aggressive gaze._

_She landed on her feet perfectly, the clean knifes' that was in her hand's hurling towards him now. Neji inclined his head, getting into his fighting position as he deflected all of her sharp projectiles with a swish of his chakra enhanced hands._

"_You're faltering." Neji told her as he regained his superior posture. Tenten turned and smiled her heart-melting smile. The man stiffened for a moment, before accepting her kind gesture by softening his eyes._

"_I guess! But it can't helped, neh?" She chirped happily._

"_You should practice more." Tenten giggled and shook her head, her eye's reflecting some sort of serenity._

"_No, this is like a dance, Neji." She turned to him, arms crossed behind her in a childish pose. "But in this dance, I can't practice in order to make it better." The chocolate haired woman earned a loud snort from her usually silent teammate._

"_You can fix any errors with enough practice, Tenten." He informed smartly. Tenten simply closed her eyes, and smiled again._

"_I don't think... you understand... right now." The Hyuuga male narrowed his eyes._

"_Explain then." The girl kept her smiled._

"_While dancing, you hold your partner hands and swerve around the other people around you, moving to the beat of the music." Neji stared on. "In this dance, I have no partner... how can I practice without someone to lead me?" She asked softly, her eyes showing some sadness._

_**--**_

A man in a black suit stood under the large, sparkling chandelier; his hands fixing his rather tight tie slowly. He had his hair, for once, tied back in a low pony tail; bangs being pressed back securely with gel.

"Oi Neji!" He turned, only to find his blond friend running towards him with a big grin. "Have you seen Hinata-chan!?" Neji shrugged his shoulders casually.

"I haven't seen her all day." Neji stated, his eyes roaming the dance floor. "She's probably with Tenten." Naruto pouted for a moment, then cheered up again and slapped a hand onto Neji's broad shoulder.

"Soo..."

"No, I don't know where Tenten is."

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "How can you not know?! She's practically your wife!" Neji glared at him, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"She is _not _my wife." Naruto backed up and comically shrunk under his intense gaze.

"Oi! Oi! Don't bite my head off, geez!" Naruto shot insecurely. "I'm just pointing out the obvious! I mean, you're practically glued to hip with her!" He cried out dramatically before grabbing his shoulder blade once more and leaning on him comically.

"Now... how am I suppose to get close Hinata-chan!?" He shouted into his sensitive ear and silently sulked.

"... By talking to her you moron. Now get off me before I shred your hand."

"Eh?! You're so violent Neji..." Naruto sniffed loudly before walking depressingly towards the other end of the large ball room to bother his best friend, Sasuke, as he tried and, failed, to hug an over-excited Sakura.

"Yeah Neji! ... And you are so not attached at the hip with me!" Neji turned only to have the breath knocked out of him. There stood his teammate Tenten, in a beautiful corset-like dress; her hair put up in an elegant up-do.

Her nails had been manicured and dyed a deep red, along with her toenails. The crimson dress striped black showed off her curvaceous figure rather well; full lips colored an childish pink. Some very light eye shadow was dabbed over her eye lids, along with some light eye liner to finish it off.

All Neji knew was that, the room temperature had suddenly increased.

"Tenten...?" She hunched her shoulders with a pout and gave him an exasperated look.

"Ooh please! I might be a tomboy but even _I _can look pretty!" She yelled at his amused face while she turned to the side and sulked silently, mumbling out some incoherent phrases.

"More like sexy, now come." He quickly covered up his last comment by grabbing her hand, and leading her to away from the crowding exit. She gasped and grabbed her dress up, preventing her from stepping on it.

He glanced at her, "You'll be my dance partner." She furrowed her brows in a sheepish expression, her hand squeezing his tightly.

"Umm... I-I honestly... can't dance..." Neji smirked and spun her to him, his face awfully close to hers as he stared into her liquid honey eyes amusingly. He neared her ear; smirk still in-tact as she blushed furiously.

"Then, this is a dance, you must learn thoroughly, hmm?" Tenten's eyes widened at his words as he dragged her off to the empty dance floor, and placed his hand on her waist; other hand grasping on hers securely.

"Uhh..." He chuckled at her confused face and awkward posture as he slowly moved to the music.

"Follow me, I'm the leader." He murmured as they began to sway lightly to the soft music. After a couple of missteps and embarrassed laughter, mostly from Tenten, she eventually got the hang of it.

The music came to a stop, and they halted their dancing. "Ooh wow! I did it!" Neji smirked and shifted his eyes to all of the people around them that watched with awe. Tenten, taking notice of where he was looking at, flushed profoundly at what she saw.

"Ooh.. we didn't!" She whispered with a blush that could rival Hinata's.

Neji smirked wider, "We did. We're the audience's main attraction this evening." Tenten looked down to her exposed toes, a very large hue of red slowly decreasing as time passed. They had been the only one's who were dancing to the music.

You can say, Tenten was very embarrassed since she didn't know how to dance and it was probably evident to everyone who watched that she was a beginner.

Neji leaned down, "You did fine, for your first try." Tenten smiled shyly and looked back up as the music played again; couples coming up to dance also.

_**--**_

_Neji let out a huff-like laugh and neared the wondering girl. He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her surprised face, "Then I'll be your partner."_

_The girl grinned and neared him; his breath on her cheek. "Really?!" Neji looked away, a small blush forming on his face. He quickly reverted to his usual cold mask and looked back down to an euphoric Tenten, musing why she had become so happy from such a small offer._

"_Yes. Really." Tenten smiled warmly and stretched her hands to her side, letting Neji watch her from the corner of his eye. She backed up two steps then broke into a seemingly never-ending assail of back-flips before jumping into the air once more._

_He stared at her with awe once more as she spun, her hair bindings undoing themselves to unravel rich chocolate brown; silky hair swirled around her beautifully, giving her the impression of an angel gliding over the bright blue sky._

_Neji quickly moved back, his hands in a fighting position once more. The girl brought her hands in, then stretched her fingers back, to reveal large daggers with an intent to hurt. She threw them, and this time._

"_What...?"_

_She managed to knick him on his cheek as he stopped his Kaiten and stared at her with a quizzical expression._

_She landed again, her hair cascading down the dip of her back as she let her stretched arms fall back to her side once more. She turned her head slightly, her cheeks flushed from the action; lips turned upward in a cheerful smile._

"_I got you!" Neji smiled and wiped the trickle of blood away with his long sleeve. He neared her and crossed his arms at her mocking face._

"_How did you do it?" He asked nonchalantly, honestly wanting to know how she managed to pierce through his ultimate defense, when she couldn't even do it all those other times._

"_Well... Now I have a partner!" She giggled and backed up again. Neji smiled crookedly; attacking her again and having her gracefully dodge every move he made as she playfully laughed. Neji stopped and grabbed her arm, for she was about to fall to her side because of her laughing state._

"_I suppose."_

_Tenten stuck her tongue at him childishly and softly removed her arm from his hand as she ran towards a tree and quickly hid in it, her voice the only clue to where she was._

"_This is one dance, Hyuuga Neji, you must learn thoroughly!"_

_**--**_

A large smile appeared on Tenten's face as she looked up at him. She noticed that there were much more couples up by them now, swaying and swishing to the calming sound that came from the far corner.

The girl backed up and offered her hand to him, making him tilt his head in confusion. She giggled and kept her hand there, as he stared at it for a moment.

"May I have this dance?" She asked jokingly. Neji, for the first time in years, let out a small laugh, and grabbed her warm hand; cupping it in his own.

"You may."

_**--**_

_**... -Breaks into a laughing fit- Oooh Gosh! It was much more funnier in my head then on paper! I have to thank I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi for this one! She was the one who, actually, told me that a one-shot is a scene!**_

_**Not a story :P**_

_**I have always had trouble trying to come up with one-shots because I excel in multi-chaptered stories, not shots :D I actually wrote this in one sitting and it is now... 4:19 am. Dude's and Dudette's, I must retire for now because something tells me my mother is going to bang my head into a drum for staying up so damn late when I'm going to go to school in a couple of weeks!**_

_**... Wait... SCHOOL!? OH GOD! I DIDN'T FINISH THE VACATION HOMEWORK!! NUUUU! DAMN YOU SCHOOL BOARD!!**_

_**-dies-**_

_**R&R Please!**_


	4. Moments

**Moments**

**.By: **_Panda-chan_**.**

_**Summary: **Tenten's one of the populars, and has everything going for her. Neji's a clumsy nerd with social problems. Ooh boy... _

**._Standard Disclaimer Applies._**

_**--**_

_If you wait too long for the perfect moment,  
The perfect moment will pass you by...  
_**-4**_**-**_

_--_

Have you ever thought that... maybe there is a perfect partner for you out there in the world? That that special someone you are destined to be with is somewhere out there... waiting. Just waiting for you to come along and smoother them in affection.

But... what happens if you find that special someone, and you're separated by the cruel reality of the situation?

That because of your social status... there is no absolute way you can ever end up with that special person because if you do, not only will you ruin her life, but you would face utter humiliation because...

That special someone is just too beautiful, too precious, too... out of reach for someone as pathetic and insignificant as you.

--

**Day 1: Tenten Takara.**

A man around seventeen wondered inside the school library, a book in tow as he walked in and out of aisles full of literature for the young and old. His long hair stayed wrapped tightly with a flimsy, black band. A long, white, tucked out shirt with the sleeves too-long for him was combined with some saggy-looking black jeans and some worn-out sneakers.

Large, horned-rimmed glasses lay over the bridge of Neji Hyuuga's nose. The specially made lenses too thick to be considered normal. His usually tidy appearance was completely obliterated the day he heard he was going to move.

He was going to be move to New York and join a different, supposedly, better school. One with more advanced, more challenging classes for someone as gifted as him. But the thing was, he didn't want to go. Not if it would separate him from the person he admired from afar.

Tenten Takara. One of the eight populars that, literally, ruled the school with an iron fist. She was 'sexy' and 'fine' as his fellow classmates would vulgarly comment on. But the reason he started to like her laid back, chipper and non-selfish personality was because...

Two years ago, she was the only one who actually helped him up when someone pushed him onto the ground and stepped all over his things. She was also the only one... who actually remembered his name.

_**-**_

"_Crap!" Neji shouted as he felt a hand push to the wet, dirt-ridden flooring of the school halls. He landed on his hands, gritting his teeth when he felt something sharp and pointy dig itself into his tender palm._

_Grunting, he sighed when he saw legs scissor past him; stepping on his notebooks and loose papers while so._

"_Hey! What the fuck do you think you guy's are doing?! Help him up!" Neji blinked and pushed his large, rounded glasses up. He gasped silently when he saw a hand lash out in-front of him. It was female, he noticed, judging by the texture and visible softness it radiated. _

"_Hey, you okay?" He looked up, only to have the breath get caught in his throat. It was Tenten! One of the populars that would usually never really give a damn whether he had fallen or even died. In seconds, nervousness clawed at his throat._

_He swallowed, "...Yeah..." He tentatively took her hand as she helped him up. He breifly enjoyed the softness of her hand while she hauled him to his feet. He stared at her while she bent down and grabbed all of his fallen things, a smile on her flawless complexion. She was even more beautiful up-close than from afar, he noted._

"_Here you go!" She chirped. Tenten placed all of his wet and muddied things in his hands, an apologetic smile on her face. "I am so sorry! I thought I told them not to pick on you..."_

_Neji couldn't do anything but stare at the slight pink that tinged her cheeks; the plumpness of her lips, her well-defined brows. She swiped her hand over her cheeks and mumbled, "Is there something... on my face?" The blush became more profound the more Neji stared._

_As if someone slapped him across the face, panic rushed onto his features. "I-I have to go. I thank you Takara-san for helping me pick up my things." He turned his heel only to be stopped by her charming voice._

"_W-Wait! Neji-san!" He froze._

"_... What did you call me?" Tenten blinked at his odd question._

"_Neji-san... would you like me to call you Neji-kun?" A light pink hue consumed the bridge of his nose for an instant._

"_... No... thank you..." He mumbled. Tenten smiled delightfully before her friends called to her hastily._

"_Come on, Ten! Gods. Leave the damn nerd alone! He'll, like, contaminate you with his Star-Trek shit or something..." Neji blinked, thinking it was a trick of the light when Tenten shot them a dirty look. It was for a second, which was why he didn't dwell on it. Why would someone as wonderful as her want to defend someone as dull as him?_

"_I'm sorry Neji-san. See you around!" She yelled before skipping towards her clique, leaving Neji to watch with awe._

"_She... remembered my name... and didn't call me Screw-head." It was the ghastly nickname he had gotten during his Freshman year. Considering 'Neji' meant 'Screw' they decided to fumble around with it and call him 'Screw-head' or the famous, 'Screwy'._

_A small smile appeared on his face before it be replaced with a frown. Neji felt his eye twitch when he looked back down at his pants. There was a big, mud stain over his groin that could easily be considered to look like something else... Nice._

"_... At least she didn't make fun of me..."_

"_HAHAHA! Dude! Look! Screw-head pissed his pants!"_

"_... Shit."_

_-_

Neji sighed, knowing that he had to complete certain things before the big move. He had so much to do, so little time.

Like, how was he going to confess his love to the model-material, Goddess-like being Tenten Takara?

"Oi! Neji-san! Neji-san!" The glum man looked up. His spirit raised when he saw his beloved Tenten run over to him with a large grin on her face. She stopped by him, a book glued onto her chest.

"..." He said nothing, only blushed red and looked away. The brunette's smile faltered at his seemingly irked posture.

"I was wondering if you could—"

"Tennie! Oh my God! Come, come! I think Sasuke and Sakura have _finally _gotten together!" Yelled one of her friends, Ino Yamanaka. She rushed towards her side, and eyed Neji's with disgusted eyes.

"Come Onnn!" She whined. Neji blinked when he saw Tenten grit her teeth and force a rather scary-looking smile on her face.

"Ino! Go. Away." Neji inched to the side, seeing as they had temporarily forgotten about him.

Ino puffed her cheeks, "Why!? Gods, what is up with you eying this—this _freak_." Neji couldn't help but to glare lightly.

"He's not a freak, Ino!" Tenten chided. "He's a regular human being like all of us."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease! Stop all this philosopher shit and let's go before we miss the Make-out Session!" Tenten gasped when she got dragged off, only catching a glimpse of Neji's discouraged face.

-

**Day 2: Success?**

Neji awoke with a start, sweat trailing down his temple from his nightmare, which he couldn't even remember now. His sat up and sighed. His eyes avoiding the boxes that laid around him; enclosed in them were his personal belongings. In one day, he was going to move. One. Day.

He had one day to...

One, try and finish the Science project that was due tomorrow. (He twitched. How was he suppose to finish a project that was assigned to him two weeks ago in 1 day? Meh, he was a nerd. He could pull it off.)

Two, try and say it as subtly as he can that he was moving and never coming back to his friends. (He only had two so it didn't matter much...)

And three, confess his love for Tenten Takara (He swallowed the lump in his throat on that one.)

He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair back and changed into something appropriate for school. He slipped on a long sleeved shirt, left it un-tucked and put on some over-sized pants before sticking his feet into his dirty, worn-out sneakers. Neji walked over to his closet and took out a belt so his pants wouldn't fall.

"Time for school..." He heaved a deep sigh and walked down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the calls for him to come back and have breakfast.

-

Neji took a breath and entered the school grounds, searching for the one person he desperately wanted to see. And he found her, sitting lonesome by some looming tree's reading a book. He slowed his walk, took a breathe and calmed himself before walking up to her.

"Takara-san." He inwardly swore at his waver tone. He didn't want to sound as if he was going through puberty again! The girl looked up, her once bored honey dipped eye's glazing over with happiness. She straightened. Her chestnut hair in their trade-mark buns. Her lips a modest pink; clothes plain and simple yet spectacular on her.

_Oh shit... I think I made a mistake talking to her so direct. _Neji thought with panic. He stopped next to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Neji-san!" She scooted and patted the spot next to her. Neji inwardly cheered and tried to act as cool as possible as he sat. He tried not to make eye contact, since he was sure he would flush. And that wasn't cool!... Or so everyone else said.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He said, getting to the point. He tried to think up things he could say before he told her his love for her. He wanted to get it over with. Nice and simple. Just blurt it and run. No pain. But that obviously wasn't going to happen...

"Oh! Yes! I wanted to ask you if you—read the Twilight Saga." She blurted. Neji looked up and raised an eyebrow at her odd request.

"The... Twilight Saga?" He repeated.

"Yeah! The Twilight Saga!" She screamed out. A bit to loud, Neji mused.

"Only book one through three. Fourth is yet to come." He said stiffly. He _had _read it because he saw her carrying the book once. He decided to read it to see what it was about. In his male mind, it was disgustingly sappy and it had an over-dose of romance. The male character was obviously whipped and the female character was as shy as his cousin Hinata. With uncontrollable hormones to add effect.

But since she liked it so much...

Tenten blushed, "Yeah! It comes out in August! I honestly can't wait for it to come out! I just love that series so much!" Tenten conversed, oblivious to Neji's longing gaze. "I hope Bella and Edward get married soon! Edward seems so... hot though." She sighed dreamily.

Neji didn't know what happened then, but he felt something swirl in his stomach. He was angry. Very angry. He didn't know why, but he just was. He felt like going over to the fictional world and killing off that wonderfully fake Cullen boy...

"_It's a good thing he's a fictional character, or I'd have fun chasing him down and burning him at the stake_..." Neji seethed. He paused only to see a perplexed Tenten.

_Oh, fuck! I said that out loud! _"I—read that in a quote left behind by a fan. I was reading an excerpt of the book on the Internet." Neji lied swiftly. Tenten's bright smile dulled at his comment. He inwardly panicked, thinking he had said the wrong thing.

"Ah! I see..."

Neji looked at his lap, a determined glint in his eye. "Takara—"

"Umm..." He stopped and looked at her, wanting to hear what she had to say. In Tenten's eyes, she shrunk under his intense, cold eyes. She inwardly gulped, she had always liked Neji. Ever since the first time he came to the school and sat a couple of seats in-front of her. It was something about his cold, aloof personality that drew her to him.

Then she heard he was a nerd and the idea of dating him went down the drain. If she got near him, her friends were watching. If she tried to talk to him, her friends would pull her away and scold her like a little girl. So all she could do was look from afar and hope he felt the same...

"Call me Tenten! No need to-to be so formal..." She stammered, averting her gaze to the ground to avoid his harsh, frosty eyes. On the opposite side, Neji was elevated by the fact that he could call her by her first name. It was a start.

"Tenten-san..." He tried out. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes?!" She gasped and looked away, cursing herself for sounding so desperate. Of course, Neji being a guy, he didn't really take notice, only wondered why she looked away so abruptly.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for some time now." He said subtly. Sweating bullets as she rested her full attention on him; hazel eye's glowing.

He swallowed, "What I mean to say is—" He paused when he saw her friends come in through the front gate. He still had time to say it but—he lost his nerve. "—I hope you buy the fourth book of The Twilight Saga!"

Tenten's hopeful gaze plummeted to the ground as he stood and gave her... a smirk? Blood rushed onto her face while Neji walked away. A smirk! He gave her a smirk! A hot, sexy smirk that he should totally do more often, Tenten inwardly fangirl-ed him .

_Oh my God! He gave me a smirk! Damn! That guy has a great way with gestures!_

Neji, on the other hand, tired his best to imitate a flirty smile. Something told him he did it wrong because of her flabbergasted expression. He decided he had made himself enough of a fool and walked away briskly.

_One day and I think she really doesn't like me... _Neji thought pessimistically. He noted that to every person she talked to, she acted the way she acted around him. She was a naturally cheerful person. To everyone. Which made reality all the more cruel.

"Yosh! Neji-kun!" He looked up. Stared glumly. And kept going. Ignoring his enthusiastic friend besides him.

"Lee." He greeted.

"Yosh! I see that you are youthfully attentive today my friend! Wait! What is this!? Neji-kun! You seem very, very depressed! Might I ask what is bothering you—"

"Lee. Shut up and leave me alone." Neji snapped. Lee, unaffected by his harsh tone, kept jumping around and pestering him about his glum mood.

"... So now I ask what is wrong with you my friend!?" Neji sighed, giving in.

"Nothing Lee... I am just..." He took a breath, knowing what awaited him in the near-future. "Moving."

"... What?" He gritted his teeth at Lee's naiveness.

"I'm moving. Going away. Never coming back. _Cambiando de lugar, casa, lo que sea!_" Neji said in two languages, both perfect and fluent. Lee stared at him with glossy eyes before latching onto him, crying rivers tears.

"NOO! NEJI-KUN! MY DEAR YOUTHFUL BEST FRIEND! YOU CANNOT LEAVE! NO! I SHALT MISS YOU VERY, VERY MUCH AND WHAT ABOUT TENTEN—" Neji slapped a hand over Lee's mouth and glared.

"Not. A. Word."

Lee nodded and sniffed. "B-But?! Okay... I shall go search for Chouji and tell him the heart-breaking news..." Lee left off sadly. Trotting over to his over-weight's friend locker sluggishly.

Neji sighed exasperatedly and turned, only to freeze. In front of him, was his dearly beloved Tenten who's eyes were as big as a doe caught in a car's blinding light. Soon, they shrunk back to normal size.

Something akin to sadness danced in her amber eyes. Neji felt his chest lurch uncomfortably. He didn't know exactly what it was that irked him so much, but it did hurt him to see her so distraught and sad.

The Hyuuga male stood hunched for moment, just staring at her as student's passed them by. Some commenting on Tenten's clothes vulgarly, others insulting Neji or shoving him. But they didn't move. They only stared at each other.

Until the tardy bell tore them apart.

-

**Day 3: Moving Day.**

Neji sighed and grabbed his pack, slinging it over his broad shoulder. It would be his last day of school today. But, he decided not to go. Not because he didn't want to, but because everyone at school already found out he was leaving and he overhead the popular crew talking about giving him a 'good-bye memory'.

He didn't anymore teenage angst. Or drama for the matter.

"N-Neji-nii..." He turned to see his usually shy cousin smiling a smile so big it could be considered a grin.

He raised an elegant brow.

"Hinata-san?" She blinked and blushed crimson, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. She looked to the ground, and bit her lip to prevent a grin.

"I-I to-told Naruto-kun that I-I... I love h-him..." Her eyes grew soft with the memory that was still fresh in her mind. "He-He said he lo-loves me als-also..." Neji twitched his lip's upward at her successful love life. His? Not so much...

"I am very pleased to hear that, Hinata-san." She puffed her cheeks out at his formal ways, but said nothing.

He went back to packing some of his more fragile things into his pack. Like the photo of his father and him when they were younger. He would be seeing him when he moved back to New York. He had begged his father to let him stay with his Uncle until he was three months away from his eighteenth birthday.

His father had complied, under certain circumstances. For example, that he stayed in touch with him and called and/or wrote him every couple of weeks. Or, the rule all parents gave in the Hyuuga family, no girls/guys unless their serious about marriage and having more than two kids.

Neji chuckled as he remembered his fourteen year old self. How he would grumble about never getting a girlfriend and how his first kiss would be when he was up at the alter. Or, the most painstakingly harsh one, how he would never get laid until the honeymoon.

He knew he was handsome, all Hyuuga males are. It was just the fact of how he dressed and the glasses. Of course the glasses were a major turn off. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more he convinced himself that Tenten wouldn't even _consider _him on her radar.

"Damn..." He sighed. By now, he took notice that his cousin was still by the door. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Waiting patiently for him to finish. "Is there something you require? Hinata-san?"

Hinata jumped, gave her impersonation of a startled bunny and looked back down. "O-Oh... umm... S-Someone a-asked me to-to pass you-you a m-message."

Neji snorted, his mood completely in the slums. "Tell them to fuck off." Hinata winced at his harsh tone but wasn't about to give up.

"I-It's fr-from T-Tenten-chan..." He froze and whipped his neck towards her. Ignoring the smug smile on her usually innocent face.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

Hinata took a deep breath, as if remembering a long and dreadful speech. "She-She asked for you to meet her in the park across t-the street from our school!" Hinata took a breather, delighted at how little she stuttered.

Neji nodded. " Hinata-sama?"

"Y-yes... Neji-nii?"

"When do we leave?" She saw the way he hesitated. She knew that Neji liked that Tenten girl more than a friend. Heck, she even knew that Tenten was head over heels for him. But she couldn't help but to sigh at her cousins denseness. She knew better than to meddle in things not of her business... but she was tempted into telling him Tenten's feelings.

But she wouldn't. Not because she couldn't, but because Tenten had asked her not to. Hinata respected her decision. Even if it did peeve her for a month. Watching her cousin become a Jello in-front of her was not only bad for the Hyuuga reputation, but embarrassing to watch.

"In h-half an hour..." She lowered her gaze when it went tortured. She didn't like to see her cousin sad. He was just like the older brother she never had! Sure, little sisters were fun to play around with... but they eventually got annoying. And she loved to tease her cousin about Tenten, she even hoped that one day they would get married.

Hinata blinked and blushed. Her father had said she was always a dreamer...

"Ah. I'll be back. Please tell Hanabi not to go through my things again or I'll have a stern talking to with her." He ordered. Hinata nodded absently, her thoughts drifting to her new boyfriend Naruto. She would only be going to New York for one week. Just to visit her Uncle Hizashi.

"Yes."

"Hey! Is Neji gone?!" Hinata glanced at her sister, Hanabi, her thoughts still plagued by the blond enthusiasts.

"Yes..." She replied dreamily.

"... Can I go through his stuff? Last time I found of a picture of some hot brown-haired chick in his wallet!"

"Yes..." Hinata said. Sighing as she remembered her kiss with Naruto.

"Cool! Love ya sis!"

"Ye—W-Wait! No! Neji-nii said not to go through h-his stuff!"

"OOH! He has another picture of that Tenten girl!... Holy shit she's half naked!"

-

Neji panted. He stopped a block before the school, which was already spilling out with tired students who wanted to go and enjoy their summer vacation. They all had a week of summer vacation. Which was why Hinata could go with him to New York.

He walked towards the park, where he saw Tenten stand with all her glory. Her oriental-style shirt was a forest green. Her deep maroon khaki's matching with her shirt, giving her a sorta tomboy air. Chestnut hair was tied in her usual trade-mark buns. Light pink lip gloss shining over her rosy lips.

He neared her, hands perspiring with every step he took. "Tenten-san." She turned. Amber eyes flashing with glee. He heard her gasp, a red hue spilling over her angular face.

"You-You came!"

He stood still. Stoic almost. "Of course I did." He didn't elaborate more.

Tenten stood straighter and swallowed the lump in her throat. She faced him. He noted how red her face had become in the short period of time.

_Is she hot?_

"Neji... I-I have something to tell you." She started. "It's very important and... and I would understand if you do not accept them." Neji narrowed his eyes at the edge in her voice. Didn't accept what? He would accept _anything _Tenten gave him. Even insults.

He checked his watch only to frown deeply. He had exactly ten minutes. His time was running slim. _Maybe it's already over... I took to long... shit..._

Tenten drew in her brows at his disheartened expression. Pausing her speech momentarily. "What's wrong... Neji-san."

He glanced at her sinfully adorable face, not being able to resist a smile. He saw her jump. And give him an even bigger smile.

"My Uncle will pick me up in eight minutes..." He left dryly.

"What?!" Tenten placed a finger under her lip. A nervous habit, he noted again.

He turned, only to see a sleek black Jaguar come cruising down the newly-repaired street. He sighed and turned back to her. The car parked a couple of feet away from them. He vaguely saw Hanabi poke her head out of the back seats window.

"I guess I have no choice..." He heard her murmur.

"Hmm?"

"Oi! Neji-nii! Come on! Or you'll miss the plane God dammit! Tell your girlfriend you'll—Hey! That's the same chick you have a photo—Ouch!" Neji turned to Hanabi, who was yanked down by a irritated Hinata who watched the scene unravel before her eager eye's.

"Neji!" He snapped his head to Tenten. Then he saw a flash of amber. Then he felt a distinct softness cover his lips. His eye's widened at what was happening to him. Tenten Takara was kissing him. Him. Neji Hyuuga. The bespectacled nerd with no life to call his own. The guy with absolutely no social skills and looked like he was about to send someone out to kill you any second now.

His hands automatically attacked her waist. Her hands wove themselves around his neck. She neared him, applying even more pressure to their sealed lips, which moved in sync. He brought her nearer to him, and closed his eyes.

"Whooo! Go Neji-nii! Go! Go! Go! Kiss her like you're gonna get ready to fuc—Ouch! Dammit Hinata!" Neji ignored his screeching cousin, knowing well enough she'll never let him live this down. But it was worth it.

They broke for air. Tenten looked down at her bulging chest. A bright, red hue over her nose. Suddenly, everything clicked. Why she would be so nice to him. Why she would always try and talk to him. Why she would corner him to tell him something, only to chicken out and say something else. Why she would, even from across the cafeteria or classroom, wave and flash him a grin.

They were in the same boat. Both wanting to confess but not being able to withstand cruel rejection and social humiliation.

She grabbed his hand for a moment. He stared idiotically, a clumsy smile on his face. She rose her gaze to him and smiled shyly. She leaned upward once more, and placed a sweet kiss onto his cheek which only made him flush more.

"Call me."

He blinked. She turned her heel dashed away from him; face crimson. He was sure that was the fastest she had ever run. It would probably put the best runner on the Track Team in shame.

He looked down at his curled hand, and opened it. There lay a small, teared piece of paper with digits scrawled on it in her best hand writting.

"_Call me." _She had said. A smirk came up onto Neji's handsome face as he tucked the piece of paper deep within the safe confinement of his pockets. That's when he noticed, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

_Was that why she blushed so badly? _That only made his confidence boost. Call her? He was gonna call her everyday. Or night on his cause. But he would defiantly call her!

"Oi! Neji-nii! Stop staring into space like a moron and come on! Dad can't stop laughing at your stupidness with girls and I want details dammit! Ooh... And Hinata asks if you guys used tongueee!"

... After he took care of certain—dilemma's of course.

-

"Soo... you guys used tongue?"

"Hanabi. I suggest you be quiet before I ask Hiashi-sama permission to murder your manga collection.

Gasp. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now stop pestering me."

"... Umm... Neji-nii?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"... D-Did you r-really use t-tongue? I-I thought I saw s-something pink fly inside your-your mouth..."

"..."

"... HAHAH! NEJI USED TONGUE! WHOOP! WHOOP! How'd it feel to have your mouth violated Cousin dear?!"

"H-Hanabi!"

"Nephew. I must have a talk to with your father about this affair. He shall inform you well on the female antonym and how to take care of a woman. I assume you have had the Sexual Intercourse Lecture at your learning facility? Now we will give you the Hyuuga lecture about Sexual Intercourse."

_..._ _What the hell?! I'm almost eighteen dammit!_

Erratic giggles.

Glare.

Stoic chuckles.

"I hate you all."

"Meh, we know Neji-nii... but seriously! You guys had it going on right there! In public! Holy shit! I can only imagine what'll happen when you come back and take her inside your room! You already get off with picture's of her!"

"..."

"H-H-Hanabi!!"

"... Heh. Condoms anyone?"

"Hanabi I forbid you speak in such vulgar language!"

Who knew having a girlfriend could be this embarrassing. But, Neji didn't mind it much... he had Tenten now and he wasn't about to let her go. Even if it was a bit of a long-distance relationship. He would convince his Father to make him move back. And he knew his Father would let him. He was of age after all.

"Hey Neji-nii! If Uncle Hizashi gives you condoms! I wanna see what the biggest size is! Or do they stretch? Ooh! I heard they have flavors! Sneak me a chocolate one, yeah?"

"H-HA-HANABI!!"

"Daughter!"

... Maybe he would first deal with his family before even thinking about moving back.

-

_"Cambiando de lugar, casa, lo que sea" -- Changing places, houses, whatever! _That's basically what it means. I know the grammars a bit wrong but I just translated it word for word.

_"It's a good thing he's a fictional character, or I'd have fun chasing him down and burning him at the stake" _Quote belongs to My Hopeless Romantic from her story '50 Reason Why I hate Mikan Sakura'.

-

**I couldn't resist! I just had to add that! I wanted to add some perverted humor to the story. By the way, Hanabi is fourteen in this shot. She's just teasing Neji xD**

**R&R Please!**

**Panda.**


	5. Fear

**Fear**

**.By: **_Panda-chan_**_._**

**.Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**-**

**Summary: **She was horribly afraid of it. The sudden flash of light. The loud, crackling noise it gave away. It brought back buried memories... She thanked the Heavens for his presence.

**-**

_One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love.  
-**10-**_

_-_

_Boom_

_Boom, Boom_

A girl around seventeen whimpered and threw her sheets over her head. The loud, ear-splitting sound being reduced only a fraction. She crawled towards the top, left corner of her bed and snuggled deeply into the covers.

_It's just thunder... nothing to be afraid off! Nothing at all... _She comforted herself as the heavy rain pounded onto her windows and roofing. She could feel a shiver rise up her spine at the disturbingly loud and echoing sound the drops of water made.

She had two of her lamps turned on by the each side of her bed. It lit the room, and gave Tenten a false sense of security. She sniffed, quickly wiping away any remaining tears from her cheeks._  
_

_BOOM!_

"Uwaa!" She dove deeper under the covers and trembled. Fresh tears skidding down the tender flesh of her cheeks. She groped the flimsy sheets to her chest as the storm outside raged on with full force.

Her eye's snapped open whens she heard her door open creak open. Being a kunoichi, she had heightened senses, which in some cases, proved to be very troublesome.

"Tenten?" The girl peeked from over her covers. Relief melt through her. At the frame of her bedroom door stood her beloved teammate, Neji Hyuuga. His silver eyes reflected worry at the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" The girl sniffed and wiped away any remaining tears, barely noticing that she was still crying.

"Y-Yeah! Um.. just—just go on onto your room! I just had a bad dream is all..." She smiled weakly at his indifferent demeanor.

"Yes. Okay..." He reluctantly exited her room and walked into his own. She and her teammates, Lee and Neji, all lived in the same house. Lee thought it would be a good idea of bonding. Neji simply moved in because he was getting bored of the Hyuuga Life-Style.

Neji lived in luxury. Unadulterated luxury. At first, Tenten had thought he was stupid for even leaving. Leaving all of that luxury and glory just to live in a second-rate house with his rather odd teammates. But then, she found it comforting that she wasn't the only one having to withstand Lee's obsessiveness with the word 'Youth' and green spandex.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"Mmnnhhh...!!" She blocked out the loud scream she was about to utter. Neji's room was right next to hers -Lee on her other side- and she didn't want to disturb his sleep. The walls were as thick as tissue paper. Of course, Lee was a heavy sleeper, so she could scream all she wanted and he wouldn't get up a single time.

But Neji wasn't. A single creak of the floor boards could have him up and alert with a kunai ready in his hand.

She had to be careful not to scream _too _loudly...

Tenten grabbed a pillow and quietly slid off her fluffy mattress and onto the cold wooden flooring. She winced at the prickling coldness that emitted from the floor and slowly made her way towards the blank and lone corner of her room.

She threw the blanket on the ground, sat snuggly on it and wrapped it around her small figure; the pillow in between her legs. She tried to do this quickly, her arms trembling with fear.

Tenten prayed that the lights wouldn't go out. She was most terrified when the lights when out, and darkness consumed her along with the flashing light and crackling noise of thunder.

_Boom!_

She froze, and shut her eyes, quietly reciting an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she passed away.

**BOOM!**

"KYAAAA—!" Tenten bit her lip and stuck her head into her pillow to muffle the ear-splintering scream. She could feel tears accumulate in her eyes.

Tenten heard a sudden bump. Then the creak of a door opening abruptly and some heavy footsteps before her own door slammed open. Neji scanned her room quickly before staring at the small bundle that sat hunched by the corner of her room.

He drew in his brows, but sighed in relief when nothing was wrong with her. He neared her, and crouched down so he was even with her eyes.

She had her bed sheets over her head and her shoulders were visibly shaking. Neji smiled crookedly at his -usually- fearless sparing partner.

"Ten..." He whispered softly. She looked up from under her sheets and thats when he truly saw the severity of the situation. She had tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were squinted in fear and insecurity. And her body was trembling severely.

"N-Neji..." She said below a whisper. As if to hide her shame for crying in-front of her heartless sparring partner, she lowered her gaze and looked away from his piercing eyes.

_Boom!_

"Mmhhnn!" She stifled a yelp. Neji soon saw why she was huddled in a corner with all the lights turned on and tears running down her face. She was afraid of thunder. Severely afraid, from the looks.

Neji shifted his weight. He got on his knee's and crawled next to her, hitting his head on the edge of the window sill that was nailed firmly above him. He placed his hands over his knee's and accompanied her silently.

Minute's passed, and the rain seemed to lighten. Tenten secretly glanced to her side, seeing Neji's monotone expression. She looked down guiltily. This was her fault.

"I-I'm sorry..." Neji glanced at her.

"Hn. It's alright. I couldn't get any sleep anyways." She nodded and gulped. Her chocolate eyes gazed at the mirror that hung on the other side of the wall. In it's reflection, the light green curtains that shielded the storm outside.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"Ahhh!" She ducked her head into her knee's and shut her eyes. All thoughts on comforting herself left her mind and, suddenly, all she could think of was the intense fear that churned in her stomach.

She was about to burst out crying again, when she felt a distinct warmth consume her. She raised her head, and saw Neji wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest. She froze and sunk into his body while the rain grew heavy.

The lamps flickered before going out.

"Power outage." Neji pointed out obviously. Tenten only turned her body and buried herself into Neji's warm chest. She brought her knee's closer to her body while Neji's strong arms tightened around her waist.

"Mmhm." She throated. From there on, she didn't feel the urge to cower and cry whenever a loud crackle was heard nearby. She simply pressed herself against her loyal teammate and let him take care of her fear.

She didn't know when, but soon she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Forgetting all about the violent storm and loud thunder that lingered just on the other side of the wall she was leaning on.

-

Bright, shining rays of light hit Tenten's face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, fluttering them as the piercing light blinded her sensitive cornea's. She closed them, then snapped them wide open.

She gazed downward and stiffened when she saw part of Neji's face lying on her chest. His arms were woven around her body. Their legs interweaved with each other. She didn't know when they had gone back to her bed, all she was certain of, was she _liked _this scenario.

And wanted to awaken to it everyday...

Tenten smiled and tried to move her hand from his, who's fingers were threaded between her own. The response she got only delighted her more.

"Hnnn... Tenten... Sleep..." He mumbled. Neji tightened his lock on her body and snuggled in deeper. Tenten bit down a grin.

"N-Neji...?" She whispered, wanting to know if this was a dream or not.

"Hn?"

She inwardly cheered. "I-I need to get up now... I have to go get breakfast started..." Tenten's cheeks grew warm at the statement, certain thoughts roaming through her mind. Neji heaved a sigh and reluctantly let go. She shot upright and looked at Neji while he propped himself up on his elbow. His eyes clouded with sleepiness.

"Well? Get going before I haul you back down..." He drawled lazily, yawning.

The brunette flushed, and nodded; admiring how casual he was about the whole situation. She stiffly stood and walked out of the room without another word.

-

As the day dragged on, Tenten found herself in a better mood than ever before. She was completely buoyant throughout the whole day, for once. Hardly getting irritated or angry with Lee's outrageous lectures on Youth.

But, when nightfall came, she wished she was back in the arms of Neji Hyuuga. Obviously, Lee and Neji were out on their monthly 'Guys Night Out' with the other males of the Rookie Nine.

And they were notorious for spending almost all night in some popular club. Talking, drinking and overall having a great time with each other. Sure, the thought that maybe Neji had danced with a couple of girls came to mind... But it's only natural if you're going to be in a club!

Yet she couldn't help but to be a bit jealous and envious. She frowned and continued to wash her dish. She had cooked, ate and watched TV all alone for the past five hours. It was nightfall now.

"Man, maybe I should've gone with the girls to the sleepover..." She blinked and shook her head at the thought. Their sleepovers always included some form of prying into her personal life.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Ten fifteen, huh?" Tenten walked towards the open curtain and gulped when she saw the angry looking clouds above her swirl with gallons and gallons of frigid water. The black swirls only increased while time passed; wind ruffling the tree branches roughly.

She suppressed a shiver. "I better go to sleep... then maybe I can sleep through it. Yeah!" She thought aloud. Tenten sprinted to her room, changed into her usual sleep-wear; some black shorts and a tight, white, tank-top with the Hyuuga emblem on it. A gift from Hinata when she had forgotten her own shirt on one of their sleepovers.

"Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" Tenten repeated before pouncing on her bed and scurrying under her faithful light green silk covers and comforter. Gifts from Sakura and Ino.

A hand lashed out from underneath the elegant sheets to turn off the lamp. Tenten peeked over the edge of her comforter and nodded when she saw nothing but black. The dim lighting from the moon's rays giving her just enough light to see the outlines of all her furniture.

_It's gonna be alright Tenten! It's just flashes of light like camera's! Yeah... and the sound, it's—it's just like—like a frying pan falling down! Yeah! Nothing to be afraid of!_

Her self-convincing went in vain when the loud, roaring sound of thunder crackled outside. She squeaked and dove under her sheets. Her breathing mixed with the fresh scent of detergent while the large storm stirred in the outskirts of Konoha.

"Damn it all to Hell! I knew I should've gone to the sleepover! Screw having my personal exposed! I've got nothing to hide!" Tenten admitted in a loud, squeaky voice.

"Really now, is that all they do there? I'll have to make sure to tell Hinata-sama to calm your two—gossiping friends." Tenten sat upright and grinned in delight when she saw Neji standing by her door frame.

Her grin soon melted into a frown. "Wait... why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with the rest of the guys?" Neji's amusement falter momentarily.

"I—decided to leave early..." Tenten didn't inquire more, guilt spilling onto her feature's.

"Ooh... I see..." The silence stretched across the room like a rubber band, ready for tension to snap it in two before Tenten spoke. "I-I'm sorry!"

Neji glanced at her and turned his head to the side, hiding a smile. "I came of my own will. Don't worry about it."

More silence continued after. She lowered her gaze and jumped when a muffled crackle shattered the comfortable silence.

"A-Ahh...!" She pressed herself up the headboard. Neji immediately went towards her. He rested his knee on the edge of the mattress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright, Tenten." She swallowed. Not used to feeling so weak. So in order to ease the feeling of weakness, she slid down and brought the sheets over her head in embarrassment.

"Nnhhhggg..." She groaned childishly. Neji chuckled at her while she tightened the sheets over her head.

"Scoot over." She did, and Neji slid under the covers with her also. Tenten felt her cheeks heat up while Neji got comfortable. He was lying next to her! It was a challenge to get him to sit by her voluntarily, and now he was comfortable enough to _lie _next to her?

It was certainly to good to be true...

Tenten scooted over even more, trying to distance herself from him. Neji shifted his eyes to her and frowned lightly.

_Why is she avoiding me?, _The thought itself made Neji grunt in irritation. Last night, Tenten was all cuddles and hugs when he had embraced her to calm her nerves. And for some demented reason, he liked it. A lot. So he spent three hours absently hugging and playing with her bangs before he picked her up and swung her onto her bed.

Then he found out that when Tenten cuddled and hugged, she would _not _let go. As in, no matter how much he tried to pry her hand open from his own, she wouldn't let go. Not that he minded. He didn't even put much effort into making her let go.

Not that he will ever tell anyone that.

_Boom_

He felt her jerk closer to him. A small smirk rose on his face as she gasped and scooted away from him again. Neji locked his arms behind his neck and stared at the crack dividing the closet doors to hide his obvious amusement.

"N-Neji...?" He turned his head towards her. Tenten flushed and shook her head, a small frown on her lips.

"Hn?" She shook her head again.

"Nothing—"

**BOOM!**

She screamed, jumped and latched herself onto Neji while the loud noise slowly receded. Neji smiled wryly and hugged her closer to him while she trembled.

"Hmph... why are you so afraid of thunder...?" He murmured. Tenten licked the small bit of blood that dripped down the crack of her dry lip and answered his rhetorical question.

"... M-My dad died on a stormy night like this... while he and my mom were on an S-class mission." She whispered. Neji listened closely. "So ever since then I have this strange fear of thunder since my mom died a couple of hours later while I was hugging her... and it was still stormy outside when it happened..." Neji stayed silent. Taking in what she was saying.

"Ah. I see..."

Tenten stifled a gasp and removed herself from his chiseled chest, only to have his grip tighten. She looked up at him curiously. Neji clenched his jaw and let go of her, snapping his head to the side to hide a light blush.

Tenten moved back to her side and brought the sheets to her chin. Silence ensued. Light, crackling, noises filling the monotone quietness once in a while.

"Do you... wish to go and sit in the corner?" Neji asked, half serious. Tenten nodded her head vigorously and crawled down the bed and to her trusty corner. Neji watched, pretending to rub his nose in order to hid a laugh.

Tenten's chocolate orbs seemed to glow while Neji stood and walked over to Tenten. He kneeled in-front of her and just then, a loud crackle struck just outside their house.

"OOH!" Tenten jumped. Neji snapped his head towards Tenten. A warm, fuzzy feeling began to spill into Tenten's stomach while she stared shocking into Neji's pale white orbs. Neji was suddenly consumed by the senseless urge to wrap his arm around her waist and press her to him.

They stared into each others eyes while their lips touched. Seconds passed, another crackle was heard, and Tenten wasn't moved at all. All she could do was stare into his pure white eyes with a hypnotic gaze.

Neji was the first to react. He grinded his teeth and threw himself back while Tenten stared blankly at nothing, a silly smile on her face. Neji pressed his palms onto the wood flooring and used the heel of his foot to push himself back, not being able to control the blood rush that stained his usually pale complexion.

Tenten blinked and gasped. She slapped a hand over her mouth and drew her brows in at the grin that wanted to appear. She stared at Neji's perplexed face, lowering her gaze as he scrambled to his feet and coughed, regaining his cool composure.

"S-Sorry!" The two adults blushed for they spoke at the same time. Tenten bit her lip, vaguely thinking that that was her first kiss. Neji coughed, his mind musing on the warm softness of her lips.

The young Hyuuga shifted to the side and quietly sat next to her, his emotions all scrambled and mixed. He glanced at Tenten, drawing in a brow at her beet-red face. Neji smiled and looked upward towards the smooth finish of the roofing.

"A-Ano..." He glanced at Tenten. "I-I really am sorry!"

Neji turned his head fully to her and smiled, only to get a flabbergasted expression from his older teammate. "Don't be."

Tenten looked away quickly, finding it hard to suppress the grin. While the two young adults dwelled on what had happened a few moments before with surprising euphoria...

The storm outside left forgotten.

-

**Alright-y. No funny stuff. Pure fluff. How did you guys like it? For once, I am not hyper off O.J. or anything else that I can consume.**

**R&R Please! You know how I love it when you gush about my -somewhat- crappy shots! **

**Panda.**


	6. Echo's in the Dark

_**Echo's in the Dark**_

_**.By: **Panda-chan**.**_

_**-**_

_**Summary: **She stared at the twinkling sky with a painful gaze, "Tenten." She turned, and smiled sadly."Neji." Twilight was always her favorite part of the evening. It helped ease the inner pain she felt._

_**-Standard Disclaimer Applies-**_

_**-**_

_As evening twilight fades away,  
The sky is filled with stars,  
Invisible by day.  
**-9-**_

_**-**_

"Cook it again." He instructed strictly. The woman leaning over the kitchen counter snapped her head towards her husband, a snarl beginning to form over her lips.

"No! What's wrong with it!?" She barked. A chocolate haired brunette, whom was sitting right across from her miffed father, lowered her eyes in sadness. It was starting again. Soon, their two story house will be filled with angry insults and screams.

"It's horrible that's what's wrong with it! Do you want to kill me!? The chicken isn't cook right and the rice is burned! Cook it again, dammit!" The man yelled, his hands gesturing at the meal below him. The woman slammed the spoon she had in her hand on the edge of the stove in aggravation.

"Well _excuse_ me! But the chicken is _not _raw nor is the rice burned! Don't exaggerate!" She hissed, her fingers tightening over the metal utensil. The young adolescent stood, her chair scrapping upon the worn flooring.

"May I be excused?" She whispered with distress. Her mother's eyes softened upon gazing at her daughter.

"Yes you may, Tenten." The girl flashed a smile at her tired mother, another at her aggravated father before pushing her chair in and picking up her untouched plate.

Her father glanced at the plate briefly, "See?! Look at Tenten's plate! Look at it! She hasn't touched a single thing! Cook it again, it's disgusting!" He stated firmly, crossing his arms. Her mother glanced at her plate with disheartened eyes. Tenten inwardly panicked.

"No! It's not bad Mom! It really isn't! I'm just not hungry; I ate at school. I swear—it smells delicious! Father must be blind!" Tenten sputtered. Her mother smiled softly, believing her daughter's mindless sputtering in a heartbeat. Her father huffed and pushed his plate aside, his mouth turned downward in a frown.

"I hate it! I'm eating out..." Tenten dumped her plate in the sink, letting it clatter amongst the other dishes before moving away. Her mother glared at the man going towards the front door.

"Oh, no you don't! There you go again! You're going to go see that woman, aren't you!? Aren't you!?" Her mother screeched, her usually radiant hazel eye's stained with wrathful fury. Tenten's heart lurched painfully for a moment.

She saw her father hesitate, "No, I'm not! I don't even know what you're talking about, Ling-su," He glared. "You can't even cook decent meals! I'm hungry and since you can't cook, I'm eating out! Good-bye."

Her mother growled, "Liar! You're going to see _her_! You like her better than me, don't you!? _Don't_ _you_?! You're just here because of Tenten! That's why, isn't it!? Tell me the truth Hiroki! I'm sick of pretending you want me!" Soon, they were in a fierce argument, Tenten staring at her quarreling parent's with somber eyes.

She started up the stair's, already hearing her mother and father throwing hateful words at each other with raw anger. Tenten went to her room and shut the door behind her, her heart throbbing in her ear's. She stayed there, her eyes downcast to the wine red carpet beneath her. She felt the vibrations of a door shutting with more force than necessary, then silence.

"Fine then! Leave, see if I care! _But you're not welcomed back_!! _Stay with her you son of a bitch_!!" Tenten shut her eyes, her jaw clenching. Minute's later, she could hear her mother climb up the stair's and knock on her door apprehensively.

"Tenten? Tenten, please open the door sweetie," The girl sighed sadly and slowly turned the silver knob. Her mother stood on the other side, tear's brimming in her eyes.

"Mom...?" She didn't like to see her mother in pain. It made her heart ache everytime they fought and she cried. Someone always got hurt, and it was almost always her mother who got hurt in the end.

She sniffed and blinked her eyes to rid them of tears, "Tenten, I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going out to check on something... Umm, don't go outside by yourself and if you need me just call me, okay? If someone knocks on the door, don't open it. If someone calls, don't answer it. Uhh, I'll be back soon; behave!" The girl nodded stiffly, seeing her mother flit across and into her room, only come back out with a jacket in hand. She waved at her frozen daughter hesitantly before trotting down the stair's and going out the door.

Tenten felt shocked. She had gotten so attuned to their constant fights that they didn't bother her anymore; not much at least. But this was different. She could feel it throb in her chest. Something big had happened, and they weren't going to make up this time.

Tear's sprang to her eyes, "No... They're—leaving each other?" She asked herself brokenly, her fear coming true. Tenten shook her head and slammed her door, jogging towards her window. She opened it, and flinched at the sudden gust of cold air.

She carefully climbed out and grabbed a hold of the pipe line that trailed up and over the roof top. She slowly inched her foot upward and quickly let herself fall onto the rough roof tiles before crawling upwards. She sat on the flat area of the roof top, her eye's wide with horror.

"They're—not coming back... are they?" She asked the bright, sparkling heavens sullenly. Tenten's eye's stared in wonder at all the twinkling light's that illuminated the inky black sky, her mind trying to forget all that happened that evening. She could spot the different type's of stars' that shone with all their might; some small, some big.

"Tenten," She turned and smiled despite the inner turmoil. There stood her best friend and next door neighbor, Neji Hyuuga. He was dressed in a casual white stripped black polo shirt and faded denim jeans. His long hair was tied loosely in rubber band, and his pearl-like eye's were as emotionless as ever.

"Neji..." He neared her, and sat himself next to her. He stared upward at what she was gazing at with longing eye's and frowned.

"They're at it again, I presume?" She smiled with pain and nodded, picking at the worn out tiles below her.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip anxiously. " I-I don't think they're coming back..." She whispered, trying to hide her obvious pain by tilting her head to the side.

"Ah. Is that why your father stomped out the house so furiously? I also saw your mother leave... after him I suppose." He shrugged, his voice even.

"Ooh." She swallowed, her throat feeling swollen. Tenten quickly swiped a hand under her eye, wiping the tear that threatened to fall.

"It didn't have to be this way, you know." Neji told her quietly. Tenten whipped her head to him, her mouth open with confusion. "I hate to say this, but it was partially your fault,"

Her eyes blazed, "How was it my fault?! I didn't do anything to make them so angry with each other! Tell me how it's my fault Neji!"

Neji remained unaffected by her enraged voice, only sighed. "Weren't they going to divorce last year in March? I remember you telling me that they were... And for some reason, in the end, they didn't." Tenten chewed her bottom lip in thought. "You told them not to, didn't you? You knew this was going to happen eventually; they weren't made for each other."

She was automatically silenced, her anger ebbing. Tenten looked down at her lap and breathed in deeply. He was right. As always. She had told them—begged them not to leave each other; for her sake. Her father had painstakingly complied with her, and her mother was pleased by the fact that she still had a hold of her husband.

She mostly did it for her; her mother. It hurt her badly whenever her father left and she always vented out her sullen feelings to Tenten; seeking comfort. So she knew that if they separated for good, her mother would be violently torn apart on the inside. She loved him. And for that reason Tenten could not let that happen—would not.

"Yeah... you're right." Tenten breathed, looking up at the twinkling sky. "But I did it for her. I don't want her to be sad. It hurts when she's sad..."

Neji shifted his eyes to her, "Even if you're sad?"

A vacant smile crawled up Tenten's face, "Does it matter if I'm sad?"

He straightened and looked at her with a look that vaguely mimicked disbelief. "Tenten, who told you that?"

She shook her head in response, knowing she had said to much. "No one," She threw him a shaky smile, "You know what? Forget it!"

He inclined his head in response, his milky eye's narrowed, "Tenten..."

Ignoring him, she continued. "How was you're day at school today? Are you finally going to break the news to me and tell me you've gotten yourself a girlfriend? Because, you seriously do need one. I'm beginning to think you _might_be gay, Neji..." She ranted, leaving off teasingly towards the ending.

The older man said nothing, only stared accusingly. "Tenten, why do you think that?"

She sighed. He wasn't going to drop it. "I don't know, okay? It was just a one time thing, jeez! I didn't even mean it..." She mumbled, "Gosh Neji, you take everything so seriously it's not even funny anymore..."

"Liar. Now stop evading the question with your useless babble." She flinched.

"I-I don't know..." Tenten avoided his gaze and flattened the creases of her pants. "It's nothing..." She slurred.

Neji stared, his lips in a thin line,"You're happiness is what matter's Tenten. You have your whole life a head of you and you're not going to get anywhere if you keep on ditching school and failing your exams. This sadness keeps you from focusing in what really matter's. You know that... don't you?"

She smiled pessimistically, "Ditching? Have you been stalking me again, Neji?" The man glared and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to face him.

Surprise clogged her pensive thought's, "What are you...?"

"Tenten! Just snap out of it! I can't stand it when you're like this! Just—stop!" He snarled with fury. The woman sat frozen, staring into Neji's fierce eyes.

Her gaze dropped, "I'm sorry."

He sighed in exasperation, his gaze apologetic. "No—don't apologize. You did nothing wrong..." She flicked her eyes upward and drew in her brow's.

"Then...?"

"Nothing. Just—nothing." He smiled tensely and dropped his hand. Tenten didn't ask.

Silence ensued. And Tenten's thoughts grew more and more depressive. She felt the urge to cry, but she knew she couldn't. Not with Neji here. She just had to wait until he left, which would be soon considering he had to go to College the next day. Though she was a Senior in High school, he was already majoring in Business and Technology; going to take the place of his uncle in his corporation.

Her mother wanted her to go to College. If she did pass High school then she would be the first in their family to ever go to College; Tenten just wanted to make her proud. And in the end, she was doing the exact opposite. How was she going to pass with near-failing grades?

Graduation was just a few month's ahead... and Tenten didn't have enough credit's to pass the year. She had wasted all of her precious time mopping around. Now it was too late, she guessed. Unless she passed the CAHSEE then she wouldn't be able to go to College; and even if she did, her grade's wouldn't cover the college's expectations. She was failing her mother and father...

Not that that mattered anymore. Her father would be with that woman he had been secretly seeing over the month's. She wasn't stupid, she saw it all. The way he would sneak out in the dead of night and go to his car. Or the times when she saw him on the street's walking happily with a tall, slender blond whenever she ditched class to go lotter by the café.

And her mother knew nothing of his frequent affairs with the woman. It was almost pitiful that she was oblivious to his infidelity. Or not. Maybe she just found solace in ignorance. Tenten would know; she wished she was as ignorant as her mother pretended to be. Sometimes, the things she saw scarred her so badly that she would have nightmare's about them.

Like the time she saw her father playing with another child other than herself; whom looked exactly like his carbon copy. She certainly didn't know she had a half-brother... or sister.

Tenten gasped silently at the drop of liquid that sunk into her pants. More came afterwards. And one by one they sank into the dense material of her pants, making it moist with tear's. She saw a hand reach out to wipe them away.

She sniffed and hastily wiped away all of her falling tear's, feeling embarrassed. But no matter how much she wiped, more would away come in place. Soon, she found herself hearing something whimper in pain; gradually growing louder and louder. It took her a couple of minute's to see that it was _her _emitting those pain-laced sounds.

"Tenten!? Oh, Ten..." She felt someone wrap their arm's around her body and bring her closer. Tenten could hear the distant throbbing of Neji's heart as he awkwardly tried to comfort her. She almost smiled at his unsureness.

"N-Neji..." She hiccuped. He sighed and looked away, rubbing her arm in comfort while she cried on his shirt. The darkness had never felt so consoling to Tenten as it did now. She couldn't make out several figures that stood still in the dark and she felt blinded half the time, but she liked this world better than the one with light.

As she slowly ceased her sobbing, she stared at the shimmering crescent moon. It's ethereal rays' of light making the darkness hazy in her eyes.

"Are you better now? Tenten...?" She shifted her eyes up and slowly untwisted her arms from around his torso. She felt him stiffen and grab her arms, keeping them there. In realization, she felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

She leisurely wove her arms around his torso once more, resting her cheek on his chest while he patted her back slowly; his question hanging in the air.

"Yes... I'm better." She whispered hoarsely. His rigid body relaxed, and an ounce of happiness filled Tenten's dreary thoughts.

"That's good." He responded, his arm's still tight around her body. Tenten closed her eye's, knowing that her favorite part of the evening, twilight, had long-since faded and was replaced by the beautiful darkness of nightfall.

She reopened her eye's and smiled, tightening her lock around his body. She felt him do the same, and that made her heart beat unevenly for a moment. And her stomach felt so fluttery and warm... another odd feeling.

"All thanks to you..."

She left that statement to linger and bounce off the walls around her, then to echo throughout the ever darkening night...

-

_**I like making my shot's seriously long. It could've been shorter, but where's the fun in that? I wanna make you guys feel somewhat sad because I'm feeling sad xD I sorta liked how this one came out; it flow's... sorta, lol.**_

_**By the way, I finished this in two hours... new record for me since I usually leave these shot's adrift in my computer XD**_

_**R&R Please! And yes, Hatake-san, I know it's long and a bit weird. But I love long and weird oneshots, lol.**_

_**Panda.**_


	7. Cold Warmth

**Cold Warmth**

**.By: **Panda-chan**.**

**Summary: **_First, there was the blizzard. Second, she was alone with a large, gapping slash across her stomach. Third, she had no contact whatsoever with the comrades she trusted most. _

**_-Standard Disclaimer Applies-_**

_Warning__: __OOC Neji. _

**-**

_Not to know is bad,  
Not to wish to know is worse.  
-**5**_-

**-**

**1**

She retched the contents of her stomach on the slushy ground. Coughing and choking as she trembled from the frigged air that wrapped around her frail body continuously.

Gastric juices stained red spilled over the milky white snow. She placed a weak hand over her gravely wounded stomach. She winced, brought her hand to her face, and scrunched her nose in dismay.

Bright red covered her palm. The sticky substance slowly sliding off her hand and onto the ice beneath her.

She crawled over to the small arch of rock that provided to be her only shelter. Flakes of snow fell from the sky and piled over her lower body.

She couldn't feel the tips of her fingers now. Her legs slowly going numb and her lips cracked and dry. The corner of her mouth was dripping with blood, that fleeted down her chin and onto her pants.

She was horribly injured, she knew.

"H...Hhhh..." She groaned softly.

The snow began to thicken as it fell. The wind picked up and the temperature decreased several degrees'. As she leaned onto the small curve behind her, the arch above her shielding her from the oncoming snow, she couldn't help but to think...

She was going to die.

And no one will ever find her.

She opened her heavy eyes. Honey tinted orbs stained with fatigue and pain. She raised her pale hand slowly, shivering from the gust of wind that smacked itself onto her injured form and brushed a strand of muddy hair away from her eyes.

White.

That was all she saw. White. The wind carrying flakes of snow obscured anything else other than the dreadful white. The white that seemed to go on for miles and miles.

"N-Neji..." She breathed. She could feel herself getting colder and colder as time passed. All she was clothed in was some long pants, her regular, long-sleeved, oriental-style shirt, and a flimsy black cloak along with some shredded gloves.

It wasn't enough to get her passed a full-fledged blizzard. If someone didn't find her soon, she knew that she would die. If not from the impending cold then from starvation or blood loss. But somehow, someway, she was _going_ to die.

It was a matter of time—she was in for the count.

And it all started, with a simple B-ranked mission to the Land of Snow...

-

**2**

"_Alright team! Let us go an complete this youthful mission!" Gai cried with a ridiculous pose. Tenten couldn't help but to giggle as he and Lee hugged each other eagerly. A clash of sunsets and crying males equaled a hysterically humored Tenten._

"_Hn. Let's go before night breaks," Neji cut in the warm moment. Tenten glanced at him, and glared. She and Neji had been at each others throats for the last couple of months. All because he was going to marry some high-class, rich-bitch and had called Tenten a 'Mixed-breed'._

_She did _not _liked to be compared to a dog, mind you. So while Neji had accepted being married to some pedigree, virtually pathetic and useless housewife; Tenten had feverishly disagreed. And it ended with a loud, non-stop screeching of insults from the two of them._

_Neji called her a jealous bitch. Tenten called him a cold-hearted bastard. And they had both stalked away from each other. Neji's fiancée throwing Tenten a cocky smirk before playing the concerned wife and comforting a pissed Hyuuga Neji._

_It only made Tenten sneer in response. Sure, she was jealous. Completely jealous. But that didn't mean that she would stop loving him. They were twenty. Neji was suppose to be married off at the age of eighteen. _

_His marriage was delayed because of the ANBU exams. He had failed the first time, succeeded the second. Tenten was only a Jonin. And she decided to stay Jounin. ANBU just seemed to dangerous for someone of _her _caliber._

Yeah, I'm a mixed-breed. Obviously not pure enough to meet Neji's standards. _Tenten thought bitterly. She shot a glared at her teammate._

"_Yosh! Let us go! Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_Yes! Let us go! Lee!" The quickly took off. Tenten jumped onto a tree branch and followed, not sparing a glance at her stoic teammate and ex-sparing partner._

_It had seemed that ever since Neji had called her a 'Mix-breed, ungraceful nobody', he had also fired her from being his loyal training partner. If he wanted to cut all ties with her, she didn't object because all she wanted for him was his happiness._

_If he was happy selling his life to a complete, fangirling bitch. Then fine. She would painstakingly __comply._

"_I see a rout northeast from here," Neji informed. He quickly passed Tenten without trouble, making her bubble in anger._

"_We can't take that rout!" she spat. Neji shifted his eyes to her, scowling._

"_Hmm? What was that _Half-breed." _that was it._

"_To hell with you, fuckin' asshole!" She barked and stopped. "I couldn't give a crap if I was mixed twenty-times over! It only shows that some rich-boy, spoiled brat like you—"_

_He scoffed, "Lowering into some petty insults, are we?" Tenten trembled in fury while Lee and Gai watched with dismay as their two beloved teammate slowly drifted farther apart._

"_... If we take the northeastern rout that'll only cause us problems!" She spat at his sneering face, "That's where Sound ninjas are currently staying at! Fucktard!"_

"_Hn. I know what I am doing, Tenten,"_

"_And so am I Hyuuga! So why don't you go the way I told you to go so we can get this mission over with! I can't stand to be in your very presence." She slit her eyes, "It _disgusts _me"_

_Neji shot her a smirk, "I'm glad we're both on the same page, Half-breed," Tenten balled her fists. How she wanted to punch the living hell out his cocky face. He had been calling her half-breed instead of mixed-breed for some reason._

_Basically, half-breed because she was Chinese-Japanese. It only showed her the true side of Hyuuga Neji. The side she had never once seen before, and that tested her devoted love for him._

_That love, strangely, didn't waver._

_But her hatred did increase._

"_Fine! You go your way, I go mine!" She spat before running past him and into the dense greenery. "I'll see you in the Land of Snow!"_

"_Tenten-chan! Tenten-chan wait!" She ignored Lee and Gai's calls as she sprinted into the forest. She didn't care if she had disobeyed Neji's orders. She just _hated _his superior and arrogant posture._

_How he made her feel so insignificant. Weak. Not-worth-your-time type of kunoichi. Before she knew it, something warm and salty trailed down her cheek._

_She swiped a hand over it, and grimaced at the tears that were spilling from her vibrant swirls of chocolate and honey._

I'll show you Neji. I'll show you what this stupid half-breed can do! _She vowed before jumping atop a large boulder. The raging waterfall droned out all possible noises as she secured the black cloak around her body._

_Right over the mountains, over the puffy swirls of clouds, she could vaguely see a thick and dense white slowly overcome several of the green and lively tree's..._

_-_

_**3**_

She coughed and spit out the blood that pooled in her mouth. Whimpered when thoughts of death and heartache flowed into her mind. Shuddered when a gust of snow-ridden air clashed with the cold warmth of her skin. And winced when her stomach began to burn and prickle as the snow piled over her feet and slashed stomach.

"_Ouch..._" She mouthed, not able to form coherent sentences.

Out in the distance, through the ragging sways of ice, three people could be seen looking desperately for their lost teammate.

It was such a shame the brunette had passed out from exhaustion and pain.

-

_**4**_

"_Neji-kun," The fuming man snapped his head towards his strangely silent teammate, Lee._

"_What Lee?" He demanded._

_Lee furrowed his thick brows before answering, "Are you sure it was wise to let our delicate flower, Tenten, go alone?"_

_Neji had been thinking about this also. No matter how much he came to hate her, he couldn't. It pained him so much when she had sputtered all of those things awhile ago. Which was why he interfered and covered up his pain with a smart remark._

_It only made her angrier. And only made him sadder._

_He knew that it was partly his fault. If not all. He had lead her on to thinking that he was actually going to marry. Of course her wasn't really. The woman that he was supposedly 'marrying' was a deluded fangirl that happened to be there. But then the joke got out of hand when she screeched bloody murder, and when he made the grave error of calling her a mixed-breed, then half-breed._

_He knew that he crossed the invisible line the second he uttered those words. He saw her eyes narrow in pain and betrayal, and it didn't help when she didn't let him explain. And after that, they split. And had been trying to bring one another down since._

_That had happened almost half a year ago. And because of his Hyuuga pride, he couldn't do anything more but keep up the charade. Keep up the insults; the lies._

"_It is her decision. Not mine," Neji's voice was threaded thickly with steel."If she dies, it will only be her fault for disobeying my orders and running off like a scowled child."_

_The idea of her dying threw him out of bounce for a second. He almost stuttered on his, usually, solid words when he had subconsciously said that. He had been keeping the idea of her dying at the back of his mind._

_But now that it arose... it made even more paranoid than he already was._

_He saw Lee stiffen and slow to Gai's pace. He shifted his eyes forward and murmured, "Byakugan."_

_Neji scanned the area, searching for traces of his beloved teammate. He found none. Which added to his paranoia._

"_Neji," He turned off his blood-limit and turned to see Gai looking at him gravely._

"_Hn?"_

"_The annual blizzard... I—forgot to say that it will start in one day." Neji suddenly felt cold all over. The annual blizzard in The Land of Snow happened every year during Konoha's Summer Festival. It was the largest, coldest blizzard of the year._

_And Tenten had a one-hundred mile head start._

"_Tenten..." He muttered with dread._

"_I didn't think she would actually leave! I thought that I had more time! But things got out of hand—and then you fought again!" Gai's said with anxiousness. _

_Neji silenced him with a glare._

"_Why didn't you tell us before!? Now Tenten's going to be ambushed by the storm! My Byakugan is virtually useless in a blizzard!!" Neji roared in rage at his former teacher._

_Gai shrunk and uttered a small: "Oh no..." before Lee cut in._

"_What!? But our youthful flower Tenten-chan is not dressed in the proper attire to take on such harsh weather!"_

_Neji looked down with worried eyes. _What a great time for a fight...,_ he thought sarcastically._

"_We're canceling this mission," He stated. Gai and Lee looked at his expression. A mixture of pain, paranoia and worry._

"_Yes! This is a simple B-rank in which we can complete easy! But our Tenten comes first!" Gai threw a smile at his two former students, but that smile didn't reach his eyes._

"_YOSH! Tenten shall be alright! She is a very skilled and intelligent woman!"_

_Neji desperately hoped so._

-

**5**

_Tenten grumbled to herself as she jumped branch after branch. She was so into her thoughts, she didn't catch the sparkle of metal._

"_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" Tenten growled at no one. She was about to start her grumbling again, when a ruff voice interfered._

"_Stupid?! What are you, nine?" Tenten froze. She whipped her head to the side, only to come in contact with a metal laced punch._

_Her head flew back, blood sputtering from her parted lips. She quickly regained her composure and avoided a head-on collision with a tree._

"_Damn it!" Tenten grabbed onto her large scroll and unbuckled the strap. Without a second thought, she rolled it open and quickly summoned her arsenal of weapons._

_It all happened so quickly. First there was one, then there were fifteen. Then twenty. Then thirty. So many rouge ninjas. All of different ranks. All dangerous and recommended for Sound. Tenten knew it was a lost cause to fight them off._

_She only managed to kill a dozen of them before one of them stabbed her right shoulder blade with a kunai. Then another one managed to knick her on the cheek and neck. Then one kicked her to her knee's and thats where she began to lose all of her concentration in the fight..._

_In her last, desperate, attempts to save herself, she pushed through the throng of hell-bent ninjas and cried, "Soryu Tensakai!!"_

_There was a short, three-second lapse of silence before screams of agony filled the air. In less than a minute, silence threaded through the thick atmosphere. _

_Tenten opened her eyes and smiled weakly. She grabbed her most trusted Katana from her waist and dragged it's well-filed tip through the ground as she limped her way away from the slaughtered bodies._

_It was over... she had won._

"_Arrgggg! Die!" Tenten gasped and turned to the side as quickly as her battered body would let her._

Splat!

_Her eyes widened in horror, her hand loosing it's grip on her sword. The black point of her iris dilated as the ninjas arm swung and tore deeply through the softness of her stomach. _

_Thinking fast, she reached into her hostler and threw out two kunai's..._

-

"Tenten! Tenten!" Lee shouted hoarsely. Neji had tried his Byakugan on several attempts to try and locate her, but no avail. The snow was simply too thick. Too overlapping for his blood-limit.

They had gone through the path that Tenten had took and made it through unscathed except for emotional toll. Then, they had seen several rogue ninjas far up in-front of them. Over sixty in count.

Neji was sure they were from Sound. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was Tenten's most-praised sword embedded into a mans skull.

Blood was splattered onto the ground and lingering trees'. Bodies were littered all over the surrounding area at random. Some alive and groaning, others twitching. Body parts lay askew in a pool of blood. Swords, kunai's and headbands were all scattered, streaked with snow and blood.

The stench was horrible. The pungent smell of death and blood mixing to created a ghastly concoction no man should ever inhale.

"Tenten..." Neji pulled out the sword from the mans skull. He looked at the blade, tightening his grip on the handle. "Let's go."

Lee and Gai followed earnestly behind the Hyuuga male.

-

**6**

Insanity was knocking on Tenten's door as she rolled her head back. She couldn't stand the stabbing _pain. _She just wanted to close her eyes and die for all she cared. She didn't have a family. No siblings or aunts. Nor uncles for the matter.

All she had were two parrots and friends. Friends whom have long-since stopped talking to her. Sakura and Ino were too busy planning Hinata's oncoming wedding with the soon-to-be Rokudaime, Naruto. All of the males of the Rookie Nine were busy honing their, almost perfect, ninja qualities.

All she had were her loyal teammates, who proved to be disloyal at the same time. Lee and Gai had other things they had to do, like training or completing missions. While Neji was too busy with his _God damned wife_.

It was later known to Tenten that Neji was simply teasing. But it didn't look like teasing to her when he kept the crude comments and heart-wrenching names. She was almost certain Neji had always hated her guts.

No, not almost certain. Certain.

"Tenten...! Tenten...!" Tenten opened a heavy eyelid. Someone was calling her... but who would be looking for her? She was so sure she couldn't be saved. It was too late. A little too late...

"Nhgh..." She grunted and straightened herself up, only to scream, "ARGGGHH!" She shut her eyes. She clenched her blood-stained teeth and balled her fists while the wave of pain slowly subsided. Then, she heard the disturbing sound of something tearing in two.

She didn't need to look down to see what had happened.

Instinctively, she clawed her hands. The snow piling beneath her uneven finger nails while the pain pulsed throughout her tattered body. The thick blood that crusted over her pants spilled over into the snow and colored it a deep burgundy.

"Tenten...! Ten—ten!..." Tenten struggled to keep her bloodshot eyes open. She swallowed the gurgle of blood, grimacing as her stomach heaved in dire disagreement.

"...Here... h—here..." She breathed, feeling her breaths come in shallow. Moments passed, yet it seemed like an eternity for her. She heard a sharp intake of breath, then something sloughing through the thick snow.

From there on, everything was hazy and vague. She barely caught several words. Someone was talking to her—or about her? Their voice was heavy with something akin to horror. More voices' came afterward, she didn't know. They seemed frantic; horrified.

Was she really_ that_ injured? She didn't think so...

Black.

She woke, only to have a bothersome ringing in her ear. More voice's. Less horrified, more frantic. Something about blood loss. She didn't know. She didn't have enough strength to piece everything together.

Black.

Tenten blinked her eyes with slowly. She felt the wind caress her face evenly; it wasn't cold. More humid. She felt something tighten around her arms, and under the bend of her knee. Voices' rushed past her... or was it the whooshing wind?

"_Tenten... you're going to be alright. Don't die on me!_" Die? Wasn't she dead already...? If this was Heaven, she'd been ripped off. If it were Hell, it wasn't as torturous as everyone assumed it was.

"_We must hurry! We are near the Konoha Gates! She's loosing too much blood!_" She was...? Was that was she was feeling so light headed? Like if she were to stand her whole world would topple over repeatedly...?

Black.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw white. Not piercing white. Not blinding white. But the interior white of a hospital room. She swallowed, only to hiss in displeasure. Her throat was so sore, it felt as if flames had scorched the soft tissue of her esophagus.

_Maybe they had..._ She stared at the ceiling for awhile. She drooped her eyes, the ceiling, as well as everything around her, was darker than she had first imagined. Dark. Like night.

_Is it nightfall...?_ Tenten turned her head to the side stiffly. The drapes that hung from the top of the window fluttered with the cool breeze that blew through the open window. Darkness had already consumed the outside world, speaks of white covering the brilliant black of the sky.

"Alright, I'll go check on her to see if she's awake. Oh! Here, take this also, something tells me you'll need it, Neji-san," Neji? The hell he was doing here, in a hospital? A spark of fear rushed through Tenten. Was he hurt? Did something happen to him? Was he okay?

"Ah... I would be more comfortable if I stayed, Haruno-san," Stayed? So maybe he wasn't hurt... But she was? Tenten clenched her jaw and blinked her eyes against the dryness that lingered there.

"Oh! Sure, if you wish... but I do think that you should go get some rest. I'll contact you the instant she wakes!"

"No. I'm fine. Could you please go check on her now...?" Tenten scrunched her nose. Was that worry laced in his voice? No. Why would he be worried...?

"Yes, yes! Let me just see her status..." It quieted. The beeping of the machine that stood by her filling the monotone silence. She could hear the repetitive flipping and shifting of papers. The even breathing of the two people inside.

"Are you sure about this, Neji-san? I would seriously suggest you go home and—"

"No. I'm fine." Tenten stiffened at his icy tone. She heard light footsteps, then she felt someone tamper with the machine by her before tugging on the syringes that hung from her skin. Tenten also noted the way she felt so _warm_.

"Well, she's okay now but she's not out of the forest yet. I'm going to keep her monitored for a couple of days to see how her body copes with the medicine I gave her... and maybe I'll put some more blankets to keep her warm..."

"Ah." Tenten tried to move her hand. She couldn't. That scared her. She tried again, not avail. She switched to her other hand; same. She tried to move her foot, nothing; at least to her. So Tenten opened her eyes and stared at the bleak ceiling while Sakura scribbled something onto her pad.

"Sakura...?" Two head snapped towards Tenten. Neji flitted to her and Tenten saw the relief that flooded into his features.

"Tenten! You're awake, thank God!" Sakura neared her and bombard her with questions in a professional tone.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Tenten glowered at Sakura. She blinked at Tenten's hostility. Neji drew in his brows.

"I... can't feel anything."

Sakura froze. "Excuse me?"

"I can't feel anything. I can't move anything..." Tenten's glare hardened. Sakura gave her a sheepish smile.

"Ah... that would be the new morphine we got from Suna. You can move, you just can't—feel it." Tenten dropped her glare and sighed. After a few more questions, Sakura smiled enthusiastically and left the room; giving the two teammates some much needed alone time.

Tenten could hear their breathing in the empty room. She felt just as empty at the moment. Neji shifted and sat in the chair behind him. He placed his bandaged hands over the edge of her bed.

"Tenten..." She flickered her eyes to him. Tenten saw him staring at the bed sheets with dreary eyes. "How... do you feel?"

Tenten choked in a snort. "Like shit, Neji, like shit." She heard him let out a humorless chuckle. Tenten glanced at him, something was wrong.

"... You?" She asked after a moment of thoughtfulness. She couldn't handle another childish quarrel tonight.

Neji shifted his eyes upward. "Fine. Just exhaustion. You were the one—mostly injured." Tenten turned her head away to hide the flinch.

"Oh. I see," Tenten coughed. she saw Neji stare at her anxiously.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to bring Sakura back in?" Tenten shook her head and continued to cough. Neji stood and glanced at her door with anxiousness. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble if I called her..."

Tenten stopped and blinked. _Whoa, do I have the flu? _"It's nothing, Neji. I think I got the flu... crap."

Neji sat back down and sighed, "So, you're fine?"

Tenten nodded. "Uh-huh. Fine as a pie..." Neji grimaced and let his eyes trail down her wounded body. When he had found her, he blew out into full hysterics. For a moment, he actually she was _dead, _which gave him the fright of the century.

But he saw her chest rise after a moment of staring in horror. He didn't waste anytime on crouching down and checking her condition. Her pulse was very weak and she was loosing blood by the second. He was sure that, as he carried her back to Konoha, she was going to die in his arms...

_Better my arms than anyone else's..._ Neji repeated what he had thought when he carried her back. He glanced at Tenten, just to find her synchronizing him.

"What—What are you thinking...?"

Neji smiled faintly, "About how terrified I was when I saw you lying half covered in snow and blood and almost dead..." Tenten sniffed and dropped her gaze.

"Oh... so I was—dying." Neji nodded and looked down at his twine hands.

"Almost..." Tenten smiled lightly. No fights. She thanked God. She honestly wanted to stop these pointless fights. It was about time they kissed and made up.

_Okay, maybe not kissed... though that wouldn't be so bad. Ugh, what am I thinking. _"... I'm sorry." She admitted begrudgingly. Neji snapped his head up, his eyes tinged with incredulity. "I-I was being unreasonable and stubborn... back then... so, I'm sorry." Tenten's voice dropped several octaves while Neji stared at her through unfathomable eyes.

"Why... are you apologizing to me?" Neji asked quietly. "I was the one whom lead you on, I should be the one—apologizing. I was also the one how began calling you names like a child." Tenten smiled ghostly.

"Yeah, but I know that you'll never apologize." Neji raised an eyebrow at her assumption. "You're Hyuuga pride won't admit it, like always. You were always a prideful pig... " She said a bit smug.

Neji narrowed his pale eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Tenten deadpanned. Neji tugged his lips into a smirk and leaned down towards her face. She felt her face heat up as he hovered her face. She sunk back into her stiff pillow, very aware of how their breaths mingled with each other.

"I'm sorry." Tenten felt her heart lurch at his suddenly tender voice. She had _never _heard him use this kind of tone with her before. In fact, she was sure that she had never him use it in his life time. Why use it on her now?

Tenten grimaced and turned her head to the side to hide her pain-filled features. Neji, looking taken back, stared at Tenten's sudden melancholy mood. "Stop doing this to me..."

Neji's face hardened. "Doing what?"

"Pretending to care!" She wailed. Neji backed up as his emotional teammate sniffed, this time with tears. "I hate it when you get all sentimental then the next day comes and you treat me like a stupid, pathetic _dog_! Make up your mind! Hate me or like me! As simple as that!" Neji tapped his forefingers together patiently, waiting for his teammate to calm.

"... I never hated you." Tenten glowered at him.

"You sure acted like you did." She retorted scathingly. Neji's peaceful expression didn't waver once, adding to Tenten's irritation. She hated how he could so easily hide his emotions behind a mask; envied maybe.

"Tenten I never hated you once." She kept her glare. "The only reason I kept going with the childish insults was because—of my pride." He admitted, ignoring Tenten's smug face.

"Ha. I knew it." She gloated a bit, not lightening the thick atmosphere. Neji sighed and leaned forward, his hand touching hers gently. Tenten cursed at the machine beside her as her heart rate increased, even so, Neji didn't seem to notice.

"But it was also because you didn't me explain." Tenten slit her eyes. "You would blatantly ignore me and all my efforts of trying to mend our damaged friendship. It was partly your fault also..." He left off after catching a glimpse of her murderous face. He knew when he'd crossed the line...

"That's because you would always look at me with a sorta of sense of superiority and it made me angry as hell! Then you would use the oh-so lovely nickname you came up with..." She countered in her deadly sugar-sweet voice.

Neji thought thoroughly if he should argue with her or not. If he should, he just might compromise what he had accomplished. If he doesn't, not only will she boast about it later, but he'll never be able to mend their broken friendship.

He sighed, "Please, Tenten, you're being difficult."

She scoffed and winced when she moved to abruptly to the side, "Difficult..."

"How about... we just forget this ever happened?" Neji offered with no hope. Tenten thinned her lips in objection, but considered it.

"There are things... that can't be forgotten, Neji." She said quietly. Silence ensued again. More prolonged this time. Their attention went to the door that slowly opened, and pink head poked from the other side with a small smile.

"Hi, Neji-san! Tenten-chan! I have to take Tenten's temperature and blood pressure right now if you don't mind..." She left with uncertainty. Neji nodded and stood, glancing at Tenten before walking outside.

Sakura came in, set up her things and started to work. "So... have you guys made up yet?" Tenten looked up into Sakura's glittering eyes.

"No..." She mumbled.

Sakura giggled. "You know, you guys sound like a married couple!" Tenten shot her a dirty look. "It's so cute! I really do wish you would make up already... this is getting seriously old and you almost got yourself killed because of it!" Sakura exclaimed with a shake. Tenten huffed and looked away.

"Says you..." She countered lamely. Sakura smiled widely.

"I remember when me and Sasuke-kun got into a fight. That was after he came back from Sound... we wouldn't speak to each other or make any contact whatsoever! It was a pain, but eventually I apologized." Her smile turned smug. "And I got him to apologize to me too! I swear, I was high off joy!"

Tenten giggled. "I know, I saw." The two girls laughed lightly while Sakura finished her procedures. Their laughter died and was soon replaced with a gloomy silence.

Sakura packed up her things and gave Tenten a thumbs up. "You're good! Your sugar levels are a bit low... here!" Sakura dug into her nurses pocket and popped a tube of pills. "This is some candy Ino-pig gave me! Take some so your sugar levels could go up."

Tenten reached out stiffly and brought the bottle to her face, "Cherry flavor?" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, thats all I got. Unless you want some apple juice or something." Tenten shook her head. She wasn't thirsty at all.

"No, thanks."

Sakura smiled tensely, "Well... I should go now," She stopped, her face hesitant to what she was going to add next. "Please... make up. It'll be better and I just can't stand it when we hook up to go shopping and you're all mopey," Tenten drew her brows in thought. "Just—you know... _kiss _and make up." She chirped, wriggling her brows at the _kiss _part.

Tenten cringed. "Sakura... please, I don't wanna know what you and Sasuke do when alone." Sakura laughed aloud and left, letting Neji reenter the room with a wink of an eye, knowing he had each and every word uttered there.

Neji sat back down and stared at the tube Tenten held in her hands, "Are you going to eat them?" Tenten puffed her cheeks. Neji felt even more relief flood through him, she only did that whenever she was comfortable.

"I dunno... maybe," Tenten popped the cap and popped a capsule into her mouth. She chewed then smiled before eating more. "Hey, these taste good... I need to ask Ino where she got them." Tenten told herself happily as she ate more. She winced a bit, her stomach twisting in pain when she moved to the side again.

Her arm wasn't hurting, Sakura had healed all of her wounds except her stomach, something about it being to fragile to heal properly maybe.

Neji frowned, "Are we on good terms now?" Tenten stopped her chewing, and looked at him. Her eyes glowed with mischievousness, and Neji needn't more than that.

"Maybe... if you buy me some more of this candy!" He chuckled. Tenten cheered inwardly, smiled widely outwardly and swayed lightly despite the sharp pain she felt in her midsection.

"Fine," Tenten smiled then grew serious. Neji straightened at her suddenly solemn expression, wanting to know what she had to say. Her face didn't change, it only grew more and more grave. Neji felt anxiousness trickle into his body slowly.

A smile cracked through her serious mask and she laughed loudly, "Ooh look, I mastered the Hyuuga Mask. Isn't that sweet?" Neji blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Hyuuga... Mask?" Tenten burst out laughing, only to clutch her stomach in pain. She laughed and moaned and laughed as her stomach pulsed with pain, but she just couldn't stop laughing! The face Neji had put was simply too... _hilarious. _It gave her the impression of a wounded, curious puppy looking for a home.

Cute, yet funny in a twisted sort of way. But she was a ninja, she had the right to think so vulgarly, as Neji put it. "Oh... that was so funny. I don't know if you do it on purpose or you seriously don't know," Tenten panted and flinched when her stomach ached in retribution for her recklessness. "You—that was the cutest and most hilarious face I've ever seen!" She choked.

"Thanks," He responded dryly. Tenten shot him a apologetic smile before wincing. She clenched her jaw against the pain and suppressed a grunt.

Neji's eyes slit and he stood, leaning over and touching her stomach. "Don't strain yourself," He whispered. Tenten's heart sped. "You might tear the stitches." Neji let his bandaged hand run down her stomach's bandages softly.

Tenten took in a sharp breath, "Oh... okay," She bit her lip when Neji didn't move. He stood still, running his hands along the creases of her bandaged stomach. He shifted his eyes towards Tenten's honey smeared ones.

They stared. Looking deeply into each other's eyes as the clocked ticked life away slowly. They slowly drifted from reality as they stared. All sounded was droned by their beating hearts. They didn't know who did it first, or why they did it, but soon, one of the two connected their lips together softly.

They were about to step it up a notch, when a vague, "Ahem." followed by a choked down giggle made them bounce apart. Sakura stood by the door frame idly, smiling as if she had won the lottery.

"Oops! Seems like I'm interrupting something," She swayed happily towards Tenten. She eyed Neji in faux-suspicion. "Now then, could you step out so I could take a sample of Tenten's blood? I need to make sure that the sword that slashed her stomach didn't contain any sort of poison or so to speak..." Neji coughed and nodded, walking out.

A large, cat-like, grin spreed over Sakura's face as she stared the rapidly beeping machine beside Tenten. "I was kidding about the _kiss_," —Tenten glared lightly—"part but you were sure about to take up a notch, huh? Gimme details!"

Tenten flushed and looked away, grunting when the needle punctured her vein. "Th-That's none of your business!" Sakura giggled hysterically and bounced over to the door, a sly grin on her face.

"You. Me. Saturday. Sleepover."

She opened the door, let Neji in with a large grin and shut it back again. Neji's troubled face only made Tenten flush. He looked over to her, and smiled faintly when she grumbled to herself.

"So, want to continue?"

Now it was Neji's turn to laugh at Tenten's puppy expression.

-

**I wrote this _months_ ago. I know, I know Kakashi-san, a shot is a moment, not a story, but this one already fit the prompt... Angsty beginning, fluffy ending, no? I know, overused reason for argument, but it was the best I could do at the moment...**

**R&R Please!**

**Panda.**


	8. Paranoia

_**Paranoia**_

_**.By: **__Panda-chan__**.**_

_**-**_

_**Summary: **_"_I said, if you would like to be my wife, Tenten." Such paranoia was never needed in the end, she mused._

_**-Standard Disclaimer Applies-**_

_**-**_

_Hope,  
is a waking dream.  
-__**2-**_

_**-**_

"Shit, I'm late." She sighed out. Tenten reached her destination in a few steps and took a deep breath, knowing what would come next. She just hoped it wouldn't be so harsh. She opened the door and smiled sheepishly at the professor that sent her a menacing glare.

"Miss Takara, might you explain to us why you are tardy?" His voice was sharp and refined. It took all of Tenten's will power not to flinch and bow her head.

She smiled uneasily, "I got held back in my last classroom, Ibiki-sensei. It won't happen again..." She left off. Ibiki glared, his scarred face sending involuntary shivers up her spine. She wondered why Anko would even date someone as ferocious and horrifying as he.

_But this _is _Anko we're talking about... now she's betting her luck on Kakashi-sensei, jeez that woman... _Tenten wove around several desks' before reaching her own at the top, left corner. She smiled at Sakura and Ino, who looked at her anxiously.

"_What happened?_" Ino mouthed, careful about not letting her eyes stray too far from Ibiki. Sakura on the other hand gave her a curious glance before going back to jotting down her notes in her pink spiral notebook.

Tenten shook her head, picking at her bag's cloth handle. She took out her own notebook and started taking down every single word Ibiki said absently.

What was wrong with her, honestly? She didn't know what was wrong with her... was he going to dump her? Did her get bored with her already...? Tenten anxiously racked her brain for answers, getting none in the end.

Did Neji Hyuuga, her boyfriend of _six _years, already grow tired of having her around? She hoped not. On the opposite side, she also hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would convert her into something more. Oh, she didn't know... maybe somewhere along the lines of _fiancée _or maybe even _wife_?

She blushed and shook her head of those absurd thoughts, continuing to write her notes. No, he would never love her that way... would he? Did he even _love _her anymore? Was it even _love _they both shared? Or was it something else...?

A gloomy atmosphere became apparent to Tenten as she slowed her writing and stared at the half-full sheet of paper with realization.

Did he... like someone else now? For the past several months, Neji had been acting rather strange. Always cancelling dates and frequently leaving for some meeting she had no idea of until that very moment.

Was he being unfaithful to her and seeing someone else? Dread spilled through her and she droned out Ibiki's strict voice. Tenten put her pencil down, shifting her eyes to see Sakura intently focused on her task.

Could she trust Sakura with her doubting thoughts? No... she would confine it with Ino and then it wouldn't be a secret anymore...

Tenten ground her teeth, feeling suddenly nauseous. She swallowed the thickness in her throat as her mind continued to fill with more and more doubting thoughts on her and Neji's relationship. He_had _been avoiding her for some time...

She marked it off as being busy. But busy with _what_? What could be so busy and stressful that whenever they were together he would get nervous and end up leaving after about an hour of awkward silence, with a stupid excuse that even a three year old wouldn't believe.

Tenten drew in her perfectly defined brows and looked down at herself. It couldn't be the way she looked, right? For all she knew, she had a pretty good body. Not too big, not too small. Full and curvy and basically normal; maybe with a bit more muscle build up than a regular woman from working out.

If it wasn't her, then what was it?! These questions almost drove Tenten to the brink of insanity on the spot. She grew so agitated that when her name was called, she jumped and gave her own petty impersonation of a startled bunny.

"Miss Takara... are you alright?" Ibiki asked with a raised brow. Thinking fast, Tenten smiled crookedly yet it held a painful edge.

"Ahh, no actually," She informed softly. "My stomach hurts a bit and it's becoming bothersome... may I please go to the nurse?"

Ibiki stared hard at her. She only squirmed under his intense gaze. This time, she really _did _feel sick to the stomach. The sudden green that filled her face must've convinced him. "Very well then. It will be your responsibility to copy the notes off another student, is that understood? The homework is on the board. Read pages fifty six through eighty two. Chapters 1 through 4. We will have a discussion on this, Friday."

"Yes, sir..." She mumbled, stuffing her belongings into her bag. She walked briskly towards the door, throwing a weak smile towards Sakura and Ino's dumbfounded faces.

Tenten exited the class silently, letting the door swing shut behind her. Taking deep breath to ease her raging nerves, she walked down the hall and to the nurses office.

Stopping short, she sighed and turned back, going towards the exit instead. "I need air..." She pushed through the double doors and walked into the bright sunshine. With the light shining exuberantly on her porcelain skin, Tenten made her way out of the University and down the lonesome sidewalk.

_How painful... now I have to walk a mile to the bus stop. Then take another bus to get to the Shibuya District. There, I can at least get something to eat and clear my mind... _Tenten sighed. She looked up, shocked to see the new bus stop they had installed.

A slight joy filled her at the sight of the new bus stop.

"Oh... awesome! Now I don't have to walk a mile!" She grinned happily, sitting on the shadowed bench. Her joy wasn't long-lived. As she waited for the bus to come, she let her mind wonder once more.

What _was_ to become of their relationship? Tenten knew if he left her... her life would be torn to smithereens. Broken into itty-bitty, tiny little pieces that she will never ever be able to put back together in her lifetime or the next. She vaguely wondered what he would do if _she_ left him...

Would he, too, be broken? Would he insist for her to come back to him? Would he keep his promise and do everything in his power to get her back into his arms?

As she created question after question, she paid the bus fair and sat in the elongated seat in the back. Not noticing the vacant seats all around her. After all, school was not over yet. It was only noon. Little passed one, perhaps.

The bus bumped and lurched every few of seconds. Tenten made sure to sit in a secure position, least she falls and made a fool out of herself. She gazed downwards to her lap, fiddling with her jeans as a static and empty voice told the next stop.

Without thinking, her hand shot up, pulling on the blue string above her. The bus came to a slow halt, and, again, without thinking, she secured her bag and hopped off the bus, watching it leave as she stood in the scorching sun.

"What the hell did I just do?" She asked herself with ironic laughter. "Why did I just get off the bus...? Oh crap..." She glanced around, seeing nothing the least bit familiar.

_I'm lost..._

"Excuse me, miss...?" Tenten turned, coming face to face with a small, petite woman with a mop of white hair. Her once blue eyes had faded into a hazy gray. Tenten wondered if she was blind, the pupil in her eye on it's way to being pure white.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you...?" Tenten asked politely. The senior woman smiled, pointing towards the road rushing with cars.

"Yes... may you please be a darling and help me cross the street? You see, I can't see all that well and... well, I'm afraid I might just get run over!" She laughed. Tenten smiled and nodded, taking her by the shoulder and leading her towards the street light.

_It's the least I can do... maybe I'll see something familiar... Or not._

Pausing, Tenten glanced upward, seeing it was safe to cross before she led the old woman down the road, ignoring the stares and honks she got from the cars stopped to her left. Getting her over the curb, Tenten exhaled with satisfaction.

"There! All safe and sound!" The woman smiled, her false teeth superbly white. "I thank you for doing this rather stupid favor for an old hag like myself!"

Tenten shook her head, smiling. "Old hag!? What are you—sixty or something...?"

The woman laughed again. Waving a hand at her, flattered. "Heavens no! I am going to be eighty soon enough, dear!"

Tenten felt her eyes widen. She honestly didn't look so old, save for the fact that her eyes were severely damaged and her hair was blindingly white and stringy. "Oh wow! You—don't look so old actually... Fooled me!"

The woman laughed again, coughing a bit. Tenten became instantly alert. Her cough sounded... sick. "Well, I better not waste your time now. I must get back to my Chii."

Tenten stared, puzzled. "Chii...?"

The old woman shifted her weight and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the sides and with a dreamy sigh, she said,"Yes, Chii. He is my lovely husband...!"

Tenten nodded in slow comprehension. "I-I see... you must love him a lot, huh?"

"Yes... I do. We've been together for," She paused, thinking. "well, ever since childhood! He was my sweetheart during my childhood years, and then during all High school. Yes, we've had our difficulties; fights, but it's all worth it in the end, deary."

Tenten pondered about this. Since childhood? That was almost similar to her and Neji. They had been together since they were toddlers! Then getting separated from the ages of five through ten and being reunited when they were, roughly, twelve or thirteen.

Then, a few days after being declared Freshman, Neji asked her out. And slowly, Tenten fell into the clutches of love. She knew she was in love with him the day he got admitted into the hospital for a severe injury regarding his head. A concussion.

She was so scared. Frightened for his health, his life. She had burst out into tears more than five times, her friends comforting words doing no good to her distress. When the Doctor had come with the final analysis, Tenten had practically bombard him with incoherent questions.

Turned out he was fine. A simple, minor, concussion. Nothing too severe, but still grave.

Tenten was just relieved he was going to be fine.

"I see.. well, oh, I shouldn't be wasting your time!" Tenten sputtered, smiling sheepishly, "Take care!" Tenten ran down the street, lucky to catch the light going red. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman wave with shaky hands.

_What a nice lady... I hope I can see her again sometime, probably not but it's good to think I will, _She thought as she jogged down the sidewalk.

She slowed, she turned to see a wide park. The luscious silky green grass looked inviting, and the clouds overhead perfect to gaze at. The tree's swayed with the gentle winter breeze, the leaves dancing on the dirt trail.

"Should I go...? Oh, what the hell!" Tenten ran through the park entrance, going deep inside the parks everlasting grass and age-old trees. She came to a spot just a few feet from the large hill. She plopped down, letting herself fall back onto the soft grass with a sigh.

"This is so stupid. Why would he leave me...?" She asked bitterly. Maybe it was because she was so needy. Always needing him to hug her, hold her hand, or even kiss her. Maybe it was because she asked for too much and returned very little. Maybe it was because she was such a bitch and he needed someone better than her...

And maybe... all of those reasons were correct. She was needy. She was selfish. She was a bitch. She was everything he didn't need. The sad reality made her chest clench in objection. Her vision blurred with tears and she bit her lip, knowing it was all true.

"If it's all true.. then why didn't he leave me?!" Her voice grew several octaves. "Why, huh?! Why is he still with me!? Does he want revenge or something? Does he have something against me...?" Her voice shrunk into a fragile whisper.

"And—why the fuck does this always happen to me...?" She and Neji had had their hardships. They had broken up more than once. Once because she was blaming him for something he didn't do, second because he was neglecting her pointedly, because of his job at the Hyuuga Corp.

_Maybe... this time it's gonna be for real. _She thought with dreary eyes. She wiped her arm across her eyes, removing any visible tears and left it there. _Maybe this time... we won't get back together... and he'll find someone else, and I'll find someone else.. and slowly... I'll... begin to... to..._

And she was asleep.

-

Her eyes snapped open. She sat upright, a raw sense of fear and excitement bubbling inside of her. Her thoughts rushed to her in a flash, jumbled a first, then in proper order. The bus. The old woman. The park. The reminiscing...

"Oh my God! What time is it!?" She looked up. It was dark. Hazy. The inky sky filled with the sparkling wonders of the universe. The moon shone brightly up ahead, it's milky rays beaming down at her. "Oh my lord! Is it _that_ late?! How the—why did I—Oohh!"

She stood and grunted at the large, wet, spot that spread through out her back and bottom. "Ooh, Neji's going to be so mad! No, pissed!" She ran up the hill, squeaking when her foot bent wrong and she plummeted to the ground. With her legs stretched at awkward positions, Tenten groaned and stumbled down the hill and towards the dirt trial.

Neji was her ride home. They had decided to live together in order to cut down the payments each had to pay. Like the water, gas and electricity. She cooked for him, cleaned the house and all the other duties, while he went to work at the Hyuuga Corps, paid some bills and partially supported her. After all, Tenten didn't like to be spoiled. But, in the end, Tenten paid the water bill and Neji paid the electric bill, a small truce they had made in order to keep everything balanced. And it helped that they were sweethearts. It made everything fit as if they were married.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Tenten opened her phone, almost dropping it in her haste. Yes. Twenty missed phone calls. Five from Hinata. Two from Sakura. Three from Ino and the rest from Neji. She was in deep trouble now. "Oohh! Why does this always happen to me?!" She whined to the Heavens as she waited for the bus. It was the Thursday. The buses ran later than during the weekend, but it _was_ already ten. She just prayed the last bus hadn't passed.

Luckily, it hadn't and she quickly got inside, biting her lip at what punishment awaited her. Her lucky streak was short-lived. "Oh! Come on you fuck—damn!" Tenten yelled, stomping her foot. Traffic. An accident up ahead. This was going to take a while.

An hour had passed, and just barely was she getting home. She checked her watch. Eleven. If she was screwed before, she was fucked now. She got off the bus and ran down the vacant neighborhood, her breaths coming in pants as she skidded around a corner.

Shadows stretched and the silence was deafening. With the wispy shudders of the trees and the muffled hisses of street cats, Tenten bit down a whimper. She sprinted down the sidewalk, stopping to take a rest from her ridiculously racing heart. She knew that it wasn't from the run she'd just done.

It was because she didn't like being yelled at; by no one. If someone scowled at her, yelled at her, screamed at her, she got emotional, and she would cry. And she would feel horrible. And she will feel guilty.

And overall, she would feel like shit.

Tenten ran up the door, knocking on it til her hand ached. Nothing. She ran towards the window; it was dark. Silent. She swore and struck her fist into the rough wall of her two story house. "This—fuck..."

She sat down on the step and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Jutting out her lip, she scooted back, leaning on the door with her hands crossed over her chest. Trembling. It was cold; freezing. The stale winter air seemed to wrap around her; cold, still and numbing. Winter was definitely on it's way.

Her eyes shut briefly and let her head roll down, her chin resting on her chest. She didn't know how long she sat there, still with cold and sleepiness. Until she heard a car park near by. Then she heard several voices; sounding rushed, excited. Then she felt a warm hand press on her cheek, forehead, and shoulder. Then she felt herself being picked up. The door clicked open and she felt a rush of heat engulf her.

_It's so warm... _She didn't dare open her eyes. She just listened. Being startled awake by the flood of thoughts that rushed into her mind.

"Where could she have been!? God Tenten... why would she do that!? She said she was going to go to the nurse... I didn't think she'd ditch!" Ino, Tenten thought, that was Ino.

"Well... all we can do is wait til she wakes up... Neji, can I borrow your phone? I need to call Sasuke and tell him we found her." Sakura.

Why were they so scared for her? All she did was sleep for a few hours...

"Yes. Go ahead and use it... I'll lay Tenten on her bed." Neji. Tenten felt a trickle of fear. He sounded more relieved than angry. That eased her paranoia.

She felt the soft mattress beneath her sink with her body weight, then she heard a relieved sigh. "Where did you go...?"

She remained unresponsive. The door creaked open and she heard Ino sigh her name out in relief. "Honestly, girl... I didn't think you'd actually take it _that _far!"

Take what far? She thought, curious. She was only gone for a few hours. Deciding it's best to 'wake up' now, she slowly opened her eyes, squinting them at the dim yet bright lighting of the lamps beside her.

It didn't take long for Ino to notice she was awake.

"Oh! Tennie!!" Ino lunged to hug her tightly, sniffling out a, "Don't do that to me ever again you dum-dum!" Sakura stood by the door with a warm smile.

"Do what?" She said, muffled by Ino's embrace.

"Leave for practically one whole day and don't come back til tomorrow night." Tenten glanced with shock at Sakura, who no longer wore a warm smile, but a serious scowl.

"One... whole day?" She choked out.

"Y-Yeah! Where—Where the hell have you been, Tennie!?" Ino cried, sniffing. Tenten looked down and shook her head with a puzzled laugh.

"B-But.. I didn't leave for one whole day... what day is it?!"

"Friday night." Neji pipped, his voice guarded. Tenten looked at him for a moment, wincing at his stone face.

"Oohh..." She frowned and touched her head lightly. "I-I thought it was just a few _hours_. It was midday when I left the school... and now it's Friday night?" She spoke to herself, trying to make sense of the information given.

An eerie silence ensued, and Tenten felt the strange, prickling sensation that the worst was yet to come.

"How many hours of sleep have you gotten?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh, apparently more than twelve considering it's the next day..." She smiled weakly, averting her eyes from Sakura's intense gaze.

"Tenten..."

"Alright... umm, less than ten."

Her eyes widened. "In five days!?"

She grinned sheepishly "In one week."

Sakura and Ino stared at her with their mouths agape. Tenten shifted back uncomfortably, trying not to laugh nervously at their suddenly severe and glaring faces. "Umm, that's bad isn't it?"

"You have to ask?!" Ino bellowed, standing and shaking her head. "Oh my God Tennie, what are we going to do with you?"

"What the hell were you doing all day and night!" Sakura demanded. From the corner of her eye, she could see Neji's face relieved of any emotion. That was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

"Well..." She rubbed the back of her head. "I was—busy!"

"With what!?" They both yelled.

"Studying! Researching and writing my essays and doing my projects! Then I have to prepare myself for the exams I'll have in my after-school classes and—Oh God I didn't turn in the paper for Asuma's!" She could her face pale at the sight of his disappointed eyes.

"... I turned them in for you." Neji said solemnly. "They were on your computer and I turned them in, considering you would get... like this... if I didn't."

She sighed in relief, "Oh, Thank you Neji!"

But the two girls glower didn't waver, it increased, along with their incredulity.

"Neji..." Ino said evenly, "You have got to take some time to talk to her. I mean, she has so many classes she has to do, it's not... I don't think anyone in the school has as many extra classes as she does!" Ino looked pointedly at Neji, who sighed.

"I suppose it's rational..."

"Rational!? How the hell is that rational!?" Sakura cried.

Neji sighed and looked down, avoiding Tenten's gaze. "I have to work at the Hyuuga Corp from five in the morning til eleven at night in order to take care of what I need. She comes back from school at two, which is my break. Then I head directly to work right after I drop her off... I suppose she needs _something _to do while I'm gone..." The guilt in his voice was distinguishable. But the the girls did not pay any attention to his repentant tone.

"I don't give a shit if you have to work all day and all night!" Ino barked. "You guys are a _couple_! When was the last time you two kissed!?"

Tenten looked down for a moment and then said, "I—don't know. Last year?" She shrugged, smiling nervously at Ino's blazing eyes.

"Neji... I know that you can get a new schedule! I mean, how do you know this girl right here isn't cheatin' on you!?" Ino challenged. Neji's eyes shifted to Tenten's smoldering ones, who were focused on the beds sheets. "Think about it! The only time you and her are together are during holidays and when your damned uncle says so! She gets lonely! Just like any other girl! I bets she found comfort in that Kankuro guy..."

Tenten frowned, "I have better taste than that Ino. Stop insulting me..."

Neji seemed relived by the retort.

Ino didn't give up. "Ooh? So if it's not Kank, then who is it, hmm?"

Tenten stayed quiet, her eyes boring into Ino's with irritation. "No one. It's stupid if you cheat on someone. I mean, If I didn't like Neji enough, I would have dumped him ages ago, don't you think? Hurting him by being with someone else is idiotic... and only causes problems."

Ino huffed, her answer stumping her. "Fine—whatever! But remember Neji! Considering Tennie here is so _blunt_, " Tenten shot her a look. "she might just dump you."

Tenten snorted and leaned back on the headboard, quiet while Ino glared her silent. "Come on Sak, let's—Sakura?" Ino blinked and looked around the room, groaning as she ran out screaming, "Saki! Don't you dare leave me, you hoe!"

Tenten slumped on the headboard, crookedly smiling as she yawned, fighting sleep again. She slid her hand to her eye, rubbing it lazily. Before she could roll over and sleep like always, since Neji would probably go and finish work without so much as a 'Goodnight', a hand slid under her waist.

She felt Neji bury his face in the hollow of her neck, sitting on her thigh so he could lean over properly. Tenten stayed still, not knowing what to do. He'd never done that before. Well, he _had _just not in the last passed years...

"N-Neji...?" She asked in a whisper. He didn't say anything, only tightened his embrace. She wrapped her hand around his built upper arm, leaning her head in so their heads bumped. She felt him shift and say something incoherent to her ears.

"Hmm? What was that?" She furrowed her brows. "Mind repeating it once more? Your voice is muffled." She gasped when he abruptly backed away, running his lips up the side of her chin and to her ear.

"I missed you..." She blushed but smiled, a familiar emotion filling the usual bleakness of her heart. He'd been gone for so long... she could hardly remember the time they had spent together. If they did, he wasn't paying attention because of his work. And now, they had all night to talk and just be... a couple.

"I did too..." He smiled lightly and brought her down with him as he leaned forward. He smirked when she protested, screaming out he was going to crush her if he didn't stop. He simply rolled to the side and hugged her to his torso, snickering at her childish grumbling.

She stopped struggling and just sank into his warm embrace, smiling contently.

"Ino was right." He started in a low voice. "It's been months since we've been alone... I'm always at work and you're always at school, working extra." She sensed the guilt in his voice and titled her head so she could catch a glimpse of his angular face.

"But I like school..." She said innocently. "I'm a full-blown nerd, Neji." She paused, synchronizing his amused face. "I blame you." And she ducked again.

"Hn. You're the one who didn't go get a part time job..."

"I did. That one's from six to ten-thirty, when I get home, so do you." She retorted smartly. Neji blinked and looked down at her overly-innocent expression.

"... You never told me that."

"Shows how much you pay attention to me!" She huffed.

Neji rolled his eyes and replied with a, "Honestly. What is your part time job?"

"Oh, that," She grinned nonchalantly, a thought popping up in her mind. "I'm a stripper."

A deadly silence followed soon after and she felt Neji stiffen profoundly next to her. She couldn't hold it much longer, she burst out into a fit of giggles.

Neji glared. "Tenten..."

"I-I'm kidding! Jeez! Why would I be a stripper anyways!? I don't think I can pull it off and that's a form of prostitution." She finished airily. Neji tightened his arms around her and growled out:

"Good, 'cause you're mine!"

Tenten laughed and leaned back into Neji, pressing herself onto his hard chest. "Hmm..." She hummed, happy for a change.

"I have something to ask you." Neji said after a short lapse of time. "It's actually more of a request, I suppose."

Her happy mood dwindled a fraction. She could feel the once joyful and playful atmosphere morph into something tense and uncomfortable. She rolled on her back and looked at him, her eyes troubled.

"What is it...?"

"Nothing bad." Neji said quickly, taking one look into her eyes and knowing what she was thinking. "Just something I've been... meaning to ask for a while now." He took a breath, smiling wryly.

"Ooh? Well then... what—is it?" She couldn't help but to feel nostalgic. Just a day ago, she presumed, she was going mad over her and Neji's relationship. And right now, the feeling returned. With friends, she mused as her stomach knotted.

He stared at her for a moment, before chuckling and walking out of the room. Tenten blinked, _Is this a Hyuuga's way of breaking up?_ She thought with twisted amusement. _If it is, they must be geniuses, I'm feeling horrible already..._

She rubbed her lips inward, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill. She sniffed and looked up, blinking the tears back inside her eyes. _Calm down, calm down! You promised not to let a man see you cry! Even if that man happened to be the meaning of your... l-life._

"Shit." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, fighting the tears along the way. Just as she closed the bathroom door, Neji walked inside the room with a sincere face. Tenten took a deep breath, she had to face him sooner or later.

She wiped the tears off and stepped out of the bathroom with hesitant motions. "Okay... what—is it you want to talk... about." She cursed herself for sounding so insecure and fearful. This wasn't like her at all.

Neji seemed to notice too for he narrowed his eyes a fraction. "Are you okay?"

She decided to go with something she would usually say, "Fine as pie, Neji."

It seemed to work. His anxiousness went down to a simmer. "Good... could you please come here? I have to ask you something..."

Tenten felt as if her feet were bolted to the ground beneath her. They wouldn't move. Her hands, stiff by her sides and her face tense and unsure.

Neji sighed and walked to her. With every step he took, Tenten wanted to turn and run away so she wouldn't have to hear those dreaded words that she had never even _dreamed _of hearing.

She swallowed, her throat thick with emotion. "U-Uhh..."

Neji stood in-front of her, his brows drawn in. "Tenten... are you alright?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You look like you are about to cry... is something wrong? Should I go and call Ino and Sakura again...?" He offered with a worried smile.

_At least he cares. Because once he dumps me I'm going to need all the care I can get. _"N-No... it's just.. what were you gonna ask me?" She changed the subject, smiling gloomily.

He stayed silent, and Tenten knew that the stoic look on his face meant he was thinking about something very seriously. She stood straighter and frowned, "You okay? Is something the matter...?"

He looked at her, "No, why do you ask?"

For a second, she looked taken aback. He usually never responded to her worried questions. "Oh! No reason, just... when you look all stoic, you're usually thinking about something very gravely."

He smiled and suddenly said, "I am. I'm thinking about whether or not I should ask your hand in marriage."

Tenten felt her heart come to complete stop, before exploding into a race that she could only describe as exhilaration. She felt her breaths come quick as she tried to sort out all of her wild thoughts, "Excuse me?"

Neji smiled one of his rare, specially-made-for-you smiles that made her melt and said, "I said, if you would like to be my wife, Tenten."

She felt herself be consumed by such a happiness she almost fell on her knees and sobbed. Instead, she just dropped her head in her hands and bit her lip to stop the humongous grin from appearing. She felt his hand grip her shoulder.

"Tenten...? Come on, you're hurting my pride."

She inwardly groaned at her stupidity. The _response_! How the hell could she forget _that_ in her euphoria...? "You should know already!" She squeaked, voice muffled by her hands.

"... Is that a no?" He taunted, smiling lightly.

She growled and slapped her hand on his shoulder, "It's a yes, stupid!" He smirked and dove down to grab her, ignoring her shrill objection while he carried her over his shoulder and to the living room. He dropped her onto the couch before collapsing on her and adjusting himself so he didn't crush her.

Tenten stared at the ceiling with annoyance which soon melted to playfulness when he rested his face on her soft bosom. He nestled his face in her chest. "What would your friends think if they saw you rubbing your face in my chest?"

Neji looked up from her chest, "They'd just be jealous I can do this without getting slapped." And he returned to digging his face deeper into her chest to prove his point.

Tenten patted his head and smiled to herself, such paranoia was never needed. Dumping her? Why would he ever dump her, now that she thought about it. For as long as she can remember, Neji had never once mentioned he was bored with her, nor had he ever willingly left her side. There was always a reason. Always.

And now she was Tenten Hyuuga. The name fit so well that it could only be a match made in Heaven, which made her all the more joyful.

".. Hey Neji."

"Hn?"

She grinned coyly. "You do know that in the family, the sacred rule is to have at least three children or else I'll be disowned, right?"

Neji seemed shocked at first, before it turned into arrogance. "I bet I can give you _four._"

"Wanna find out?" She asked with her cute crooked smile, tugging on his collared shirt suggestively.

"Sure..." He responded, and captured her lips with his.

-x-

_**Tch, for some reason, I noticed that writing these fluffy cliché stories makes me giggle uncontrollably and react in girly ways. But in the end, it's so worth it. Even though this Gothic chic is seriously ruining her reputation by writing this... but it's all for you guys so—appreciate it!**_

_**R&R My Peeps! It keeps me going and maybe, just maybe I'll do a 100 One-Shot Story. Maybe, ai'ight?**_

_**And, can you believe I uploaded this onto FanFiction about 2 weeks ago? Yeah, sorry, I forgot....**_

_**Panda.**_

_**Beta: **__Sheiryy._


	9. Glass of Water

_**Glass of Water**_

_**By: **Panda-chan_

_-_

_**Summary: **Like a glass of water, everything spilled out into the open and dripped off the side where it was forever lost. _

_**-Standard Disclaimer Applies-**_

_**-**_

_For everything gained;  
Something is lost  
-**8-**_

_**-**_

She increased her pace upon hearing the battle grow more and more violent with every kick and punch delivered by her comrade. As she sprinted from branch to branch, she grew sloppier; her feet slipping and sliding over the moist bark of the trees.

"Shit!" She cursed and held onto the branch, not wasting any time and letting herself fall onto the one right below her.

Her trained ears caught the clashing of knives easily. They were slowing, why? Tenten fought the urge to call out to her loyal teammate. If she did, who know's what kind of chaos that might elicit.

Growing frustrated by the way her feet would not cooperate, she leaped down the tree and proceeded by ground. Though it was harder; the ground uneven and riddled with potentially lethal setbacks, she deduced that it was the safest way... for now.

Her feet sunk into the muddled ground. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and her lungs gasp for air, all while concentrating on the acute sounds coming from just a few yards beyond her.

_Come on, stay with me! _She urged silently. _Please... Don't die!!_

Tenten broke through the greenery of the forest wall and searched for her teammate. The rain made everything difficult. All the figures out in the open field were distorted and hazy as they flashed at imperceivable paces from place to place.

But she couldn't miss him. The flash of green that leaped around a hooded man wielding a sickle. The man spun the sickle before jumping up and throwing it forward, avoiding several powerful kicks.

Tenten could feel dread leak into her stomach.

"LEE!" Lee had been struck. His body crashed to the ground and the sickles strong chain wrapped around his whole upper-body before inserting it's sharpened point into his shoulder... or was it his neck?

She could feel herself running to save him now. Ignoring all the other ninja that flickered their eyes to her, in their hands deadly weapons. She reached down and pulled out the sword strapped onto her waist, her eye's dark with unleashed fury.

"Bastard!" She shrieked as she swung her blade. The man blocked it easily with his metal-plated arm. He took out another blade from his back and countered hers again. She could faintly see the smirk hidden by the blood drizzling down his lip.

He was injured.

She gave him no sympathy and swung again, managing to slash his arm and leg. She could sense the other ninja behind her grow anxious at their leader's pained face. Tenten stopped for a second, her eyes widening at Lee's suddenly peaceful expression.

_No... _She felt her opponents sword cut into her ribcage and tear out her side. "Argh!" She clutched her bleeding stomach and leaped back, panting while her mind tried to register why the facial expression on his face looked so familiar...

_Oh, please God no. _Tenten let her hands dip into her kunai pouch and quickly open up a small bottle of clear liquid. She did a full circle, in that short time lapse, drenching her blade with the innocent-looking chemical and throwing the bottle to the ground.

She could feel several kunai's pierce her leg and arm, one even managing to knick her on the cheek. She struck the sword through the mans stomach and ripped it upward after a couple of missed shots. A small laugh of success rode up her throat when she tore the sword out and glanced at his unfocused eyes.

"Wha...?" The Sound Ninja inquired weakly before falling face-first into the wet ground.

"Oh, crap!" She was soon assaulted by several sloppily wielded swords. In order to finish up fast, she summoned a long metallic chain and strung some of the boisterous ninja together, making swift hand signs and crushing the unlucky ninjas caught in her trap to death.

She still managed to fail.

"Take this, bitch!" Tenten let out a strangled cry. She crunched her teeth together, making the warm, tangy and irony liquid inside her mouth pool only to be spat out when another sharp hit was aimed for her stomach.

She lost grip of her Katana. It hit the ground and she to her knee's. The pounding hail that was once dull in the background became clearer and louder. Tenten's weak, outstretched arm slid from under her and her cheek slapped onto the rough terrain.

_No.. Lee, he's still injured. _She thought hazily. _I have to save him... where's Neji? Why—Why isn't he here? He said he would help after he took care of the Sound Ninja!_ She protested feebly.

As the small balls of hail hammered into her back, she could see that she had taken care of more than half of the Sound Ninja gathered in the plain. She was a bit smug. They were all Jounin level, and she had only barely gotten Jounin Ranked.

It was an accomplishment short-lived.

It had become hard to breath now. The sharp pangs of pain that came from her lower section had become so acute that they couldn't be ignored. Being a Ninja, she had a high pain tolerance. But this was too much... it hurt too much.

Someone came up to her, her eye's could only see up to his waist. He was wearing a long, ink-black cloak. An enemy. Right in front of her. While she lay on the water drenched ground. Unable to protect herself because her arms wouldn't respond and she could start to see the blood spread around body as it leaked out from within her.

"Hehe, not so tough _now_. Huh, bun-head?" He jeered. "Don't worry, you'll join your little Konoha friend soon enough."

_But... no, this can't be happening..._

"I'll put you out of your misery, hehe,"

_But—Sakura! She's the Medic nin in our group... where is she? Saku... ra..._

"After I have some fun with—what the hell?"

_Sakura... Neji—Lee needs help... and—so do I... where are you... guys.. I-I—_

She closed her eyes at the warm water that splattered onto her face and dripped down to her mouth.

_Warm...? _

Arms picked her up and all noises were distorted by the sharp tapping of the hail pounding onto her and another body.

"Sakura...! Sakura! Tenten needs immediate assistance!" A baritone voice called with an undercurrent of panic. "Sakura, dammit!"

"Wait, Lee—he! O-Oh..."

_Where were they when we need them the most?_

She felt hands inspect her and, for a split second, the pain of a needle stabbing into her arm. Tenten felt the morphine flow through her system and the pain dulled to a ignorable simmer. She felt someone roll her on her back and then a warm and fuzzy feeling filled her, which could only mean one thing.

Someone was healing her.

"She's—She's going to be alright!" Tenten heard a melodious voice cry. "She's lost a lot of blood, but her injuries aren't as grave as they look! Several kunai punctures... wounded in the ribcage by a sword... Several punctures by kunai on her arms and legs... and she probably has some broken ribs and internal bleeding..." Sakura concurred with simple touches and visual analysis. "I'll take care of the internal bleeding first!"

_But what about Lee...? What's wrong with Lee?!_

"And... Lee?" She heard the velvet voice of the man holding her close ask cautiously.

She heard the woman a few steps below her utter a pained, throaty sound. "He's... He's not going to make it... I'm—so sorry, Neji-san. He was your teammate after all..."

"... I see."

With the darkness of sleep slowly starting to consume Tenten, she managed to give a small prayer in his name. Lee was dead. And she wasn't there in time to save him; just fractions of seconds too late...

_And he was upped Jonin just days before too..._

_**.x.**_

_**Hmm, didn't like the way I ended it. Well, at least I managed to make it short. I got the idea from watching the movie, "Waterworld". Yeah, I get my inspiration from the oddest things... sorry if the prompt was a bit—off. But in my head this made sense!... Then again, I ain't the most sane woman out there, ehehe. Well just have to see how many of you out there got the point and thus prove we have the same mentality!**_

_****__R&R! Give me some feedback and I give you the next chapters of Personal Assistant? and Criminal Intent! I've _almost _finished them! It's just that Spanish and the frigid Weather have me nearly dead._

_**A bit angst-dosed? I was hearing the bands "Staind" and some slow-paced "Slipknot" and "System of a Down" songs. Yup, full metal and rock fanatic here XD**_

_**Anything with guitar, I shall hear! Teehee.**_

_**Panda.**_


	10. Duality

_**Duality**_

_**By. **Panda-chan**.**_

_**-**_

_**Summary: **Being branded as a tool was okay, right? Even though deep inside you knew it wasn't true—it made more sense than reality. Maybe he was right—I was a killing machine. -Angst-_

_**-Standard Disclaimer Applies-**_

_-_

_Women is a miracle of divine contradiction.  
-**6**-_

_-_

Tenten was never the girl every one else thought she was.

Her outside mask consisted of a caring smile and a selfless, motherly attitude to which a person would deduct would risk her life to save that of another. Her smile would light up even the most saddened person and her ardent hazel nut eyes were a delight to all, her words were wise and her intentions were always good. The way she handled weapons could be considered full of passion and she felt for every unfortunate person who had been punctured by her razor-sharp arsenal of knives.

But in actuality, she wasn't. Passed the facade, passed the endless lines that made up her adorable smile and passed the light that enthralled even the most cryptic mind lied a woman who knew what she was doing. She knew exactly what emotion to express and what to say at appropriate times—she had enough practice. Her weapons were sharp, clear and wiped of blood because they needed to be in order to kill properly. She pressed them into her victims because they needed to be killed—as an assignment directed by her superior. She smiled; she was a woman, it was what they did best. She laughed; it helped clear the suspicion of anything that would taint her reputation as caring but lethal.

She was truly a contradiction to what everyone else thought of her.

Her kind and unburdened smile was crushed at the age of sixteen. When she accepted a semi-solo mission to the village of Sound just a week after her birthday, Neji accompanying her out of boredom. By that time, rumors had been flying about of the return of Naruto and she tried her best to complete the mission without faults, but just in time to see the bright-spirited man walk through the gates of Konoha.

It was then that she had been taught the true meaning of being a Shinobi.

_... I panted, my breaths coming strong and thick as I ran through the white blanket of fog which shrouded my eyes. I was almost there; I could faintly see the outlines of the estate. I tried my best to forget my missions due date—which had been yesterday at mid-day—and concentrated on the large looming mansion which seemed distant in the near-rising sun._

_'Just a few more yards...' I thought as I leaped over one of the several large boulders in my way. 'And then I'll kill him and report back to Neji.' I stopped, reaching the grandly intricately wired gate. As I regulated my breath the way Neji had taught me, I began to make intrusion plans—it was, my assignment to infiltrate and eliminate Hiroshi of the Yagami clan._

_I decided to go in through the back. I sprinted all around the estate until I was in the back; the place they would most likely be expecting me. And as I leaped over the wooden barricade, I let a smirk rise to my face. I was right. The area was riddled with guards. No one would expect someone to actually go through the most ninja-infested place; it was just insanity to do so._

_But it was just insane enough to work to my advantage._

_I skulked through the darkness, not letting a hint of light touch me. As I slowly made my way to one of the many stairwells, I let my eyes gaze wonder to the two guards quietly whispering to each other. They nodded at one another, then went opposite ways. My eyes fell onto the large gap of emptiness that was left behind; no one looked remotely on guard. This gave me an insight; there had not been any attempts of break-in in this estate._

_'Pity', I thought. 'I like challenges.' I made my way up the stairwell, looking over my shoulder, and entered. Inside, on the wall's, there hung portraits. The floor was furnished red and the wood was sharply refined. I silently made my way through the empty corridor, stopping at times to admire the furniture or paintings._

"_The Young Master asks us to get it for him... What was it? A special Katana, I think." I stopped, frozen. I listened closely, someone was coming—fast. I looked around me quickly, there was no place to hide! Everything was in the open and there were no shadows big enough for my body to blend in with._

_I backed up, and then ran the way I first came from, cursing my foolishness along the way. I swerved the corner and looked up. There was no other option; they were nearing me. I leaped up and grasped onto the ceiling with chakra-powered palms. I held my breath._

"_No. I don't know." The two men passed below me, in their hands candles to light their path._

"_How could you not know? Well, the Young Master ordered it and I presume what he asks is not too hard to find..."_

"_But, I haven't heard of it... That sword..." They rounded the corner and I droned out their musing with the thrumming of my heart. I was shaken. They were the two guards I saw before, standing by the pond. At least I thought they were guards, now they looked more like the Advisors of the man._

_I silently leaped down and closed my eyes, listening. Waiting for the right moment to start over. I heard no one, they were all too far to even hear me. I wasted no time. I ran down the hall, the soft padding of my feet across the furnished floor, I noted, was too loud to be considered stealthy._

_But I made it. The mans room. Complete with his name engraved into the oak finish of the door. I smirked and slid the door open, knowing well enough that there was two more rooms inside; the bedroom and the private bath room, just as it was printed in the blue-prints me and Neji had revised over. I stepped inside, and walked towards the room to the right, my hand already reaching my pouch strapped onto my thigh._

_I stood at the threshold of the door, watching the gorgeous man that lay on the bed sleep softly and worry-free. I let a small laughter pass me. Gorgeous? He might be handsome, but it doesn't compare to Ne—_

"_...TENTEN! COME IN!"_

_My hand flew to my neck and my breathing stopped for a second. The man lying the bed shot up with a large object in his hand, awakened by the loud, static voice. His obsidian eyes darted to me and I saw him take a sharp intake of breath, gripping the object in his hand tightly. I swore into the device strapped to my neck and sprung forward._

_I pinned him to the bed and slapped a hand over his mouth, "Be still!" I hissed, staring into his shocked eyes. I pressed the button on my neck and spoke, "I'm busy right now, sorry Nej, over." I switched the volume off and focused on the man under me, my hand prying his own open in order to make him drop the weapon in his hand._

_It clattered to the floor._

_Large obsidian eyes. Spiked, long light brown hair. Sharp, pointed facial structure... it was him. I slipped out my knife from my sleeve and pressed it to his neck, getting ready to finish the job. I was so close too._

_My hand, by now, was looser over his mouth, and I heard him ask a bit muffled. "Are you going to kill me?"_

_I resisted the urge to blink at the stupidity of the question. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

_His eyes were filled with disdain, there was no fear at all. It shocked my how calm he could be under such circumstances. "You Shinobi are all the same. It really does sicken me..."_

_I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, why is that?"_

"_You kill, that is all you're useful for. Killing machines—such a waste of youth," He smirked. "You follow orders and do as you are told. You have no conscious whatsoever; a simple robot designed to kill. You're monsters, that what you are. Killing, murdering... murderer's. Simple, plain murderer's!"_

_I frowned at him. "We are not murderer's! We do our job with honor and—"_

"—_Pride? Is that your excuse?" He sneered. "That is nothing! Any person who is capable of killing is a monster who should be damned to the deep, burning core of Hell!" He spat into my face. I was too enraged to do anything more than glare. "You are going to kill me now... slash my throat and let me bleed. You're going to jump off me and watch me until my lungs stop accepting air. Isn't that being a sadistic monster? A demon? I know you are not going to give a quick and painless death—there is no painless death, girl!"_

"_Shut up, you know nothing!" I yelled a bit louder. He didn't know what he was talking about... He was stalling, was all. Maybe the nerves of near-death were getting to him._

_He ignored me. "Aren't you ashamed of what you are? Do you even know why I should die? Do you? Huh?"_

_I stared with my eyes wide. I didn't. Not exactly. "You... You ran a large drug ring and ran from the authorities!"_

"_Wouldn't you, if you were caught for something you didn't do?." He chuckled bitterly. My eyes widened. "And yet here you are, ready to kill me. And you will always hold this sin in your soul—it will be burned into you for all eternity." His voice grew colder, icier. "You just cause terror amongst the villagers. Don't you hear the whispers? The looks, the way they treat you differently?" I felt my eyes sting. I have. " A tool. A tool used for the elimination of people, places, things that are a burden to your superior. A tool—a weapon like that in your hand. It does whatever the person a hold of it asks... that is what you are..."_

_He smiled crookedly."Have you accepted that yet?"_

_I started to shake. I thinned my lips and didn't let the tears fall from my eyes as his words sunk into my heart. I didn't want to admit it. It wasn't true, I repeated, he's trying to detour me from my objective. _

_As if reading my mind, he smile morphed into a smirk. And my fury tore free. "I am not trying to divert you from your objective; it's just the truth you aren't willing to accept. Shame, shame."_

"_Enough!" As I flashed to the wall and slammed him onto it, hearing the bones in his body slowly start to shatter, I began to loose the vice on my emotions and I stared into his accusing eyes. I've never felt this way before... never felt this guilty or agonized by my victims final words. They were usually pleas, or swears. Never words of meaning. _

_Blood trickled down the side of his lip, I concentrated on that as I squeezed his neck. He shuttered in a breath, hacking out more blood. I felt my heart clench tightly at his helpless form. _

"_...You were a tool..." He strained, sucking in a shuttering breath._

_I looked up into his eyes shakily, my lip twitching as my eyes filled with tears again. He was not merciful. He watched as a tear slid down my cheek. And then another._

"_You are a tool. A simple, basic object that builds in—strength and used for selfish murder. Shinobi are all tools used for eliminating... the people your country who they... do not... need... or find threatening..." Another tear fell. His eyes grew amused. "You break apart families and... and tear away lives.... of some people who do not deserve such fate."_

_I tightened my grip and pressed my body on to his, my teeth clenched so tight my jaw hurt. I would not believe his words—no, they were lies. I helped the villagers have peace of mind, not give them nightmares. I helped my village—my country and those innocent against the villains that lurked in the shadows ready to attack the pure. I was not the evil one. I killed the evil people. Not the other way around._

_I stared into this mans eyes and felt my life's meaning suddenly become dull and cracked. He grinned. "You are the villain. And by.. killing me... you will know—that you just... killed an innocent... man... with no mercy..."_

_I twisted my head down and shook it rapidly. I breathed out, "No.. I'm—I'm doing good! My village told me to kill you because you are a menace to society! You're a criminal who must be dead. You must... have done something wrong!"_

_He didn't stop grinning. "Am I... though?" I loosened my grip and finally let him drop to the floor as I backed away, trembling. He was... wasn't he? Wasn't he? The Hokage wouldn't make me kill him for no reason. He wouldn't—he isn't like that! He's a good man with a good soul; he wouldn't do such a vile act!_

_He coughed and hacked. Running a hand under his mouth to take care of blood dried on. He looked up at me, and his eyes were filled with amusement and contempt. "Tenten. Tenten, do you have parents?"_

_I shook my head after a few minutes of comprehension. _

"_How did they die? Do you know...?"_

_I opened my mouth to respond, and it all came to me in a flash of realization, pain and guilt. I felt his gaze on my expression and as my lips quivered. My hands wrapped around my shoulders as I began to drone out all possible sound. But I heard him whisper: "You became the very thing that killed you and your family... and yet you do not feel an ounce of pain? You must really be a monster."_

_My control broke._

"_SHUT UP!!" I threw the knife in my hand with all my might and with deadly accuracy at his head, my teeth clenched openly, and my eyes wet with moister._

_I ran. I ran out of the room, stumbling over my feet and sliding over my palm and running down the way I came from with the urge to go back and slam my fist into his face repeatedly. And maybe I should, it was my mission to—_

"_A tool—a weapon like that in your hand. It does whatever the person a hold of it asks..."_

_I bit down a cry as I ran out and jumped over the sturdy, wooden fence, disregarding all the shouts of alarm I could hear coming from behind me. I panted as I reached the edge of the forest and gripped the communication device on my neck, closing my eyes as I leaped from a branch and slammed my body onto the rough bark of the tree._

_I gripped it, breathing into it as I trembled. I dug my fingers in it. My parents. It was still a sore subject. They died in front of my eyes and it hurt to remember. He was absolutely right, though. I don't know how he found out, but he was right. He was right. He was right._

_He was right._

_My parents... my mother and my father... my sister and my brother... they died upon the hands of Shinobi. Good, selfless, peace-making Shinobi. I remembered the times I used to chirp that I will become a great Ninja. My brother would snort, my sister would cheer. _

_I closed my eyes and suppressed my mournful sobs._

_My parents supported my life's decision. They smiled and gleefully said that I would become a good Shinobi; to help those in need and bring justice to all who need it. And as bitter pain gripped the edges of my heart, I heard someone near me. I stifled a sob; it was the very next day, when I was only seven, that they had been murdered for the good of the village. Something happened and I was too naïve and childish to understand._

_I never knew the reason. No one dared to tell me. Another sob raked through me._

_I cried out a small, pitched, cry of agony and pressed myself harder onto the moist bark of the tree; shivering against the incessant cold and undiluted pain in my chest. My vice grip was beginning to strain my muscles—they ached with objection._

"_Tenten?" Someone put a hand over my shoulder. I controlled my breathing and gulped down the next throe of pain. I shifted my eyes, I couldn't advert my thoughts to something else—it was too truthful to put out so pathetically._

"_Neji..."_

_He looked sincerely worried. I've never been one to suddenly cry. He pried me off the tree and gently sat me down on the thick branch. Kneeling, he stared into my pain laced eyes, furrowing his brows and asking, "Tenten, what happened in there? Are you injured?"_

_I disregarding his question. I substituted it with my own stupid, painfully-obvious one. "Am I a monster, Neji?"_

_His face flashed with surprise before it went back to it's stone-like mask. How I envied his mask. So perfect, so sterile. "No. No, you're not Tenten. You're not a monster... why do you ask? Did he tell you that?"_

_We didn't utter any words after that. I stared into his clear, pearl eyes and he seemed to understand the pain I was going through. His brows drew in and a deep scowl adorned his handsome face, his fingers dug into my shoulder as he held me straight. A stray thought passed through my mind, 'He would look better... with a smile on.' I disregarded the thought soon after—it was pathetic to be thinking that way._

"_Tenten... what did he tell you exactly?" His voice was calm, but I sensed an undercurrent of rage beneath his otherwise innocent question._

_I didn't answer. This wasn't his problem._

"_Tenten."_

_I flinched. He was angrier now, I could start to see his brow incline in pure irritation and annoyance. _

_I dropped my head into his shoulder, feeling him stiffen, and shut my eyes as the moister from them seeped into his clad white shirt. "Okay."_

_He rested an arm on my back, and whispered some comforting words but they did no good. The damage was done. I was a monster. I am a monster. And the worst part was, as I brought my chin up to set on his firmly built shoulder and started into the rolling dark, I still wanted to go back and finish my assassination job despite the searing pain that griped my body._

_**.x.**_

"Pick your stuff, boys, it's time to go home!" She shouted, smiling crookedly with her traveling pack hanging by her hip. She changed her ripped and bloodied oriental shirt from a previous battle into one of her newer ones—one with the Hyuuga emblem proudly stamped onto her back.

I quickly wrapped up the spar I was having with Lee, who was about ready to deliver his final blow. He stopped in mid-hit, my arms held out defensively.

"Is it late already, Tenten?!" He shouted gleefully, despite being disappointed. I saw her nod, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yup, and it's time to go—we're going to be late for the inauguration of the Sixth Hokage. Naruto's time to shine."

I straightened and watched Lee bounce off into the tree tops with a large smile. My gaze fell back to Tenten, who was staring at me expectingly.

"Well? Time to go, Neji." She turned and prepared to leap into the tree's just like Lee had done, but I stopped her. I didn't have to call or shout out, nor did I have to move a muscle. I just stared at her. I knew she felt my stare for she stopped and turned back at me.

"... What is it, Neji?" She closed in on me, shortening the distance between us. "Is something wrong?" I felt her chakra spike, and let my lips curve despite the severity of the situation. I had to know. I could not put it off much longer—it has always bothered me up until this very day.

"Tenten... do you recall the event that took place a few years ago?" I started. She tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes up.

"You've got to be a bit more clearer than that, Neji."

"When you took on the mission to Sound to eliminate the Prince who has been convicted of running the second biggest narcotic ring in the Fire country. He had escape his prison sentence and we were sent to either eliminate him or capture him. He fled from us and we had no other choice but to kill him."

I saw something I have never seen on her face before. The array of emotions that assaulted her face was surprising. Her expression halted to display the type of expression I would normally portray. Monotonous. Empty. Blank.

Despite the emptiness that she showed, she managed a shaky smile. "That mission. Of course I remember that mission. Why do you ask?"

I took a step closer to her, and to my shock she stepped back. We stayed silent for a moment, and I decided it would be best to keep a distance. "Something happened that night. It changed you."

She laughed—it sounded so faux, I doubt it would fool anyone but herself. "Changed me? What are you talking about, Neji? I have no clue—"

"Yes you do." I interrupted. The easy expression she masked to cover her true emotions faltered the slightest bit. Probably no one would have noticed—but I did. She couldn't fool me for long. I had always known something was a bit... off with her. Ever since that day.

Something happened and I wanted to know.

She started to grow agitated. I could feel it emitting from her. "Look, Neji, we're really going to be late—and I don't think it's polite to keep someone waiting!"

"You could care less if Naruto was becoming Hokage," Shock flooded her and she opened her mouth in objection. "I know you would—you've hinted it yourself. Stop using it as an excuse, Tenten. Stop evading the question."

"I am not evading the question."

"Tenten."

She crossed her arms. "What? I'm not. I told you, I have no clue what you're talking about."

I synchronized her actions. Her posture wasn't laid back nor calm as it usually was, it was stiff and held a defensive edge. Her confused mask was also tense and rigid—making it seem more worried than quizzical. Her muscles were tightened and ready to leap into action if necessary.

She wasn't going to give into me like she usually does. Though she and I might have a very deep and electrifying relationship—she still hasn't told me all of her secrets, though I've told her all of mine. I might know most, but I've only scratched the surface to what lies deep inside her soul.

I dropped the topic. She was mine until I said she wasn't. I had all the time in the world to figure out what she was hiding behind the mask she put forward everyday.

I jumped up without warning and stayed crouched on the branch I choose. "Come on, we're going to be late."

She stared at me, and then nodded and jumped onto the same branch as me. Immediately I noticed the difference. She looked more relaxed than before and I could see the familiar traces of sadness and lostness I've come to be accustomed too. She tapped my arm lightly and leaped onto the next branch.

I followed.

It went like that for several minutes. When we reached the edge of the forest and began to see civilization again was when something crossed my mind. She had asked me a very heart-wrenching question that night... something I haven't quite been able to understand until now. Whatever that man had told her affected her greatly, and I've slowly come to realize that perhaps he had told her something unmentionable.

Something that would make any proud and successful Shinobi fall.

As we both jumped down the branches in sync, I looked at the fragile expression of her face and said, "You're not a monster, Tenten. Anyone you ask would tell you that."

She stumbled and I grabbed her to steady her. "You are a Shinobi—the instant you choose this career path you should have known we would do barbaric things. It is part of the duty as a Ninja. This job is not for the weak-hearted, you should know that."

I couldn't see her face, it was being shrouded by her thick and vibrant hair. "I know that..."

I smiled down at her, though she couldn't see. "Whatever that man told you—he was wrong. As a Shinobi—you carry out the orders of your superior in order to bring peace to the community. In a way, you can be considered evil... but it is not possible if you consider how many lives you have avenged and how many families you brought peace of mind while doing these unspeakable acts of murder."

It was silent. But slowly she turned and wrapped her arms around my mid-section. I let her and I let my arm drape around her in response to her affectionate gesture.

"Thank you, Neji."

I frowned. I wasn't used to being so soft to her in public—I don't I had ever been that soft around her period. I took a step back and walked forward, ignoring the sudden rush of heat on my cheeks. "Let's go—we're going to be late."

"Yeah, okay Neji." I could hear the giggle in the sentence and though I didn't want too, it brought a small smile to my face. I could sense her uplift in mood. She passed me quickly and gracefully. I caught a glimpse of her face—it didn't hold the same type of sadness I had always seen. There was something else there now...

Peace? Love? Adoration? I couldn't place my finger on it—but it was better than what she had before. As we walked through Konoha's Main Gate and made our way to the center of town, where the inauguration was to begin, she slowed and slipped her hand into my own, smiling up at me with the same emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Thank you so much, Neji." She smiled wider, confusing me even more. "Thank you so, so much."

_**.x.**_

_**I've no clue how I derived that from the prompt. I'll just let you guys decide, and be grateful I didn't cut it like I was going too and leave you guys hanging from the italic part up. Sorry for the longitude of the shot—but I had nothing else and this prompt really had me on edge. For me, this was the hardest one to do. And if something is off, please tell me because I am dead-tired and don't know what I just did...**_

_**Time: 5: 02 am.**_

_**Review Please! I would appreciate it! **_

_**Panda.**_


End file.
